My Silver Story (On Hold)
by LunarTheMooncake
Summary: 'My eyes... they were always so strange. Silver and dull. I got bullied a lot after my parents died, so I was always the quiet and reserved girl. I watched from the sidelines and only helped when I needed to. But... then I changed to The Huntress. And it all changed there.' (CHANGED SUMMARY AND REWRITING CHAPTERS)
1. My Angel

**My Angel**

A girl with long light blonde hair reaching down her back ran inside her room and slam it close, tears rapidly running down her face. "Sis? Sis, are you ok?" A little boy's voice speak out as he knock on the door.

The blonde sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "I'm... ok, I guess. I just need to be alone for a while."

"...ok." The boy replied, sounding hesitant, walking away.

Once he was gone, a small, blue creature came out. It had a large head and a tiny body, big gold eyes, along with navy butterfly wings rested on it's back, finished with an antennae like a butterfly. It nuzzled the blonde's cheek, "Angel, it's not your fault, you've been akumatized. Besides, your identity needs to be a secret."

"But it _is_ my fault!" 'Angel' cried. "If I hadn't been so mad, none of this would of happen! I wouldn't of gotten akumaized and LB and Chat would never gotten hurt! I should've gave up being a hero a long time ago." She start to reach for her wrist, where her miraculous was located.

The creature gasped, "No no don't! You're a great hero."

Angel look up at her kwami, "A hero doesn't hurt her friends..."

"Yes, but Angel, you were being controlled by Hawkmoth." The kwami reassured her. "It wasn't your fault. It's Hawkmoth's. Angel, Ladybug and Chat Noir blame Flutter for not being there for them when she was quote unquote _'Got caught up as a civilian'_ when in reality, she was akumatized. They don't know anything at all."

Angel stayed silent for few moments, before reaching up and hug the kwami the best she could, "Thanks, Lilly."

"You're welcome."

Angel got up and stretched. Now, everyone can get a good look of her. She was wearing a dark purple blazer with a star pinned to the breast pocket, a gold off shoulder shirt underneath, jeans, a strange gold locket around her neck, and black boots to finish off the look. She also has silver eyes. That's when her eyes glazed over, "Lilly? I don't so good..."

Lilly's eyes widen and attempted to help her, but it was too late.

THUD!

"ANGEL!"

* * *

Angel pass away a few weeks later. Today was her funeral. The little boy from earlier stood in front of his sister's tombstone, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Sis, why did you have to go?.." He lost the girl who become his sister. He lost the girl who saved him from his mother's murderer. He lost the girl who was always there for him.

And now she's gone. Now, we can get a look at the little boy. He had blonde hair like Angel, but more golden, and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a little black suit for his sister's funeral, and shoes of the matching color.

He held up the charm Angel gave him when she first met him. It was simple, a keychain with a blue heart, along with the words, 'I'll always be there for you, Andy', but he loved it. Andy hug the charm to his chest, sobbing.

He didn't notice the black butterfly heading towards him.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled, throwing the lucky charm in the air. The ladybugs fly through the air, releasing all the older sisters in the city. Apparently, Devil's power was to, er, swallow people in darkness. Chat held up his fist with a grin.

Ladybug chuckled and fist bump him, "Pound it!"

She look down at the little boy crawling on the floor, looking for his charm. "Are you ok?"

He look up, making Ladybug flinch from surprise at the anger in the little boy's eyes. "Where's my charm?"

"Um-"

"Where's my charm?!" He hissed more harshly.

Chat Noir step forward, glaring at the little boy, "Hey, don't talk to her like th-"

"I. Don't. Care." Andy hissed through gritted teeth. "Give my charm back!"

Startled, Ladybug step back, dropping the charm. Andy drove forward and snatch the charm, hugging it to his chest and glaring at the superheroes. Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "How precious is that charm?"

Andy's look soften and his eyes filled with tears. Looking away, he open his mouth and said, "It's the only reminder of my sister."

Ladybug's curious look soften to a smile, "You really care about her, don't yah?"

"I'm sure she isn't that special." Chat huffed, still bitter about earlier.

"Chat!" Ladybug scolded, smacking him, causing him to wince and rub where Ladybug hit him.

Andy growled, "Aren't you Flutter's so called 'hero'?"

Chat froze, and slowly turn to him, "You're Flutter's younger brother?"

"Yes." Andy replied. "And she's dead."

Chat's jaw dropped as Ladybug cover her mouth with her hands in horror. "She's dead?" Chat repeated, eyes wide.

"And it's all thanks to you two!" Andy snapped. "If you hadn't blame her for not saving you when Dark Angel was around, she wouldn't of spend her last moments in sadness!" When the two heroes didn't response, he continued, "Do you know how heartbroken she was? You two were her first friends in years and crushed her heart! She ran home sobbing and even thought of giving up as a hero! The reason she couldn't help you because she was the one being akumatized that day!"

Everything clicked. Angel disappeared whenever Chat and Ladybug need Flutter's help. The tardies, the absences a few weeks ago, her disappearance when Dark Angel was around.

Angelina Pham is Flutter, the water hero of Paris.

Flutter didn't leave them to die. She was the one who was being akumatized. They didn't know.

And now, Paris know one thing. Flutter is dead. And it's all thanks to a fatal seizure.

* * *

For all Paris knows, Angelina is Flutter, and is dead. Or so we thought.

Angel herself is seen floating in darkness, unconscious. Then, she began to change. Her light, straight blonde hair change to something more wavy and golden, pull together into two pigtails with dangling stars. Her clothes morph into dark purple armor with gold shoulder pads, black pants, gold cowgirl boots, and gold fingerless gloves with a white star on each. Her locket was still there, but it opened to reveal Lilly, curled in a ball, sleeping. It closed again as a pair of arms wrap around Angel, and pull the blonde into another woman's chest.

The woman looks very similar to Angel, but older, wearing a long white gown that reach her ankles. Oh yeah, and little angel wings on her back. "Oh Angel." She mused, hugging the younger blonde, "Oh my poor sweet baby girl. I'm so sorry for leaving you." Angel didn't answer, snoring slightly. The woman sighed, "I'm afraid you're going to my original home, sweetheart. Ellie will help you." She let Angel go, sending her to a portal that appeared when the woman was talking. "I'll send a guardian to help you."

A gold light zap pass her and followed Angel to the portal, landing on the latter's forehead and disappeared. "Is she going to be ok?" The woman turn, seeing a man with messy black hair and gold eyes, wearing a white suit.

She smiled, "I'm sure she's going to be fine, Luis."

Luis sighed, smiling at his wife, "I hope so, Lydia."

* * *

 **So... I rewrited My Angel because when I read the original chapter... It was crappy. So, I rewrite it.**


	2. Meeting New Friends

Angel died. Or, at least that's what she remembered. Stupid seizure. But here she was, lying on what feels like grass.

Was she wearing different clothes? Because it certainly feels very uncomfortable. Despite the fact she really wants to see what the heck is going on, she's too tired. After a minute or two, she sighed and crept open one eye, only to shot up straight when she saw a moon, shaped like a square.

Hooooooly shit.

Hoooooly shit.

She blink and look down at herself, seeing herself in armor. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! She's still alive!

Then, a image of her adopted brother appeared in her vision. Andy. ANDY! Angel whip her head around, eyes panicked, searching for her dearest brother. Nonononononononononono, she can't leave him behind! Absolutely can't!

She suddenly let out a gasp, clutching at her head.

 **'Sorry sweetheart,'** A voice said, **'But I'm afraid I'm going to knock you out. You're panicking way to much.'**

She blacked out before she could ask who it was.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Jesse said in astonishment. "We won!" She said, grinning. "The Enderman was the right way to go."

"Good for you, Jesse." Petra said, turning around and grin at her.

"It's about time we beat Lukas and his gang of jerks!" Jesse continued.

"You know," Petra started. "Lukas may be kinda of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might want to get to know him. Just in case. He's good at building, that's for sure. It's always useful to have a guy like that around, no matter what you might think of him personally."

"Yeah." Jesse agreed, rubbing the back of her neck. "You might be right."

"I'm just saying," Petra continued. "If you run into him at Endercon, try talking to him."

Jesse open her mouth to answer when they heard a groan from a zombie. They turn around and saw Angel, unconscious, with low ponytails, being attacked by a zombie.

"Shoot!" Petra cursed, pulling out her iron sword and ran towards the zombie and stab it in the chest. Jesse got out her own sword and deliver the final hits, making the zombie die.

"Is she ok?" Jesse asked, walking closer to Angel. Angel was still unconscious, but she was breathing. Although, she was bleeding.

Petra turn to Jesse. "She's breathing, so I think she's fine." Then she turn back to Angel. "I'll carry her to Endercon. She needs help." She carefully place Angel on her back. "Wow, she's surprisedly very light."

They began walking across the bridge, Jesse speaking. "So what do you think about where she comes from?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with the cool armor and stuff, she got to be from somewhere important, right?" Jesse shrug.

Suddenly, they came to a stop halfway across the bridge. In front of them, three creepers were hissing and making their way towards them.

"Creepers!" Jesse yelled. Turning around, she spotted zombies and a few zombies making their way out of the cave. "Crap."

Angel's eyes snap open, and jump off Petra's back. Pulling out a iron sword, she turn around and stab a zombie approaching. Then, she swiftly turn around and slice off a creeper's head.

Petra and Jesse snap out of their shocked states and pull out their own swords. Jesse took a step forward and knock back a creeper, quickly backing away before it could explode, then repeating twice.

"There's too many of them!" Jesse yelled as the monsters closed in. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" At the part, 'die', the creepers exploded, blowing Jesse off the bridge as Angel and Petra jump after her.

Petra manage to keep a still pose while Jesse was just waving her arms in the air. Angel flip on her back, looking slightly dazed.

It all went in slow motion, Petra and Jesse came face to face as Angel continue to fall past them. Jesse send Petra a grin, just as a creeper appear behind her, flashing white as it prepared to explode.

Petra's jaw dropped, making Jesse somehow turn around, her smile fading. She pushed the creeper away, sending it into the cliff with chickens clucking around.

It exploded upon contact, causing the chickens go flying, The screen show feathers flying everywhere, with the chickens soaring through the air. Now it show Jesse and Petra's backs (front for Angel's case), as they fell through a flock of flying bats.

Petra punch one away from her face.

The slow motion stop, making their screams finally heard as they landed in the water. They resurfaced, with Jesse shouting, "It burns! It burns!"

"Don't you know?" Petra started. "You dive into the water- you don't land on top of it."

"Pull yourself together," Petra said, starting to swim away. "And follow me." Jesse did just that, but Angel didn't. She was running her fingers through her now wet hair. Petra noticed, and turn around, "Are you coming or not?"

Angel tried to avoid eye contact, and swim, no, sped towards them. There was silence after that.

"Sooooo," Jesse started a bit awkwardly. "We never asked about your name. I'm Jesse and this is Petra."

Angel simply nod and mumbled something.

"Huh?" This came from both girls, with Petra raising her eyebrow.

"Angelina," Angel spoke a little louder. "But, call me Angel for short if you want to."

"Well then Angel," Petra started. "We need to get to Endercon, we can get you medical help there." She point to the side of Angel's neck.

Angel blink, and reach up to gently touch the side of her neck, only to quickly retracted her fingers and saw blood, scrunching up her face. Her eyes glow for a second.

Her eyes stop glowing as her mouth form an 'o', before turning to Petra, and hum in response.

Petra just nod, smiling a bit. "Come on, let's go." Then she began swimming again, with Angel swimming ahead and Jesse swimming after.

* * *

Jesse, Petra and Angel enter the town, walking under a bright purple Endercon banner. Jesse was looking around for Rueben.

"Just let me know if you see Rueben anywhere." She said.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Petra reassured her as Jesse sighed.

"I hope you're right." Angel was silent, looking around in awe. It was obvious it was her first time.

"So, when we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?" Petra said, turning to Jesse. "I just don't want anything to screw this up. Or- anyone."

"Sure, I'll let you handle it." Jesse said.

"And," Petra added. "If you want to be really useful, try to look intimidating."

"Like this?" Jesse narrow her eyes and flex.

Angel turn around and tried to stifle her laughter, before turning back around.

"I'm less scared-of you than scared-for you." Petra said slowly. Then she turn to Angel. "By the way Angel." Angel snap into attention and turn to Petra. "How did you end up near the mines unconscious?"

"Oh. um..." Angel bit her lip, thinking for a few moments, before putting her hand on her head. "It's all a blur. All I can remember is white walls and that's it." It's honestly more of a lie, but nobody will believe a girl 'died' and got send to another world, right?

"What?" Jesse turn to her and raised her eyebrow.

"That's it." Angel replied, shrugging a bit. "I really don't remember anything else except for my name."

"Jesse!"

Looking up, they spotted Axel who was the one who shouted, Olivia walking towards them, looking relieved.

"And... Petra?" Olivia said, looking confused.

"And... Mystery Girl?" Axel said, also confused.

Oh, boy.


	3. Endercon

**Endercon**

"Hey, you all know Petra... My new super-close friend. We're super-close now." Jesse said jokingly.

Olivia and Axel put their hands on their hips and look at her with dead pan looks. Angel just blink, and Petra face palmed as Jesse rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "We ran into each other while I was looking for Rueben."

"Couldn't find him either, huh?" Axel asked, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Olivia said, "We looked everywhere!"

"I saw him, but before I knew what was happening, we were under attack by a zombie horde! I hold him to run," Jesse explained. "It was for his own good."

"What were you doing in the woods, Petra?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. Just... drawn by the sound of Jesse's high-pitched screams."

"I would've been spider-bait if she hadn't found me." Jesse said.

"Sorry we didn't try to find you Jesse." Axel apologized.

"But hey, we won!" Olivia said eagerly, turning to face their build. "Though, I still wish I gotten that part in the back to look better."

"Guys, I'm proud of you." Jesse grin, stepping in front of them **.**

Axel smile a bit. "Aww, shucks."

"Don't make me blush." Olivia said as she smile slightly. Then she deadpan. "Seriously. Don't."

"But you have to thank Jasmine." Axel said as he pat a young girl's shoulder as they stare at their build. She had dark brown hair reaching down her shoulders, purple glasses, dark brown eyes, wearing a purple fading to aqua green turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans, and purple boots. "If she hadn't saved the build, the Ocelots would have won."

"Thanks for saving our build, Jasmine." Jesse smiled at her. "It's the first time we actually won."

Jasmine laugh and wave it off. "Call me Jazz or Jazzy if you want. But it was nothing. Couldn't let a cheater burn the thing down." Her voice sounded a little monotone and her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna go look around Endercon." Jasmine grin a bit. "This is my first time here, I can't wait to see what's so exciting about it!" And then, she ran off.

"Oh, by the way. This is Angelina, or Angel." Petra said as she turn to Angel, who turned around, keeping her eyes hidden. "We found her unconscious with no memories except her name."

Olivia turn to Angel. "Um, hi. My name is Olivia."

"Hi." Angel replied, awkwardly waving.

Axel walk over to her with a grin on his face. "What's up newbie! It's Axel! How do you do?" He said slapping her back, wincing slightly. Angel wince too.

"Be easy on her Axel." Petra said as she walk over to them. "She got attacked when we found her and needs medical help." She said, pointing to the side of Angel's neck, making Axel form an 'o' with his mouth.

"I have some healing potions with me from a booth." Olivia said as she pull out a Healing Potion. Then, she hand it to Angel, who quickly down the potion.

Then, Petra turn to Jesse. "Hey, Jesse. It's time to see about that - thing."

Jesse look a bit confused before her eyes widen in realization. "Oh, right. The 'thing.'"

"Subtle." Olivia said.

"Yeah?"

"As a punch to the face." She continued. "Axel, and I were gonna head into Endercon anyway - see you in there?"

"I heard somebody saying there's free cake by the map booth." Axel commented, turning and making his way into town. Olivia and Angel followed him.

"Hurry," Petra urged, pointing behind Jesse, "We're supposed to meet in that alley over there." Jesse look over her shoulder at said alley.

* * *

"Sooo... You've never been at Endercon before?" Axel asked the blonde.

She look up from her cake and nodded, "Hmm, nothing in here is jerking my memory."

Axel hum, before opening his mouth and said, "Sorry for patting you on the back too hard."

Angel blink at him, "So that's why you've been nervous around me?" He awkwardly nodded, making Angel laugh, "Oh, don't worry about it! It didn't actually hurt. I only winced because of the pained expression on your face."

Axel grin, before his eyes trailed to her locket, "Who got you that necklace?" He ask, pointing towards the locket, "It looks well made."

"Axel," Olivia stared, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Petra said she doesn't have her memories."

"Oh, sorry."

Angel shook her head at them, smiling a bit, "It's fine, geez. As for the question, I think my mum give it to me." It is true. God, she miss her mom. Her real mom.

Olivia blink at her, "So if you don't remember, do you remember the Order of the Stone?"

Angel and open her mouth to answer, when, "OF!" She yelped as she accidentally bump into someone and fell, although the person she bump into kept his balance. "Sorry," She apologized, "I wasn't watching where I-"

"Well, well, well, it's the Order of the Losers." Gill sniggered, Aiden being the one Angel bump into. "And look, a new member."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" She said, getting up to her feet and put her hands on her hips, "Sir, are you forgetting this team won the Compilation?"

Several heads snap to her, jaws dropped. Aiden glared at her, "Watch who you're talking to Sil-"

"And watch a group of bullies mistreat a team just because they won? No can do, sir."

Axel cheered and high fived the blonde as Olivia chuckle at this. Aiden walk towards the blonde, glare hardening, "Watch your manners you little-"

"Enough, Aiden." Lukas interrupted, putting his arm in front of him, "Let's just check out the rest of the convention." He said, sending an apologetic look towards the other blonde, who just grin and send him a thumbs up, making both Olivia and Axel raise an eyebrow.

The other Ocelots grumbled, but followed their leader anyway. Once they were gone, Angel decided to break the silence, "Blondie over there seems nice."

"Lukas?" Axel ask, "He's arrogant and a huge jerk."

Much to their surprise, Angel only smirk and said, "I'll believe it when I see it." She cross her arms, turning to Olivia, "By the way, Olivia. What was your question before this happened?"

Olivia blink, before remembering her question before the Ocelots arrived, "Ah, well, do you remember the Order of the Stone?"

"Who are they?"

A few people who overheard the question turn to her in shock, while Axel and Olivia didn't look surprised, "Not surprising." Olivia said, shaking her head, "The Order of the Stone are the ones who taken down The Ender Dragon."

Angel look surprised, of course she played Minecraft, she knows who The Ender Dragon is. Being a loner has it's perks. "Oh, so who are the members?"

Olivia smiled, "There are four members. Gabriel the Warrior, Magnus the Rogue, Soren the Architect, Ellegaard-"

"Wait, stop right there." Angel interrupted. "Repeat the last name."

Olivia blinked. "Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer." She repeated, sharing a suspicious glance with Axel. "Why?"

Angel frown, putting a hand to her temple, "I don't know why, but Ellegaard sounds really familiar." And it's true. When she was younger, she saw her mum read a letter from a young woman named 'Ellie', short for 'Ellegaard'.

"Huh," Olivia mused, interrupting Angel's thoughts, "Maybe if we meet her, we can get answers for your memories. But it's not like we can reunite the Order to save the world, right?"

"You own me two iron ingots if we do get answers from Ellegaard."

"Oh, it is on!"

Axel laugh at the little banter between the two, "I'm going to check out the convention, have fun." And then he walk away.

* * *

Olivia and Angel were next to the booth, the former telling the latter more about Ellegaard and the Order, which was getting Angel more interested in them, when a voice at the back of Angel's head spoke out, **'I hope your not getting too distracted.'**

Angel flinch, making Olivia raised an eyebrow, _**'Who are you?'**_

 **'My name isn't important,'** It spoke, **'You need to be alone so I can explain what is happening.'**

"Angel?" A hand waved in front of Angel's face, making the latter snap into reality, "Are you ok?"

Angel turn to see a worried Olivia, "Yeah," She replied, "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while so I can explore the convention more."

Olivia's mouth formed a 'o', "Alright." She replied, beginning to walk away, "See ya later, Angel."

Angel smiled, before forming a serious look, looking around to see if anyone was watching, before 'talking' to the voice, _**'Alright, I'm alone, who are you, and why am I here?'**_

 **'Chill out Angel.'** It replied. **'You can trust me.'**

 _ **'How do I know that?'**_

 **'You have no choice.'** It simply said. **'I'm your guardian. Your mother assigned me.'**

 _ **'My mother is dead.'**_ Angel hissed in her head as she started walking. _**'My father is dead too.'**_

 **'Ah, but your mother assigned me before she died.'** It lied, knowing Angel doesn't know her parents are spirits.

Angel stop walking, growing suspicious, before continuing to walk, _**'Then why now? Why are you talking to me now?'**_

 **'Your mother knew you will come here one day.'** It replied. **'This is her original home.'** Angel's eyes widen as she duck behind an empty booth. When Angel didn't say anything, it continued, **'You're here because of logic. When someone dies, they go to another universe without their memories until they met their beloved ones again. Since this is your mother's original home, you're not striped of your memories until you die again.'**

 _ **'My parents are still alive?'**_

 **'Well, they're spirits now. They can't go to another universe until they rest in peace.'**

Angel sighed, kicking halfheartedly at the ground, before tensing when her brother and kwami came to mind, _**'What about Lilly and Andy? Are you keeping them somewhere?'**_

 **'Andy is safe.'** It reassured her. **'He just got akumatized shortly after your funeral. But Paris now knows who Flutter is. As for Lilly, she's in your locket, safe and sound.'**

Angel fumble for her locket, popping it open to see her kwami, sleeping soundly. For a moment, she stare at the kwami, unsure whatever or not to wake her. She sighed, silently poking her, "Lilly." She whispered. "Lilly, wake up."

She groan, swatting away Angel's finger, "Five more minutes." Then, she froze. Slowly, she open her eyes and gasped. "Angel?" She whispered, eyes widen.

Angel smiled a bit, "Yeah, it's me."

She zap out of the locket and launch on to Angel's cheek, tears flowing down her face. "I can't believe you're alive! I thought I would have to be with another holder!" Angel close the locket and gently hug the kwami back, whispering reassurances to the little god. When Lilly finally calmed herself down, she look at Angel with a stern look, "Alright missy, explain."

Angel sighed and shook her head at the little god, "Not now, in case you didn't know, we're surrounded by hundreds of people. And it isn't the best idea to slap me across the face and give me a ten minute lecture."

Lilly snorted, "I do not do that."

"May I must remind you about the time when I almost died by the hands of an akuma?"

"It was a reasonable time! You jump in front of Chat and got a sword through the stomach!"

"He was about to get kill-"

"Angel, I appreciate you looking out for your friends, but you need to worry about your health more." Lilly deadpanned.

Angel open her mouth to reply, when a voice interrupted her, "Angel!" Lilly drove into one of Angel's pigtails while the blonde jumped and turn around. Petra was running towards him, panting when she stop in front of the blonde. "Have you seen this guy, this creepy guy, wearing a green robe?"

Angel blink, "Oh, um.." She bit her lip, tapping her foot. "No I don't think so." She answered, making the redhead groan in frustration. "Why is that?"

Petra sighed and look down at the shorter blonde, "Well, me and Jesse-"

" 'Jesse and I'."

Petra poke her in the side, "Don't be a grammar freak." She said, chuckling a bit. "Jesse and I-" She corrected, making Angel laugh, "-were at a deal, and the guy I mentioned earlier cheated me out of a diamond. So, we're looking for him to get either the diamond or the Wither Skull back."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Wither Skull? Don't you think it's suspicious that some random guy wants a Wither Skull? What if he wants to build a Wither?"

Petra stayed silent for a few moments, "I never thought about that." She said, before looking at the blonde, "So how do you know about the Wither?"

Angel, completely forgetting that this isn't normal Minecraft, said, "I fought one before."

"Well, that explains w- Wait WHAT!" Petra yelled in shock, causing multiple people to turn to them. Angel face palmed. Once everyone turn back to what they were doing, Petra spoke up, but more quietly, "How?"

"Some idiot decided to spawn a Wither in the village. From what I've seen. It just pop in my head when you mentioned the Wither Skull." She explained, "I bump into it, and it didn't exactly end well." When Petra raised an eyebrow, Angel continued, "I nearly died, forcing the leader of the village to kill it and waste a healing potion on me." The story is... mostly true.

Petra's eyebrow raise even higher at the last part, but shook it off. "At least you're getting some of your memories." She said, smiling, "But keep an eye out for the guy for me."

"Sure."

Petra quickly thanked the blonde and ran off. Lilly flew out of Angel and cross her arms, "Explain."

"I learn a thing. " Angel started. "When someone dies, they go to another universe without their memories. I'm an exception since this place was mum's original home, but unless I die again, I'll still have my memories."

Lilly stayed silent for a few moments,"Are you sure you're not tired and sleepy like last time?"

"Honey, is there any explanation why I'm still here?" Angel spoke, sounding a bit amused.

Lilly gently swat at her, "Touche."

"Now," Angel started, "Let's go look for that creepy guy Petra mentioned earlier..."

Someone place their hand on the Angel's shoulder. "Who are you talking to, Angel?" Lilly drove in Angel's hair as she shriek and turn around, wide eyed, seeing Jesse behind her.

"Jesse! Gosh, you scared me! Don't sneak up to people like that!"

"Sorry," Jesse rub the back of her neck sheepishly. "But WHO are you talking to anyway?"

"Oh, uh..." Angel's eyes darted around nervously, shuffling her feet. "I was talking to myself?"

Jesse slowly raised an eyebrow. "That other voice didn't sound like yours. Are you sure you're not hiding something from us?"

"... Are you expecting me to tell you every secret I discovered about myself when I JUST met you?"

"Touche." Jess roll her eyes. She could already tell Angel isn't very trusting of strangers.

Then, Angel look down at Rueben, bending down and petting him. "Hey there little guy." Rueben oink in satisfaction.

Jesse smile a bit. "That's Rueben, he's my pet pig."

Angel look up with stars in her eyes. "He's super adorable. I've got to tell you that." She cross her arms, smiling a bit. "So what is it? You didn't just scare the crap out of me just to ask me about who I was talking to, did you?"

Jesse tried to stifle her laughter, before forming a serious look. "Have you seen a creepy-looking guy with a beard and this... blue stone on his belt?"

"Ah, you mean the guy who cheated Petra out of a diamond." Angel muse. "Petra came by earlier and told me about him. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him. Sorry." Angel uncross her arms and send Jesse an apologetic look.

Jesse just sigh. "No, it's fine. I just want to find the guy as soon as possible." Then, she smile at Angel. "But thanks anyway."

Angel's face soften. "No problemo." Then, the trio started walking, before spotting Olivia, and walk towards her.


	4. OH CRAP!

**OH CRAP!**

Jesse reach forward and tap on Olivia's shoulder.

"Remember that thing I had to go do with Petra?" Jesse asked. When Olivia nod, she continue. "Long story short, we met up with this guy, he cheated me and Petra out on a deal and now we're trying to track him down. You in?"

Angel snorted. "You mean 'You're in' "

"Save me the Grammar lessons for later, Angel."

Olivia gave an amused grin as she watch the two's exchange "Oh, I'm in alright."

"Any sign of him?" Petra said, walking up to them with Axel following behind. Jesse shook her head.

"I thought I saw him earlier, but it was a false alarm- Wait! There he is!" Five heads snap towards the stairs leading up to the building where the keynote was being held. Ivor was making his way up, he glance over his shoulder, before going inside.

"Looks like he's heading towards the Hall." Jesse said. Angel's eyes glow for a bit, before turning back to normal.

"We're going to get past the usher to follow him." Petra said, pointing to the same usher that had stopped fans from swarming Gabriel.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jesse asked.

Angel stroke her chin, before a smile crept on her face. "Ah, I got one." She quickly untied her pigtails and tied them to a low ponytail. Then, she walk towards the usher and began talking to him.

Jesse and the others all shared a look, before walking closer.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jesse let out a shriek, tripped, crash into Olivia, who crashed into Axel, who crashed into Petra, who tripped over Rueben, making all of them in a heap on the unfortunate Rueben.

Jesse groan, looking up, revealing a very sheepish-looking Lukas grinning nervously down at her, reaching out a hand to Jesse. "Sorry about that."

"O-Oh no it's fine!" Jesse stuttered, taking his hand and got up, helping her friends.

Rueben gave an offended oink as everyone got off of him one by one. Axel and Olivia gave Lukas a look, but didn't say anything. "It's cool. Also, Angel is trying to convince that usher to let us in." Jesse motion to the said girl, who was making hand motions to the usher. "We found the guy who cheated Petra. He just ran into the keynote."

Just as Jesse said that, Angel ran over. "He'll let us in if we get him a slime block. I don't know why he wants it, but I don't care right now." She shrug.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you convince him to let us in?"

Angel just grin. "A lady has her secrets."

* * *

 **What really happened.**

Angel walk in front of the usher with a uncomfortable frown on her face. "Um, hi. Um, a few alliances of mine won the competition but didn't get the tickets. I know I'm not on their team, but someone spam their friend and headed this way. Sooo, can we please go in?"

The usher look over her shoulder. "Sorry brah, if you're not on their team, no entry."

Angel was starting to grow irritated with the usher. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm not on their team, but that someone spam their friend and went inside. So we need to get to him."

The usher narrow his eyes. "Sorry Silver. But no entry."

Something in Angel snapped. She grabbed the usher's collar and glared at him. "I don't care what you call me, but call me that again, I will break your face."

Unknowingly, her eyes began glowing red, scaring the usher. "I-I-If you bring me a slime block, I may let you brahs pass."

Angel blink, making the glowing stop. "Oh?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" The usher nodded. "I get really bored easily, so if you get me a slime block, I'll let your friends in."

"Good." She let go of the usher and walk towards Jesse and the others.

* * *

"Anyway," Angel patted her arm as she look at the group. "Does anyone have a slime ball or block? Blondie, you don't have to-"

Lukas reach into his pocket. "It's Lukas, also, you're a blonde too." Then he pull out a slime ball and hand it to Angel. "But it's no problem. Whatever you guys are doing, I'm in."

Angel just shrug and pocketed the slime ball. "Thanks, I'm Angelina by the way. But call me Angel."

"So I've heard."

"Thanks Lukas." Petra said, smiling at him. "Told ya he was useful." Petra whisper to Jesse.

"Aw, man." Axel narrow his eyes distrustfully at Lukas. "This guy isn't actually cool, is he?"

"Remains to be seen." Olivia said, eyes narrowed. Lukas glare at them.

"At least he's trying to help." Angel said, narrowing her eyes at them. "What's wrong with him anyway? He seems like a nice guy."

Jesse gently tap on her shoulder. "Lukas and his friends are our rivals. It's kinda lighting between us."

Angel formed an 'o' with her lips. "Well then," Angel turn to them. "Let's get the rest of the slime balls before you three can bite each other's heads off." What? She've seen her parents argue almost 24/7, she wasn't going to let those three argue when they're trying to find Ivor.

"Angel's right," Petra came up next to the said girl. "We need to find Ivor."

"Then let's split up and find more slime balls." Jesse said. Then they split up. Jesse went to where a guy was bouncing on a slime block with his hands on his hips.

Jesse then walk over to the stall next to the guy, only to realize that the person running it was the woman she mistook for Ivor. "Ohh, heyy." Jesse laugh nervously. "We meet again."

The woman just glare at her. Jesse rub the back of her head. "8 slime balls, please."

"Really sorry, but we've got a limited supplies today so we're only giving two per customer." The woman held up a slime ball.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I honestly thought you were someone else."

"Apology accepted." The woman said, her face blank.

"A round of slime balls for everyone, please." Axel said, walking over with Petra and Olivia. Later, they walk away from the stand, each with two slime balls.

"Ok, we got everything." Jesse said as she walk up to Angel, who was chatting with Lukas.

"Egg-cellent." Angel smile as a chicken stroll pass, turning to Jesse.

Jesse and Lukas dead pan. "Stop."

"Just kidding." Angel chuckle, before handing the slime ball she has to Jesse. "Now, go over to the crafting table over there," She motion to the nearby crafting table. "And craft that slime block."

"You're not going to craft it?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"And let those three bite each other's heads off while crafting the thing?" Angel ask, motioning to Lukas (who walk over to the others to let Jesse and Angel talk), Olivia and Axel. "Sorry sweetheart, but those three need another buffer between them. I bet not even Petra can handle them by herself on her own."

"Oh well." Jesse shrug, before going over to the crafting table. "It's crafting time."

"So," Lukas's voice was heard as Jesse began placing down the slime blocks. "You guys been building together long? You've got good chemistry."

"Are you jealous?" Axel ask.

"I'm just saying, I think it's cool you have a team that works so well together."

"You're totally jealous."

"You two stop it." Angel's voice pop in, sounding annoyed as two yelps were heard.

"Ow! Not the ear! Why the ear?!"

On the crafting table, the slime balls merge together to form a slime block. "Ta da!" Jesse smile. "One slime block." Then, her smile fell. "Gross."

"Give it here." Angel said, reaching out a gloved hand. Jesse immediately gave the slime block to her. Angel took it and walk towards the usher, handing it to him. "There you go... now, can we please go in?" She ask with a dark glint in her eyes. The usher flinched.

"Oh, uh, sure brahs, go ahead." And then he quickly step aside.

Angel's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" With a motion for the others, all of them went walking through the gates. She drop the sweet and cheerful personality into a serious one. "Let's hurry up and go before we lose him."

Petra reach out and ruffled her hair. "I need you to come with me whatever I make a deal." She said, grinning a bit.

Angel blink, and smile, before all of them jog across the bridge towards the Hall. Olivia, Rueben, Jesse, Lukas, Petra and Axel made their way inside. The show didn't started yet, so no one was there. But Ivor was no where to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Petra ask.

"There!" Jesse yell, pointing. Angel follow where Jesse was pointing, seeing a wooden door, a little way off the main entrance. "Through that door."

The gang quickly made their way towards it, only for Lukas to stop them. "What do we do once we catch him?"

At their thoughtful looks, Lukas continued. "There are a million ways to play this. But considering this isn't my fight, I'll follow your lead."

Jesse stayed silent, thinking for a few moments, before answering, "Whatever we have to."

"You're way more intense than I gave you credit for, Jesse." Lukas said, looking a little taken back at the girl's dark tone.

"Ready?" Jesse ask, turning to Petra.

Petra grin, a dark glint dancing in her eyes. "Ready." Jesse turn and led them through the door, but Angel stops and notices Lukas face palming and mumbling something to himself.

Angel smirks, before continuing.

They reach the corner, Jesse poking her head out, Petra appearing next to her, then Olivia appeared on Jesse's other side, Lukas and Angel above them, Axel above them and Reuben, who pop up on Axel's back.

"See anything?" Jesse whispered.

"Other than a library, I don't see anything." Angel whisper back.

"He must have gone out another way." Petra said.

They came out from hiding and began making their way to the library. Olivia spoke up. "What is all this?"

"Looks like it used to be the basement." Jesse replied. "Weird place to have a hideout."

Petra look around. "I bet you anything I'll find my Wither Skull here."

Axel walk excitedly past the shelves. "And if we find anything else cool to steal along the way," Then he lean over to look at a lit redstone lamp. "So be it, right?"

"Axel, that's not what we're here to do." Petra said, walking up to him.

"I did say we should do whatever we have to.." Jesse trailed off. Axel pop up from around a bookshelf.

"And if the guy's not around, what we have to do is steal."

"I don't want to stoop to his level." Petra said.

Angel turn to her with puppy eyes. "Does that mean I can't take a book or two?"

Petra look away from the blonde, blushing a bit. "Fine, but don't use that look on me again."

Angel grin in response and rush over to a bookshelf to look for any books she's interested in, earning a few chuckles from them, before Axel turn to Petra.

"But isn't that the best way to get back at him?"

"Let's focus on finding the skull," Jesse said, narrowing her eyes. "Not stealing."

"Nobody lets me have any fun." Axel complain, crossing his arms. "Besides, you can steal. You stole Lukas."

Jesse blushed and look down, shifting her foot. Lukas look away, blushing from embarrassment. Petra roll her eyes at the two. "Come on. The faster we find what we're looking for," She said, climbing down the stairs. "The faster we can get the heck out of here."

They split up as Jesse recovered from her embarrassment, and look at the books, but finding nothing interesting. She round the corner to see Petra rummaging through a chest. "Oh, hello." She said, pulling out a golden sword. Petra swung the sword around, making Jesse take a step back. She turn to her with unimpressed look. "Too heavy. And too soft.""But super flashy."

"Yeah," Petra chuckled. "I don't think this guy does much fighting... Hey, you still have that one stone sword, right?"

"Yeah," Jesse replied. "I almost wave it at this jerkwad butcher earlier when Jazzy came around and helped me."

"Impressive." Petra said, putting away the sword.

"You're keeping it?" Jesse ask. "But I thought it was too soft, too heavy."

Petra shrug. "Eh, it still might come in handy." She said, turning back to the chest. "And it IS super flashy."

Jesse continue past her into a large room, where the ones were looking around. She walk up to Angel, who was reading a book, along with ten books beside her.

"Woah." Jesse breathed as she stare at the pile of books. "I didn't think you were THAT much of a bookworm."

Angel grins sheepishly. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Jesse just shrug. "Find any information?"

"Mostly about brewing." Angel answered, looking down to read again. "I got to say, this guy knows a lot about brewing. This information is pretty useful."

"Ah," Jesse mused. "Got any memories yet?" Angel immediately stiffen up, pupils sinking.

Jesse's eyes widen as Angel dropped the book. "Angel?" She asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde. After a minute, Angel blink, her pupils returning back to normal. Then she look down on herself, and began patting herself down.

"No bruises or wounds..." She mumbled. Then she look up at Jesse. "Nothing so far, I think, but it'll come to me later on."

"You know," Jesse started. "You can tell me."

Angel patted her arm. "In case you didn't know..." She trailed off. "I just met you."

"I know," Jesse said. "But you can trust us."

"I don't know, Jesse..."

Angel look away, picking up the book and continue reading. "But I'll think about that..."

Jesse sighed and walk over to a purple glowing potion on a quartz block. "Oooooh, take a look at that!"

"You're not gonna believe me," Axel said, rushing over to her. "But I swear I had a dream about this. Okay, potion. I know this is a big step, but... I would be honored if you'd come home with me."

Jesse shook her head. "C'mon, Axel - make yourself useful and go find that skull."

"I am..." And then he took the potion anyway.

Jesse narrow her eyes. "Uh, nope. You're literally doing the exact opposite of what I just asked you to do. There's no way he won't notice his fancy is missing." She point out.

"A good thief," Axel started, looking at another potion that wasn't glowing. "Always covers his tracks." He grab it and place it on the quartz block. "Fixed it." He declared, before wandering off.

"Oh, yeah, the perfect crime."

Jesse spotted a lever that was perviously being hid by the purple potion. She gave a quiet hum, before looking over her shoulder at Lukas and walk towards him. "Hey, Lukas, you find anything?"

"Uhh," Lukas started, looking at her. "You want an instruction manual on How to Build a Creepy Villain Lair Using Everyday Objects?" He asked. "If you want information, ask Angel," He said, motioning to the said blonde wearing a look of confusion as she read the book. "I'm pretty sure she already read half of the books here."

Jesse chuckled, "I already talk to her. She said all the books she read are all about brewing." She said. "But keep looking, we'll be out of here soon. I hope."

Jesse look back over to the lever she spotted earlier and make her way towards it. She pull it down, making the bookcase Olivia had been looking at descend into the ground.

Startled, Olivia backed away from the bookcase as it reveal a T made of Soul Sand with a glowing command block in the middle. A chest rested in front of the T.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Jesse ask as everyone gathered around.

"Soul Sand." Petra replied. "It was everywhere in the Nether."

"What about that block in the middle?" Jesse ask. Olivia step forward.

"I've never seen one of these before." She said, squinting in the machine's light, reaching forward. "I wonder if I just take a closer l-"

Fingers closed tightly (but not violently) on Olivia's wrist, making the said engineer yelp. Everyone apurtly turn to Angel, who was the one who grab Olivia's wrist.

"Don't touch it..." She whisper, her normally soft voice panicked and scared. "It's dangerous."

"I-I was just looking," Olivia stuttered.

Angel loosen her grip on Olivia's wrist. "Sorry." She mumbled, her voice turning back to normal. "I don't know what came over me."

Olivia blink, backing away from the Command Block. Jesse raised an eyebrow, but walk towards the chest and open it, eyes widening. "Soooo... good news, weird news."

The others began to gather around her, peering into the chest. Jesse continue, "I found the skulls, but..."

"What the hell?" Petra said, frowning. "Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he's got two of them already? He was in such a hurry to get it too."

"This has gotta be connected somehow." Jesse said. "A chest filled with skulls was hidden back here with everything else; that's gotta mean something."

Petra frown. "But what?"

"I think I know what's going on here." Lukas said. "Soul Sand... plus three Wither Skulls... That's the recipe for a Wither."

"But... a Wither." Petra said, shaking her head. "That's-"

"One of the worst monsters there is." Lukas finished.

"We came down here to find the skull." Jesse said. "Well, we found it."

"Maybe we should just grab it and get out of here," Petra replied. "While we still can."

Ehh, it's kinda too late to do that. Cuz the sound of footsteps clacking on stone could be heard.

"Oh merde." (Oh sh*t.) Angel whispered.

"Uh, guys?" Lukas said.

"Scatter!" Petra hissed. Immediately, the group rushed for a hiding place, Rueben pushing the lever to close the bookshelf. Angel quickly scatter up and bookshelf and press her back against the wall.

Ivor walk into the library, making Angel squeeze her eyes shut.

" 'Don't you recognize me?!' " Ivor said as he made his way through the library. For a terrifying moment, Angel thought he found them. Until he continue, "Or... wait... 'Surprise to see me?!' " he passed Petra, who was press against the bookshelf, right as he shouted the last two words, making her flinch a bit.

"No, that's not good... 'Thought you were rid of me, didn't you?' " Lukas peek out from the double chest he drove in. "That's better."

Angel's gaze pass over to Jesse, who was listening carefully, before following Ivor into the room where the Wither set up was.

Much to Angel's amusement, Ivor actually _walked_ pass Axel, who was pressed between a bookshelf and wooden beam, Angel, and Reuben was hiding on the potion shelf.

Then he stopped, glancing back at the shelf Rueben had been sitting on, but the pig had manage to run to a different hiding spot, and Angel and Axel had sneak away (in Angel's case, backflip out of sight).

As Ivor continue past the fake potion, Rueben peek out from behind the quartz block.

Jesse peek up from her hiding spot, watching as Ivor knelt down to open a double chest. Olivia tried to get a closer look but accidentally knock over a potion, making it clatter on the floor.

"What was that?" Ivor said, whipping back up and around, narrowing his eyes. "Who's there?"

Ivor made his way to where Olivia was hiding, spotting the potion bottle on the floor.

Olivia press her back against the bookshelf as Ivor slowly made his way towards her. She scrunched her eyes shut. Jesse jump out of her hiding place, shouting, "Over here, jerk!"

Ivor spun around, glaring at Jesse. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. Then he ask in a quieter voice. "What did you see?"

"Leave her alone!" Petra shouted, rushing out of her hiding place. Axel did the same, stepping out and crossing his arms with a glare.

"Yeah, back off, pal."

A pair of feet landed, revealing it to be Angel, delivering a sharp glare to Ivor, but not saying anything.

"You two?!" Ivor scowl, looking from Jesse to Petra. "Did you follow me here?"

"You though you could screw us over and get away with it, didn't you?!" Petra growl as Lukas came out of the chest.

"We're here to prove you wrong." Jesse said. Olivia come up behind her and Axel and Rueben going over to stand by Jesse, with the larger man crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do about it? I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned."

Jesse walk towards him, "We know what you're doing down here." She point to the direction of the hidden ingredients, "Soul Sand and three Wither Skulls? You're building a Wither!"

Ivor look surprised. "Huh. Smarter than you look."

"Hey!" Angel growl, not pleased with the insult directed to Jesse. Plus the death glare, the shadows over the top-half of her face and the glowing eyes, she looks very imitating. Ivor started back for a moment.

"Nothing talks to my friends like that!" Axel finished for Angel, walking up to Ivor, crossing his arms. "Now shut your mouth- or else."

"Enough!" Ivor snapped. "You've wasted too much of my time already." He turn around and sprint away, a bookshelf momentarily shielding him from sight.

Petra look around. "Where'd he do?"

Ivor pop up in front of four iron blocks, holding a pumpkin over his head.

"If you won't leave of your own volition," Ivor said as the group gasped. "I'll happily remove you myself!" With that, he place the pumpkin on top of the iron blocks, coming around to stand in front of it. The statue shook, before forming into an Iron Golem in a poof of smoke. "Show our friends the door, will you?"

Screaming, they duck as the Golem swing it's long arms in an attempt to hit them. The Golem turn back to them, raising an arm to hit the nearest person, which happen to be Jesse.

It was about to strike again, until Angel ran forward and high kick it right in the chest, making it flinch.

There was a moment of silence, until Angel hissed, jumping up and down, holding her foot, mumbling swears in French under her breath, before droving into a roll to dodge a hit.

Petra and Olivia were already running up the stairs towards the door, Jesse was quick to follow them, narrowly dodging another hit from the Golem. She pick up a squealing Rueben, with Axel right behind him.

They ran upstairs, the Golem too slow and stupid to realize they were already gone.


	5. Pocky Jokes (Side Story)

Angel giggle, looking at the pack of pocky she had in her hand, before proceeding to walk towards her friends. "Hey."

Lukas hum in response and turn towards her, only to froze at what she was holding. "AG..."

Angel stifle her laughter. "Yes?"

"What are you doing with that pocky?"

Petra narrow her eyes at her. "Yeah, what are you doing with that? I am not playing pocky with Axel again."

Olivia, Axel and Jesse silently watch, the latter turning redder and redder every second. Angel let a weird grin spread across her face, "Nothing~" She replied. "We're not playing pocky again, but close your eyes for a second."

"Angie, why-"

"Close your eyes."

Petra sighed and close her eyes, so did the others. A silent giggle came from Angel as she took out two pocky sticks.

"You can open them now."

Petra open one eye, but that was enough to let her burst out laughing. Curious, Lukas slowly open his eyes and quickly followed her lead, sniggering helplessly. Soon, the room was filled with raucous laughter.

Angel let her lips curl up. "Thinking of a good walrus pun is no easy tusk!"

Laughter reaches hysterical level.

* * *

So, I got this idea in my head for a while and couldn't get it out of my head XD

So, enjoy this little side story. If you didn't get the joke, because I'm horrible at describing things, I'll give you a link post/153251124945/i-got-requests-for-the-pocky-game-so-heres-my

Just, type it in if you can't copy it LMAO


	6. WITHERSTORM! RUN!

**WITHERSTORM! RUN!**

Angel shriek as she dodge another hit from the golem, since for some reason, it stick to attacking her. She was tempted to use her Miraculous, but before she could yell out the usual call, a hand grab her wrist and pull her into a chest.

Her breath halted, feeling the space around her close onto her, her heart beating rapidly. Curse her claustrophobia. She squeak and rammed her elbow on the side of the chest.

A hand grab her shoulder and rubbed circles on her back, but she didn't care. What she know, is that she needs to get out now. "Shhhh! Shhhhh!" A familiar voice hissed as a hand slap over her mouth and another grab both of her wrists. She could faintly the footsteps of the iron golem as it stopped in front of the chest she and someone else were hiding.

She stop her panicking, and listen for any sounds, eyes widen. When the footsteps fainted away, she managed to get a good look on the person who saved her, "Lukas?!" She whispered. "I thought you were with the others!"

"I thought you were with them too!" The other blonde hissed.

Angel paused for a moment. "The golem started attacking me for some reason. I think it was because I kicked it. It was like, 'lol, since you kicked me, I'll go after you and punch everything so I can hit you like an idiot' or something."

The other blonde snorted and tried to hide his giggles that were threatening to escape his mouth. Angel bit back a smirk, before scrambling out of the chest, race up a bookshelf and sat down, hidden from view.

"What are you doing?" Lukas whisper, lifting the chest lib to look at her.

"It was getting cramped in there." Angel said. "Plus, I have claustrophobia."

"Seems like it after you hit the side of the chest and alerting the iron golem." He said, snorting. Angel gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

With the others, they managed to get out of the basement and gander in a half-circle.

"Everyone okay?" Jesse ask.

Olivia look around. "Umm... guys? Where's Lukas and Angel?"

They look around, but the two blondes were no where to be seen. Jesse glance over her shoulder. "I thought they were right behind me!"

"Well," Axel started. "If they're not here, the only place they could be is..." He look over their heads, making them all turn to look at the open door.

"They're still down here."

Petra turn back to the group, "Ivor's got an Iron Golem and all the ingredients to build a Wither down there. It he were to unleash it in this crowd of people... We have to act fast."

"It just so happens that the greatest warrior all of time is in the building." Olivia said. "We should ask Gabriel for help." Behind them, Gabriel was going on and on about feeling pressure about going to the keynote. "This is the smartest way to help Lukas."

"He's tough," Petra agreed. "I just hope he's tough enough to hold out a little bit longer."

Jesse seemed to have come to a decision of her own, "I'm going after them by myself."

"By yourself?" Petra ask. "Are you sure, Jesse?"

Jesse look at the basement door. "Yeah." She turn back to the others, "The rest of you, go get Gabriel."

"We're on it, Jesse." Olivia said.

"We'll figure out a way to warn Gabriel, and then we'll meet you back here." Petra told Jesse.

"Let's crash this party." Axel said, grinning.

"Be back as soon as I can."

Petra look at her for a few moments. "Be careful."

Jesse and Rueben make their way to the basement door as Gabriel went on and went about nothing important.

She open it, looking down at the unlit staircase. She look over her shoulder at the crowd, before turning back around, "Here goes nothing." She said, starting to descend the stairs.

* * *

The door close behind her, as Jesse and Rueben tip toe down the hall, peeking over the wall, only to duck down as the golem was just a few feet away.

The golem look at where Jesse was hiding a moment, before stupidly continuing on it's way. Jesse peek out again with a sigh of relief.

Then, she tip toe down the steps while the golem was distracted. "Lukas?" She whisper as she round the corner. "Angel? Can you hear me?" She tip toe over to where she'd been hiding in earlier. "Even though I'm whispering?"

"Jesse?" The chest Ivor'd been searching though open, Lukas's eyes peeking out. "Is that you whispering super loudly?"

Angel made a sound that sounded between a cough, a laugh, and a sneeze, covering her mouth with her hand to smother it in order to not alert the golem.

"Lukas! Over here!" Jesse gestured for him to come over, but Lukas's eyes widened and duck back into the chest. Jesse blink, and turn around, only to realize that right behind her was the golem.

The golem roar and swing it's arms at Jesse, who managed to dodge it. The golem was about to strike again, but Angel pull out a gold whip and smack it in the back.

The golem flinch and turn around, swing it's arms wildly like the idiot it is. Jesse seized her chance and jump over the bookcase, out of sight, Rueben quickly following her.

Jesse and Rueben peek out of their hiding spots, looking at the chest Lukas was hiding in. "Where's Angel?" The chest open, revealing his eyes.

A familiar voice spoke out, "Up here."

Jesse look up, revealing Angel, who was on top of the bookshelf, positioned like a cat, with the whip in her hand.

Jesse snorted too, "How the heck did you climb up there?"

"I was in the chest earlier," Angel started. "Got a panic attack and race up here."

"Claustrophobia?"

"Claustrophobia." Angel said.

"You two okay?"

"Uh... I've been worse. Well, I can't say this is the best spot I've ever been." Lukas said.

"And, honestly, I can't stay up here forever." Angel said.

"Any bright ideas?"

Jesse started looking around, not knowing what to do, when all the sudden, a blue blur flew out of Angel's ponytail, and started flying around the golem, making it run in circles like an idiot. Angel blink, smacking her forehead with her hand.

Distract the golem? Check. Make it run in circles like an idiot? Definite yes.

"What the-" Lukas started, but Jesse quickly grab a potion and flung it at the golem.

"Now, Lukas!" Jesse hissed, "Run!"

Lukas climb out of the chest, and began running past Jesse in the direction of the stairs. Angel jump off the bookshelf and ran off, yelling something in French.

Jesse turn her attention back to the golem, eyes widening when it was advancing on her. The golem raise it's arm to strike, making Jesse jump back with a yell, briefly making eye-contact with Reuben.

The golem raise it's arm to swat her again, but Rueben let out a loud oink, making it stop, turning around to see what the noise was.

Rueben quickly hide behind the shelf, Jesse doing the same while the golem's back was turned.

Jesse turn her attention back to the golem, eyes widening when it was advancing on her. The golem raise it's arm to strike, making Jesse jump back with a yell, briefly making eye-contact with Reuben.

The golem raise it's arm to swat her again, but Rueben let out a loud oink, making it stop, turning around to see what the noise was.

Rueben quickly hide behind the shelf, Jesse doing the same while the golem's back was turned.

The golem turn to Jesse, but she was already gone. It turn and walk away.

Quietly and quickly, Jesse and Rueben made their way through the bookshelves and back to the stairs. "Nice one, Rueben."

"Okay, Jesse, come on. " Lukas whisper, who was waiting for her along with Angel. "Let's go!" They ran through the library, speaking normally. "Thanks for coming back for us. I don't know if anybody was going to."

"No man left behind," Jesse said as they ran up the stairs to the door, "That's my motto."

"Guess we own you one." Angel said.

The trio made their way out of the basement.

"Where are the others?" Lukas ask. Angel look over her shoulder and point to that direction.

"I suppose that's our best bet."

The two turn around, only to see Axel and others standing in front of the stage and talking to Gabriel.

"Dude, I dunno how I can be any clearer!" The three make their way towards the other as the screen switch to get a better look at the others. Olivia and Petra both looking annoyed.

"Weird guy! Doing weird stuff!" Axel continue. "Freaky with a side of strange! Why won't you listen to me?"

Angel face palmed. Hard. Physically and mentality.

"What do you want me to do?" Axel ask. "Tell you charades-style?"

"I promise you," Gabriel said, looking just as annoyed as Olivia and Petra. "That's the last thing I want you to do."

Angel started giggling at this, causing Jesse and Lukas to make the weirdest faces from trying not to laugh.

"Four words;" Axel said, continuing anyway, "Six syllables; sounds like... 'scmonster in the schmasement."

Angel's giggles amplified.

Gabriel face palmed, both on and off-screen. "Next."

"Wait," Olivia said. "Just-"

At the back of the crowd, someone raised their hand, "I have a question." Angel apurtly stop her giggling, eyes wide.

The man began pushing his way through the crowd, still hidden from the audience.

"Excuse me, sir." Gabriel said, "You'll have to wait your turn."

"Just tell me first," The man continued, "Do you really believe anyone can be great?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"With enough hard work, yes."

"Was that where I went wrong?!" He push his way through the last group of people, revealing it be Ivor, "I simply didn't work hard enough?"

Gabriel widen in shock, "Ivor?" The screen switch to show Jesse, watching as Ivor made his way to the front, "Is that really you?"

Coming over his shock, Gabriel glare at him, "How dare you interrupt like this!"

Jesse turn to Gabriel, "How do YOU know who he is?"

Gabriel turn to her, "I don't know if I EVER really knew him. But what I did know... I didn't like."

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Ivor said, starting to make his way up on the stage. "Why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?" He said, spatting out the warrior's name as if it was poison.

"I see time has made you bitter." Gabriel said, glaring at Ivor.

"And it's made you," Ivor said, now on the stage and right in Gabriel's face. "An even bigger fool." He turn to face the crowd, putting an arm around Gabriel's shoulders, with no friendship or kindness. "Now, these people were promised greatness; and I'm ready to deliver."

Ivor turn around and walk towards a lever sitting on a red beam. "I'm sorry this is how they have to learn the truth..."

"Gabriel," Jesse yelled, "You have to stop him!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Oh, far too late. Ivor flick the switch, making the ingredients for the Wither rose up of the ground, two Wither Heads already on it.

"But nothing build can last forever, Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyes widen. "Ivor, no!"

Again, it was too late. It was far too late. Ivor took out the last skull, and place it on top of the Command Block.

The ingredients immediately formed into a Wither, blasting Gabriel and Ivor off the stage. It rose, the Command Block resting in it's ribcage.

Ivor climb to his feet, grinning at the Wither. "Creature: attack!"

The command Block glowed at the order as it began to fly around the keynote. Screaming began as people ran towards the doors. Jesse look at Axel and Petra, before turning her gaze to the Wither as it float in front of her, blasting a flaming skull at her.

With a yelp, both Jesse and Rueben jump to the side. the skull blowing up on the floor and leaving a giant hole. Jesse back away from the hole with wide eyes, but before she could do anything, the Wither blast another flaming skull at her, one that she couldn't-

A flash of blonde appeared and shove Jesse out of the way.

Jesse groan and open her eyes, only to see Angel on top of her, panting. The blonde got up and held a shaky hand to the girl on the ground. Jesse took it, and got up, looking at the Wither.

Two block from the floor shake and fly towards the Wither, absorbed into the monster. Wooden blocks from walls did the same, along with a poster, and soon, all around the building were floating objects were being absorbed into the Wither, making it bigger and bigger.

Tables, plants, posters, blocks were rose off the ground and absorbed into the Wither. Angel's eyes widen to complete horror as the Wither turn to her.

"Everyone stay calm!" Gabriel declare. "This foul beast is no match for me!"

Gabriel pul out his diamond sword as Ivor point at him, "Creature- attack!"

The warrior leap up and hit the Command Block with his sword. But the Command Block didn't even dent, and he onto his back. Hard. His sword slid out of reach.

Jesse and the others look at him with horrified looks as Gabriel pushed himself up, "What have you done?"

"Gabriel!" Jesse yelled, running over to him.

"No! Stay away!" He ordered her, making her stop in her tracks as he got up. "It's after me, not you!"

"Jesse, watch out!"

Jesse look up, just in time to see the Wither flying towards them. Jesse scream and hit the ground at the same time as Gabriel. Everything was flying towards the Wither, as it shoot another flaming skull at the ceiling. Ivor walk towards it.

"Look at him! The mighty Gabriel!" Ivor declared. Even though everyone except the main cast fled, he continue to speak, "Looks like true greatness is out of his reach. He may not be able to defeat this creature, but I can!" Ivor turn to the Wither as it absorbed more blocks. "Creature: retreat!"

The Wither turn to him slowly. The center head turn black, with one, glowing indigo eyes. Ivor cleared his throat, "Uh- ahem- Creature: retreat!" The Wither did nothing, coming closer to Ivor, "Retreat, I said! Retreat!"

"He's lost control of it!" Jesse yelled.

Ivor turn to them, "No need to be alarmed, my friends. I have an elixir that will destroy this creature."

Ivor pull out a purple potion, the very same potion Axel replaced with the fancy potion. Jesse narrow her eyes on it, "That potion. Is that...?"

Ivor held the potion in the air as he took aim. Axel came to a realization, "Uh oh."

Ivor threw the potion at the Command Block, but it did nothing but burst into a cloud of purple swirls. He stepped back, eyes wide. "W-What? Impossible! It should have worked. I took such care!"

"The potion!" Olivia whipped her head around to meet Axel's eyes. "Axel! You've gotta throw the real potion!"

Axel didn't seem very happy with this, "But, finders keepers!"

"Axel!" Angel snapped, turning around and putting her hands on Axel's shoulder in a dead grip. "For the love of- ARGH!" She throw her arms in the air in frustration. "Do you want us to fucking DIE!" She literally screamed, causing those who were standing near her, to cover their ears.

"You thieves!" Ivor angrily glare at the others, having to hear everything. "You're ruining everything!"

"Axel, come on!"

Axel hesitantly pull out the potion he stole. Jesse grabbed it, turning to face the Wither and threw it.

But it did nothing. Before the potion could hit the Command Block, the Wither covered it with black skin.

"It's protecting itself! Without the Command Block exposed, the potion is useless! It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Ivor stepped back and ran for the exit like everyone else.

Gabriel tried to grab him, but Ivor was already at the entrance. "Ivor, you coward, come back here!" The Wither roared and a purple tractor beam landed on Gabriel, lifting him up into the air towards the Wither with a yell.

Olivia ran up and grabbed his foot, trying to pull him down. She look over her shoulder, "Jesse, help me!"

Jesse ran up and grabbed Gabriel's other foot, pulling him down to the ground after a few moments of struggling.

"Thank you." Gabriel said as Jesse helped him up to his feet. "Ivor was right about one thing, I can't defeat that thing. Not on my own." They look up at the Wither, which was even bigger. He look around. "Everyone's running away..." He turn to the gang, "Except for you. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Jesse said.

Gabriel nodded at her. "Follow me!" He shouted to the rest of the gang. They followed him to the doors leading outside.

* * *

A flock of chickens are seen clucking around on the stone bridge, when suddenly, a crowd of people stampeded through them, sending several chickens flying and feathers fluttering through the air. Among them was Aiden.

Jesse skidded to a stop at the back of the crowd, her path blocked by a group of chickens. "Outta my way, chickens!"

The dome roof suddenly shattered, collapsing on itself as the Wither flew out from the wreckage of the keynote, only that it's not a Wither anymore. It was a humongous black cloud-like thing with waving tentacles and one indigo eye sending out a tractor beam giving off a roar.

As if to make things worse, two more heads appeared, sending out their own tractor beams.

Jesse screamed and ran past the chickens. Two tractor beams were going along the front of the crowd, where Jesse could spot it sucking up objects and even people, vanishing into the Witherstorm as if they were blocks.

Jesse ran across the bridge, only to get caught by a tractor beam.

She screamed, grabbing on to a part of the bridge that the tractor beam was lifting up, "Hey! I'm up here!" But none of her friends were there, lost in the crowd. "Somebody, help me!"

"Jesse!"

Jesse look down, seeing Angel running towards her and reach out. But there was only a manner of time before she too- A ribbon of water shot out from Angel's hand and grabbed Jesse, pulling her toppling on the stairs and falling down them painfully, coming to a stop.

Jesse got up with a dumbfounded look. "Angel, how did you-"

Angel also looked surprised, looking at her hands with a confused look, before looking up at Jesse with a determined look. "Come on, no time to explain. Let's go."

Jesse blinked and nodded, before following the shorter girl. She ran forward, jumping over a group of chickens and spotted Lukas, "Lukas!"

The blonde came to a stop, upon spotting Jesse and Angel, ran towards them, "Holy crap!" He cried out. "Oh man, if Angel and I were still in that basement..."

"Thanks for coming back for us, Jesse." Lukas continued, smiling at Jesse. "We wouldn't be here without you."

"Jesse!" The three of them look over to see Petra, Olivia, Axel, and Rueben crouching under a booth. They were quick to make their way over to them, but they hardly gotten there when a tractor beam sucked it up.

The entire group scattered with screams of fright. Jesse got up to her feet. "Wait - wait! We have to stay together!"

"Jesse!" Jesse whipped around, seeing Petra rising into the air towards the Witherstorm in a tractor beam, "Help me!"

Jesse ran over to her and jump up, grabbing her hand with one hand, the other grabbing a fencepost. But the tractor beam didn't move, and Jesse's feet began to leave the ground, the fencepost starting to shake, "I can't hold on!"

Petra screamed as the fence broke, Jesse giving a scream of her own.

A ribbon of water reach out and grabbed Jesse's foot. She look down, only to see Angel struggling to pull both Petra and Jesse down. But it was only manner of time until her feet left the ground-

A pair of arms wrap around the shorter girl's waist and pull down. Angel turn around to see who helped her, only to see Gabriel.

The tractor beam happened to move away at that moment, and all four of them toppled to the ground. Petra and Gabriel both give Angel a look that said, 'We need to talk about earlier,' but before any of them could open their mouths to fired off questions at her...

"There's no time to explain." Angel said, cutting off any questions they have for her. "I'll explain later, just, not right now." Oh yeah, no time to explain, because there is a mother freaking MEGA WITHER EATING EVERYTHIN-

The others ran back over, noticing that Petra and Jesse were in trouble. "Do we have everybody?" Jesse asked.

"We must set out for my fortress." Gabriel said, starting to run. "We'll be better protected there." Everyone else followed suit, running past the Enderman fireworks launcher at the entrance as it got sucked up into a tractor beam.

Petra look over to Jesse with a grateful look, "Thanks for that just now."

"Yeah, well, now we're even-"

The Witherstorm roared, and start to chase the crowd as a burning skull fell from the sky. "Incoming!" Petra yelled, tackling Jesse to the ground.

The two quickly got to their feet and continue running, Petra and Rueben ahead of Jesse. She swerved to the right to avoid a gaping hole, then to the left as another burning skull fell down and blew up.

A group of people ran past screaming as a tractor beam chase them. Jesse skipped to the left in order to avoid it. The others were already out of the gate. Which is why the gate started closing.

Jesse rolled under the gate, barely making it as the gate slammed onto the ground behind her. She got to her feet and ran after the others.

* * *

Angel grunted as she jump over a wall of fire, turning around to shoot another ribbon of water to put the fire out. She didn't expect her miraculous powers to work while in civilian form. It always worked when she transform to Flutter, never in civilian form. So why now?

 **'I forgot to mention, I decided to allow you to use your water abilities while in civilian form, so you get an easier time fighting.'**

 ** _'Are you serious? Do you realize how stupid that is? I already got three people I literally just met questioning me about these abilities!'_**

 **'Hon, they're gonna figure it out eventually.'**

Angel just groan as she look over her shoulder to see The Witherstorm in the distance as it hover over the town, sucking up all the buildings and anyone who've been unlucky enough to get trapped inside.

"Stick together everyone!" Gabriel yelled to the few people that got out. "We'll be safe as soon as we get to my temple."

Angel narrow her silver orbs at the monster as it began shooting burning skulls, making her scream and run faster. She panted, jumping over small craters and putting out fires with her water abilities.

Eventually, their group came to a large group of trees. Angel managed to stick to Axel and Olivia (points to Axel for throwing her on his shoulder and bolting off at Gabriel's command. Don't worry, she jumped off) as the tractor beams move across the floor.

To bad she was so focusing on dodging the obstacles, she didn't notice a Wither tentacle creeping towards her.

A scream reach Jesse's ears. A very familiar scream. Jesse whipped around, seeing Angel in one of the Wither tentacles' grasp.

"Hold on, Angel!" Jesse called out to the blonde, pulling out her sword. She jump up and struck the tentacle, causing it to retreat and let go. Angel landed gracefully on her feet and send Jesse a surprised look.

"Why did you-" She shallowed. "Why did you save me?"

Jesse let out a shaky laugh. "No time to talk, more time to RUN!" With that, she took the other girl's wrist and bolted towards the temple, jumping over a tentacle that smashed into the ground, quickly chasing Gabriel up the stairs to the temple.

"Hurry!" Gabriel yelled. "Inside the temple!" They ran inside, running down the stairs as Gabriel continue to explain, "The inner chamber is entirely made out of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there."

* * *

I got bored so I added this XD

"I think so too." Angel said, "IF YOU ACTUALLY SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

Petra, who was next to the blonde, unleash a bark of laughter as raucous laughter took over the room. Gabriel just shook his head at the blonde, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Lunar chuckled, "O...k, that was hilarious but please, stick to the script."

Now, back to the chappie.

* * *

"Should?" Angel mumbled, gaping at the warrior. He just pull a lever, making a stone wall split to reveal the inner chamber.

But, before anything could be said and done, a tractor beam flooded the room. Screaming, they all ran into the chamber towards the portal. A Wither tentacle reach down the stairs, attempting to grab anyone inside.

"Hurry!" Gabriel drew his sword, batting away the Wither tentacle, "If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe!"

They ran up the steps, with Axel the first one to run through the portal. Unfortunately, he didn't appear in the Nether, but on the other side of the platform. "Uh, something's not right here."

"It's not lit!" Olivia yelled, eyes wide.

Jesse pull out the flint and steel she grabbed before leaving the tree house, and clacked them together inside the portal. A moment later, the portal frame lit up in a purple glow.

"Everyone, get in! Now!" Petra commanded.

Olivia quickly ran in, while Axel picked up Rueben and quickly followed her. But before Petra, Angel, Lukas and Jesse could follow them, a scream cut through the air.

The tentacle had grabbed Gabriel by the leg and slam him on to his back. Jesse ran towards him, Petra and Angel following. "Gabriel!"

Another tentacle burst through the roof, landing in front of Gabriel, but Jesse jump over it while Petra and Angel drew their sword to attack it.

She grabbed Gabriel and did a deadly tug of war with the tentacle, but thankfully able to pull the warrior free. The tentacle retreated, grabbing someone else and knocking over another.

"Thank you." Gabriel said as he got up to his feet. He look at the entrance, where a woman was running away from a tractor beam. "There are so many of them... I-I can't save them all." He turn to Jesse, Petra and Angel still fighting in the background.

Jesse turn around to see Petra and Angel hitting the tentacle, before turning back to Gabriel, "Others?"

"Soren's been missing for years." Gabriel continued. "But the others... you must seek them out."

He pull out the Order's amulet. The turquoise gem was glowing brightly, but the others weren't. "Take this amulet. And guard it with your life."

"Angel!" The two turn around to see Petra pulling Angel out of a tractor beam. Angel quickly thanked Petra before quickly smacking away a tentacle.

Jesse turn back to Gabriel again. "What? Why me?"

"I believe in you." Gabriel said. "Take the amulet, take it through the portal, and then-"

He was interrupted as the Witherstorm exploded the rook, leaving a big hole as one of the Wither tentacles swing at them. Jesse dove out of the way as it slammed down between her and Gabriel.

A shriek echo through the air, and she whipped around to see Petra getting knocked away by another tentacle, before proceeding to grab Angel again and tried to pull her away.

She immediately pull out her sword and rushed to help her, swinging at the tentacle, making it drop Angel and back away.

After recovering, it swung at Jesse, who drop to the ground. Getting up to her feet, she hit it, but it didn't do much damage.

Still on the platform, a defenseless Lukas yelled as a tentacle bolted towards him, but Petra rushed towards it and smack it away, making the tentacle retreat.

"You three," She started, turning to the said three. "Go through the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can." She start to run back to fight the Witherstorm, pausing when neither of them moved. "Go on, guys, go!" She repeated. "Get through that portal, now!"

"I'm coming with you!" Jesse yelled, rushing towards her with Angel following, nodding in agreement.

"No, neither of you are. The gang needs you two," She responded firmly. "Go through the portal!" Jesse glance at Lukas, who was already making his way towards the portal. "If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple."

Before Jesse could say anything, Gabriel yelled in alarm, and they turn to see him in a tractor beam. Petra and Jesse ran towards him to help, but Angel shoved Petra out of harm's way and got caught up in a tractor beam.

On the platform, Lukas gasped, Jesse dodged a tentacle and look over her shoulder to see Lukas ducking to avoid another one, "Lukas!" But Lukas let out a terrified scream, backing away. Seeing that he would be no help, Jesse turn to Petra. "Petra!" Jesse yelled, making the redhead turn towards her with wide eyes. "You get Gabriel, I'll get Angel."

The redhead nodded, before running towards the warrior to pull him out of the tractor beam. Jesse ran up to Angel and pull the blonde out of the tractor beam.

Angel look up at her, tears beginning to flow down her face. "Thank you." She sniffed, wiping away a few tears. "Thank you so much."

Jesse smiled and turn around, seeing Petra helping the warrior up.

"Jesse." Angel said as she wipe away the last of her tears. "Here, take this." She said, handing Jesse a gold arm band. It had a blue gem in the middle, shaped like a water drop, along with four turquoise stands of fabric coming out from it, resembling a butterfly. "It'll help you through your quest."

Jesse blink, "How would that help me?"

"Remember the water ribbons I did before, this will give you that power." Angel explained, pushing the arm band in Jesse's hands. The gem and the fabric immediately changed, the former shaping into a white cloud, and the latter changing into silver.

Jesse hold it up, staring at it with awe, before Angel's voice snap her into reality. "GO! Go in the portal! Now!" She yelled. Then she screamed, and duck, while Petra and Jesse got smacked into the portal by a Wither tentacle, the latter slamming into Lukas.

* * *

 **A/N: You know, I think I gotten carried away with the chappie XD**

 **Anyway, thank you for the support, it really warms my heart when I find out others are enjoying my crappy story XD Anyway, bye~**


	7. The Nether

**The Nether.**

Petra screamed as she fell through the portal, slamming on her back in front of a wide eyed Axel. Two more screams followed, and Jesse and Lukas fell through, the former landing on top of the latter.

Jesse groan in pain, "Ow, that hurt."

"Um... Jesse?"

"What?" Jesse slowly open her eyes, only to froze at the sight of a blushing Lukas under her. She spring off of him, blushing madly as she awkwardly help the blonde up. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't worry about it."

That's when Axel walk up to them with a worried look, "Where's Angel?"

"We did everything we could." Lukas replied with a sad look.

"Angel's still up there! We need to help her!" Petra exclaimed, worried.

"What?! What happened!?" Axel anxiously ask.

Olivia formed a worried look as she step forward. "Jesse? What does Petra mean? Why is Angel still up there? It doesn't sound good."

Jesse pull out the arm band Angel gave to her and narrow her eyes on it, before looking up at Olivia. "It was chaos. There wasn't much I could do."

"Jesse's right." Lukas said, reassuring Olivia.

"Angel and Gabriel are still up there." Jesse answered, putting away the arm band.

"I got scared. Just for a second." Lukas admitted, looking down.

Axel frown, "You got scared?" He hissed, walking towards Lukas, who step back.

"It wasn't my fault."

"You got scared," Axel growled. "And it's not your fault?"

"Back off, Axel." Olivia said.

"Whoa there, big guy." Petra step towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He got scared. Anyone could."

Axel stare at her, before looking at the portal. "We gotta go back." He said, walking towards the portal. Petra followed him, determined to save the blonde girl. But Olivia blocked their way.

"No! We just have to wait." She told them, earning a scowling Petra. "Think about what you're walking into."

"There's nothing any of us can do." Jesse explained, preventing Axel from sneaking past Olivia. "You'll both just end up getting yourselves killed." Petra and Axel both scowl at him.

"You don't know that! You don't know-"

"Hey!" Lukas interrupted, running towards them and pointing at the portal, which was beginning to warp. "There she is!"

They all turn to the portal, "Come on," Jesse mumbled, "Come on."

But it was either Angel nor Gabriel that fell through the portal; it was Ivor.

Their smiles faded as Ivor climbed to his feet. Realizing who was in front of him, Ivor's eyes narrowed to a glare. "You again?

Before anyone can react to him, a tentacle shot out through the portal and swing back and forth. They screamed and ran away from the portal.

Jesse jump to the side to avoid the tentacle, before it wrapped around the portal and squeezed. The portal cracked and fell apart, dragging the tentacle along with it.

Everyone look at the portal with horror. Their only way of saving Angel. Their only way home.

Both Jesse and Petra turn to glare at Ivor. "Ivor."

Ivor turn to them with a death glare. "You two ruined everything." They glare at him, the others coming over to stand beside them. "Don't pretend you don't know, thief." Ivor continued. "You took my most valuable potion..."

Apparently, Petra had enough of him, and punch him in the face, smirking in satisfaction when he fall on his back and clutch his eye.

Ivor got up and drink a healing potion, "More needless violence." He mumbled. "It solves nothing. Learn the lesson now, or you'll share Gabriel's fate." He stated. "There's nothing left up there! Nothing but that Witherstorm." Ivor said, revealing the name of the creature.

"Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk?" Axel growled, "We have to go and get Angel!"

"The girl with the silver eyes," Ivor spoke.

"I saw her." Ivor continued.

"What?" Lukas asked immediately.

"While I was running towards the portal, I passed her. She was running in the opposite direction." The group glance at each other. "Such bravery. Of course there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity."

"And she crossed it." Ivor said.

Jesse narrow her eyes, "She's going to make it."

"You're concerned about your friend." Ivor taunted. "It's admirable." He deadpan. "You all are going to die very soon."

"We'll see about that." Jesse growled.

"You don't even realize... you're in danger right now." Ivor countered.

"So are you." Jesse said.

Ivor roll his eyes and point to a tunnel. "Through that tunnel is a network of minecarts built by the Order of the Stone. It's your only way out."

After a moment's pause, Axel spoke up, "We should go that way."

"What about you?" Jesse ask, raising an eyebrow.

"What about me?" Ivor asked.

Jesse sighed, "How will you get out of here?"

"I'll use my imagination." Ivor said sarcastically, before a Ghast cry echo through the air.

"What was that?" Axel asked nervously.

"I would wish you good luck," Ivor said, turning to them, "But luck won't carry you through the Nether. You have my sympathies." He took out a invisibly potion and drink it. In an instant, he vanished into thin air.

The cry was heard again, and a ghast floated up from behind them. They turn around and back away as Jesse let out a startled gasp.

"Shit." Petra cursed. "RUN!"

And run they did.

* * *

With Angel and Gabriel, they managed to escape the Witherstorm and finally stop to rest, panting. Angel slam her back against a tree, gasping in pain when her left arm made contact with the tree, while Gabriel put both of his hands on his knees, panting.

"Argh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK that hurts!" Angel hissed, rubbing her side. "Fucking tentacle HAD to swing me around like a Notch-damn baseball bat."

Gabriel was about to scold her for her language when he heard what Angel said, "It swing you around?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Angel grumbled, "It slam me against a tree before Jesse saved me." She rub her side for a few more seconds before turning to Gabriel, "How far is the temple anyway?"

"It's just another day's travel from here." He told her, making the blonde groan.

"Damn it." She said, "Wish we went through the Nether portal now."

"And if we did, the Wither would of followed and attacked us." He reminded her. That's when he remembered something, "I got to ask, what was that in Endercon?"

"Ah, umm..." She bit her lip, "I think it was something I had for a long time. I can't use it now though." She said, curling her fingers around the wrist where the arm hand used to be.

"Why not?"

"The source of the power is with Jesse now. I gave it to her to help her get Magnus and Ellegaard." She explain. "It's an arm band that gives an element to it's wearer depending on the personality. I got water, for a reason I can't remember right now, and Jesse got air from when I took a glance at the arm band."

"Sounds very useful." He mused.

"It is if you know how to-" She suddenly broke into a coughing fit.

Gabriel was about to react until he got into a coughing fit of his own. When the two finally stop their coughing fit, they took in deep breaths to try to calm down their lungs. Angel coughed a little and rub her arm. Gabriel was also rubbing his arm, but when he saw Angel rubbing her arm, his eyes widen in fear.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm and began taking off the armor on the blonde's arm. "What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, before glancing at her arm and gasped. Covering a part of her forearm, was a strange purple bruise-like thing and the skin around it was pale. "Oh no..." She mumbled, inspecting her arm.

She look up at Gabriel, who did nothing but look at his arm and moved his shoulder garment to show his arm. It was in the same state, except the bruise was a shade lighter. Angel gotten sickeningly pale, both from horror and the sickness. "Angel, have you ever heard of Wither or Wither Sickness?" When Angel nodded, he continued, "Good. Because it seems we both have it. It looks like Jesse and Petra weren't able to pull us away from the Wither in time."

Angel stayed silent for a moment, looking at her arm, "I can't believe I'm dying in this world already." She mumbled. "What are the side effects?"

"I've encountered Wither Sickness before in my travels, but it always wears off." Gabriel told her. "It seems that Ivor's monster exudes a Wither Sickness that is decidedly more.. fatal." He sighed. "We can't tell anyone about this when we get to the temple."

"Right." Angel agreed. "It'll only cause a panic." Angel pick up the armor on her arm to put it on again, when she froze. "Um... Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"My Wither Sickness is spreading." She said, horror written all over her face, "Is that normal?"

Gabriel's eyes widen and took her arm, looking at the infected part. It was indeed spreading. And fast. "Oh Notch." He mumbled, eyes growing even wider. Then, he look up at her. "Wither Sickness is supposed to spread slowly day after day!... Not this fast..." Determination filled up his eyes. "You need to tell the others."

"There is no way I am going to tell the others this when several lives more important than mine are in danger." Angel said firmly.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "Every single life is important, even the cruelest people."

"I can take care of myself!" Angel retorted. One thing that didn't change about her is her stubbornness.

"Let the others take care of you!"

"There's no point when the world's in danger!"

"You're going to end up dying if you push yourself too far!"

"It will be worth it if I know I helped saved the world!"

"No one will be happy!"

"NOBODY EVEN CARES ABOUT ME!" Gabriel startled back, eyes widening as the blonde in front of him started coughing violently, "No- *cough* -body- *cough cough* -ever will! *cough*"

"Then why did Jesse saved you?" Gabriel said after he recovered, "If she saved you, she showed she cared. And it will only make her care about you even more if you continue to push yourself."

Angel stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing and sat down, "I just don't want everyone to worry."

"It'll be obvious you're not okay sooner or later." Gabriel reminded her. "Then, it'll make them worry."

Angel sighed, "I still won't tell them." She added, making Gabriel sigh. "It isn't the time anyway. Besides, I can handle myself." She stood up, only to stumbled and fall, promoting Gabriel to offer a hand.

"Need a lift?"

Angel huffed and took his hand, struggling to regain her balance, mumbling a few swears in French. "Can I at least take off my armor? It's jabbing my injected arm." Gabriel snorted and turn around so Angel can take off her armor. Once she taken off the armor, she found herself in different clothes. Instead of her dark purple blazer, gold off shoulder shirt, jeans, and black boots, she was wearing clothes more suited for combat. Oh yeah, and it was in different shades of gold. **(If you can't imagine it, she's in a gold version of Aphmau's explorer outfit. But without the quiver. If you don't know Aphmau, search her up XD)** "Ready."

Gabriel grin, before quickly picking her up and dash towards the temple, ignoring Angel's shouts of protests.

* * *

The group scurried into the tunnel as Jesse's screams of fear rose and dropped. A Zombie Pigman stared from a distance.

They came to a stop at a little hill, where seven minecarts sat on some tracks. "This must be what Ivor was talking about." Olivia said.

Another cry from the Ghast made them turn around, seeing the Ghast appear behind them, shooting a fireball out of it's mouth. Screaming, they slide to either left or right, making the fireball hit right above the minecarts and blast the red blocks to pieces.

Jumping down, they all ran towards the minecarts, quickly climbing into them as the ghast gave off another cry. "Everybody, hold on!" Jesse yelled as the minecarts took off.

Rueben was in the front, Petra behind him, Jesse behind her with Olivia in the next one, Lukas behind her and Axel at the back. The ghast watch them go with another cry as the screen went black.

It came back on to show the group riding over a large body of boiling hot lava, massing multiple falling lava.

"Wow." Lukas gasped in awe, "The Nether."

"Pretty incredible, right?" Petra asked, having been in the Nether before. Lukas did nothing but nod in agreement.

"Yeah..." Olivia said dryly, "That's a lot of lava. And fire. And other things that could burn you to death."

Suddenly, Rueben gave a terrifed oink and duck inside his minecart. "Oh, no!" Jesse yelped in alarm.

Ahead of them, was an incredibly long and steep drop. "Oh, that's a drop. That is a very, very much of a drop." Lukas gasped in fear.

"What are you talking about, new guy?" Axel asked, not looking in the direction the rest were, "What dr- Oh crap! You weren't kidding."

"Weep." Petra shrugged, grinning, "This'll be fun."

A grin form on Jesse's face, "Here we go!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

And then they went down the drop, going at a fast speed. Axel and Jesse had their hands in the air, Lukas's were holding on to his cart tightly, Petra was grinning in excitement, Olivia had slap her hands over her eyes and Rueben just looks completely terrified.

After hitting the bottom, they rushed across a railway going in a extremely fast speed. They enter a tunnel and ahead of them, was a low wall blocking space for their heads.

"Oh no." Jesse said nervously.

"Duck!" Lukas shouted. And they quickly obeyed, ducking down as the wall pass over their heads.

Jesse glanced over her shoulder, but another wall was coming up. "Watch out!" Olivia shouted, making Jesse turn back around and duck just in time.

They exited the tunnel and were once again rushing over tracks. Buuut... They were riding right towards a lava fall.

"Okay," Axel said nervously, "So I'm not the only one seeing that we're running out of track, right?"

"NO!" Lukas whimpered in fear.

"Good!"

Olivia's eyes zoomed in on a lever that was sitting on a block. "Jesse!" Olivia yelled, "That switch! Now! Do it!"

"Ohhh arms don't fail me now..." Jesse muttered as she lean out of her cart and reach for the switch. As soon as she was close enough, she pull the lever. "Yeah! Woo!"

The minecarts came to a violent stop, making all of the passengers jolt slightly. Below them, were rows and rows of pistons starting to go down.

Jesse chuckled nervously, "Huh, wow! I thought something bad was going to happen there, but, heh, I guess everything's going to be- woah!" She was interrupted when the carts began moving again and dropping to a split-path system. While Jesse and Rueben were moved to the left, Olivia, Lukas, Petra, and Axel were moved to the right.

"Jesse!" Olivia worriedly shouted to the duo.

"No!" Axel cried as they raced off on different paths.

"Guys!" Petra yelped as she disappear from sight.

"Wait!"

"Oh, man!"

And then Jesse was suddenly alone with one empty cart.

"Uhhhhhhh, Axel? Olivia? Petra? Rueben? Anybody?!" Jesse called, feeling a bit scared about being alone.

A squeal cut through, and Jesse's turn to the left as Rueben's cart was revealed, a skeleton in the one in front of the pig.

Jesse's cart turned so she was right beside Rueben's. She stood up, pulling out her sword. "Hang on, Rueben!"

The skeleton aimed another arrow at the pig, but Jesse hit it with her sword, making it turn to her. Jesse immediately stabbed it in the ribs, making the mob fell out of the cart and into the boiling lava below.

]"Rueben!" Jesse said happily. Rueben oinked at her with a grin and hop into the other cart. "Okay, Rueben, remember how I said everything was going to be just fine before? I know I was wrong then but I have a very good feeling about this time- whoa!" A Ghast appeared out of nowhere and flew over her head with a cry, turning around to face her. And to make things worse, two _more_ appear to back it up.

The middle Ghast shot a fireball, making Jesse scream, "Duck!" And covered her head with her hands, the fireball hitting her sword and rebounding to hit the Ghast, damaging it.

Jesse straighten up, looking at her sword, then the Ghasts, before the middle Ghast shot another fireball. Jesse quickly got into position and hit it with her sword, making it rebounded to hit the ghast again, killing it.

The Ghast on the left shot a fireball of its own, but Jesse hit this one too and did the same with the one on the right, making both of them drop dead.

Jesse grin and sheath her sword as Rueben pop up with a squeal from where he had been hiding in the minecart. "Well," Jesse began as she sat down, "Ghasts are officially off my to-see list. Done with Ghasts. Never need to see them again- ahhh crap." She deadpanned as soon as she saw a Ghast watching her through a hole in the wall, before the minecarts turn a corner to see the Ghast hovering near the tract, which went uuuuuup...

And ran out entirely.

The floating monster shot a fireball at them, hitting Rueben's cart. Rueben squealed and jump out just in time and landed on Jesse's lap. The cart fell off the tracks and in the lava.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Jesse chanted nervously as the minecart rolled up the track.

Jesse screamed as the cart soared off the track, right past a uncaring Ghast as it slowly turn to watch them, before the cart landed with a chatter on the other side of the tracks.

Lukas, Olivia, Petra, and Axel swiveled in the same direction to stare at the duo.

After a moment of silence, Jesse spoke up, "Is..." Jesse panted, unable to finish her sentence before Petra took over.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, checking them over.

"I mean, I'm not dead." Axel told her with an unsure tone, turning back around, "I guess that's pretty good."

"Ditto. Ditto with the not dead." Olivia agreed.

"I just can't believe you come down here all the time, Petra. This place is awful." Lukas said, to which Petra just shrugged.

"You'll get used to it."

A second later, Lukas chuckled a bit, "Your throat's going to be sore later, Axel."

"Why?"

"I'm just saying," Lukas said, grinning, "Wasn't that you doing all the screaming before? Sounds like you were really shredding your larynx."

"Oh yeah," Olivia laughed a bit, looking over her shoulder to face the two. "I heard that too."

"Same." Petra chuckled, "Really high-pitched. Kind of like a squeaky piston."

"What?" Axel asked, turning around, "No. Shut up." And then he turn back around, blushing a bit.

"Never mind." Lukas said, smiling faintly. "Must've been something else."

"I'm pretty sure it was Jesse." Petra remarked.

Jesse glared at her, "Hey." She grumbled, before clearing her throat, "Anyway, you know how you have those experiences you remember and reminisce about for the rest of your lives?"

"Yesssss?" Petra replied, dragging out the 's', though she wasn't sure what Jesse was trying to say.

"Yeah...?" Axel raised an eyebrow, sounding just as confused as Petra.

Jesse's face went completely deadpanned, "This isn't one of those. Let's never talk about this ever again."

She didn't have to tell them twice to know that they agreed with her as the minecarts rush on.


	8. Power of Air

**Power of Air**

Angel stare at the night sky silently as Gabriel sighed and stop running, silently declaring it a break and lay Angel down. He coughed and clutch his arm, rubbing it slightly.

He turn to Angel and roll up her sleeve, gasping in horror once he saw the purple mark spreading a few inches than before. "Oh no." He muttered. "It's getting worse."

Angel hum a bit, turning a bit to see Gabriel sitting in front of her, "What's getting worse?" Gabriel didn't say anything, but he point to her left arm. Angel blink, shifting her gaze from Gabriel, to her left arm and gasped, before proceeding to cough, rubbing her chest.

"It's best if you tell the others." Gabriel told her, making the blonde glare at him.

"For the last time, no. I'm not going to let them worry about me when I can take care of myself."

Gabriel sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. This was the fifth time they had this argument and she STILL doesn't want to tell the others! Personally, he was thinking of telling Jesse and the others without Angel knowing. "I know you can take care of yourself but it'll only get worse if you continue to push yourself." He told her.

Angel roll her eyes, "I'm not pushing myself right now, right?" Gabriel stare at her with a deadpanned look.

"Oh, sure, the fact that you fought five zombies, two creepers, and three skeletons on the way here definitely didn't happened."

Angel huffed, crossing her arms, "With your help that is. You shouldn't be pushing yourself by carrying me to the temple."

"I'm not pushing myself." He replied. "You're not a problem for me. You're incredibly light."

Angel scowl at him, although it wasn't intimating anymore. The silver in her eyes was fading, and the fury meant to be there was faint. She was growing weaker and weaker. She turn away, "But still... You shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"I may be pushing myself, but you're doing it more. Jumping into action to chase mobs away, helping when you're growing weak, etc... At least just get some rest."

Angel open her mouth to retort when she stop. **'You shouldn't push yourself. Gabriel's right, you're pushing yourself way too much.'**

Angel grumbled at the voice, _**'Why should I?'**_

 **'Your parents' spirits are getting worried.'**

Angel stop, thinking. No, her parents wouldn't want her to join them in spirit land. Although Angel can go to another universe if she ever die again, Wither Sickness is an exception. Sicknesses, restless spirits, and old age don't let people respawn to other worlds.

After a moment or two, she sighed, "Fine." She told Gabriel, making the warrior beam, "I'll rest." And then she flopped down on the ground and instantly fell asleep, much to the surprise of the warrior. He chuckled, and pick her up and ran towards the temple. The first time she finally agreed to rest. Although, it wasn't to tell the others, it still counts.

At least she's resting. For now, anyways.

* * *

The rattling from the minecarts can be heard through the Nether as the group came to a stop. "Can you throw up.. like, inside your body?" Jesse asked her friends as they start to make their way up stairs.

"Uh-huh." Olivia said, "I know because I just did. About five times."

They reached the top of the stairs to see a circle of land, multiple minecart tracks scattered around. And archways looping over each other above them. Jesse look around, eyes practically glowing, "Wow! Look at this place."

Olivia looked just as awed, "All these tracks converse at this point. You could probably get anywhere in the world from here."

"There's the portal!" Jesse exclaimed as she caught sight of a Nether portal.

They all gathered around the portal, which look like the one that had been destroyed. Lukas stepped forward, "This is what Gabriel was talking about."

"That's our way out." Axel said, walking towards the portal.

"It must lead back to the surface." Olivia mused.

"The surface is also where that creature is." Lukas remind them.

"Lukas is right." Petra said, stepping forward, "Who knows what you'll be walking into?"

At their words, Axel came to a stop.

"Petra and Lukas are right." Jesse said, "We have no idea what we're walking into. It could be dangerous."

Axel hesitantly turn back to the portal, looking over the portal multiple times. "Thanks for being so brave, Axel." Lukas said gratefully, expecting him to go through the portal.

"Alright. I'm gonna go. I'm going. I'm going right now." Axel look over his shoulder, before turning back to portal, although he didn't move an inch. "Like right, right now."

"I'll go first." Jesse said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I was saying." Axel told Jesse.

"I'm going." Jesse repeated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you absolutely insist." Axel said, stepping back.

Jesse walk towards the portal while everyone else look on. Then she turn back to the others, "Well, see you guys on the other side, I guess."

"Be careful." Olivia said.

"Good luck, Jesse." Petra said, putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder, before pulling away.

Axel turn to Jesse and smiled, "Thanks Jesse."

With that, Jesse turn back to the portal and walk towards it, vanishing through the walk out the other side and into a little lake. It was nighttime, a smaller waterfall forming the pool of water she just step into, which flow over the cliff into two separate waterfalls.

Jesse look around, "Okay... Not what I was expecting." She waded forward, when a zombie appeared to her right with a groan.

Jesse pull out her sword and killed it in two hits, "Oh, man. That was close." Axel walked out of the portal and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jesse holding her sword. Jesse turn to him as her friend made his way through the water and put away her sword, "There was a zombie."

"Oh..." Axel blinked, "Is it dead? I mean, you know, dead-dead?" He asked as he followed Jesse towards the stairs.

"Yeah." Jesse replied. That's when Olivia and the others came out the portal.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked them.

Jesse just shrugged, "In the dark, in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe we should bed down for the night." Lukas suggested, "It's dangerous to be out when it's this dark."

"Thought we were headed towards a temple." Axel retorted.

Olivia roll her eyes, "We're looking for a giant building. It should be pretty obvious."

"Ivor said-"

"Ohh, Ivor said, 'Well, then maybe this is the temple." Axel said sarcastically, cutting off Lukas.

A moment later, he whispered to Olivia, "I'm being sarcastic."

Petra frown at him, "Really, Axel? Really?"

"Yeah, Axel. Come on." Olivia said, a frown on her lips.

"Take it easy, Axel." Jesse told him.

"He called me stupid."

"No, I didn't." Lukas said.

"But you wanted to."

"No I didn't."

"Huh?" Axel rubbed the back of his head for a moment, "Did you say something?"

"We have to build a shelter," Jesse interrupted.

Lukas blinked at this, "I thought that was what I said, but... uh..."

"Yup." Axel said, "That's totally, 'It's getting dark and stuff."

Olivia stepped forward, "I say we build a treehouse."

"That'll take forever. And we'll be exposed while we do it." Axel argued, "We just need a quick and dirty hut."

"Look, whatever it is, we've gotta do it fast." Lukas told them, causing the two to give him a look, "What?"

"In a hut, we won't know what's coming until it's knocking on our door." Olivia continued, turning to Axel.

Jesse spoke up before any of them can open their mouths, "Let's go with the treehouse."

"It's functional. It'll keep us out of danger." Olivia agreed.

"It's not a bad idea." Lukas shrugged.

"Yeah." Petra nodded.

"All right, fine." Axel grumbled.

"Let's get started then." Jesse said.

* * *

Axel turn to the group once they finished building, "If I wake up with a spider on my face, I'm gonna expect you to deal with it."

"Lower your expectations, Axel."

Lukas look up at the treehouse, "Well, maybe if we'd into the tree a little bit more, it could've... never mind. It's- This is fine. It's good." And then he began climbing the ladder.

"Looks good, guys." Jesse said as the others began climbing the ladder as well.

Once they climbed up, they quickly set up a fire and sat down. Jesse, Olivia, and Rueben sitting near the fire, Axel and Petra standing near it, and Lukas in the corner, clutching his stomach.

Jesse look over to him, who looked away.

Suddenly, Axel's voice cut interrupted the silence, "Oh, man!"

Olivia turn to him, "What?"

"I'm going to tell you something." Axel told her, "You have to promise not to freak out."

"What is it?" Jesse asked, tired and impatient.

Axel turn to face them, "I have cookies," And then he pull out some cookies out of his pockets.

"One for me." He held up one cookie. "One for Olivia." He handed Olivia one, who grinned. "One for Jesse." He hand another to Jesse.

"Thanks, Axel." She smiled, raising her cookie to her mouth, but stopped when she made eye contact with Lukas, who looked away.

"One for Petra," Axel continued. handing one to Petra, who smiled at him. "And one for Rueben." He put the last cookie at Rueben's feet, before looking at Lukas, "Sorry, Lukas. I only have five."

"Oh, no." Lukas said quickly, "It's- It's all right. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"I'll just.. grab something in the morning. Or something."

Without hesitation, Jesse got up and walk over to Lukas, holding out her cookie, "Take it."

"Oh, no, no." Lukas said, shaking his head, "I- I can't do that."

Jesse just smiled, "I insist."

Lukas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and took the cookie, sending Jesse a grateful look, "Thanks, Jesse."

As Lukas started eating the cookie, Jesse returned to her spot as Petra smiled at her. "Glad you're looking out for everyone, Jesse." Jesse smiled back.

"That was for you, Jesse," Axel frown, "Not him."

Jesse gave him a look, before sitting back down and didn't say anything. Axel turn to glare at Lukas. Olivia finished her cookie, glancing at Jesse, then Axel, then Petra, then Lukas. Shifting her gaze to the last two, she asked, "If you had to, which would you rather fight: hundred chicken-sized zombies, or ten zombie-sized chickens.".

Jesse grin, "Choose wisely."

Lukas chuckled, "That's a good one. Let me think."

Petra grin, "I'll go with the chickens."

"Why?"

Petra sniggered, "Who wants to deal with zombies, not to mention, a hundred."

"True. True."

"How can you guys joke at a time like this?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Angel is still out there. She's all by herself. There's nothing funny about that."

"Angel wouldn't mind at all," Jesse said, "From the very few minutes I know her, she'd want us to keep our spirits up."

"If I were her, I'd... dunno." Axel turn away, frowning, "It feels wrong."

Nobody said anything after that. After a few minutes of silence, Jesse sighed and stood up, "Alright, I have enough of this silence." She pull out the arm band Angel gave her, "Petra, do you remember those water thingies she did back at Endercon?"

Petra raised an eyebrow, "Yesss?"

"Well, she said with this," She held up the arm band, "It can give me that power. Although it looks a bit different."

All presented in the treehouse stood up from surprise, "Whoa! Really?!" Petra exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yup."

"Well, put it on, then!" Axel said excitedly.

Jesse slowly put on the arm band, but once she did, they were blinded by a flash of white. The flash turn into a large sphere, and Lilly appeared. She also had her eyes closed.

Lilly yawned, and rub her eyes, before opening them, revealing her gold eyes. She looked confused as she stared at the surprised teens in front of her, before a smile appeared, and she waved.

"Whoa!" Lukas scoot over to the creature, curiosity glittering in his eyes, "Who are you? Most importantly, what are you? Are you a new species?"

Much to their surprise, Lilly started laughing. "Sorry," She said, wiping a tear away, "You just remind me of Angel when she first met me."

"You can talk?!" Jesse stood up and walk towards the creature and held out a finger.

"Why yes I can." Lilly said, a slight smile tugging at her lips, reaching out and touching Jesse's finger with a hand- er paw. "You humans can talk, no?"

Jesse pull away, looking at her hand in awe.

"Wait, you hadn't answered our questions." Petra said. "Who are you, and what are you?"

"My name is Lilly." Lilly answered, flying around the teens, "And I'm a kwami. I live in the gem Jesse has."

Jesse glanced at the armband on her wrist, only to be surprised to see that the strands of fabric disappeared, and the gem turn to a more darker color."So you're a guide of some sorts?"

"I help Angel unlock a secret." Lilly replied, "So, yes, I'm like a guide."

Lilly propped on Lukas's head, smiling slightly at the shocked faces in front of her, "Anyways." She cleared her throat, "Ask any questions, and I will try my best to answer."

Axel took this chance to ask, "How long have you been with Angel?"

"Ever since she was 12, why?"

"Then you must know about her past," He said, narrowing his eyes, "Why didn't you tell her?"

Lilly's eyes darken, "She's been suffering for years now. It's better if she doesn't remember."

"What do you mean by that?" Lukas asked, looking at the kwami on his head.

Lilly shook her head, "I can't say anymore."

Petra decided to change the subject, "So what are kwamis?"

"Kwamis are sprite-like creatures that are connected to magical gems, like the gem on Angel's armband." She explained, pointing to the gem. "Kwamis are also over 5,000 years old."

"5,000?!" Lukas gapped in awe. "But wait, how come kwamis are never hear of?"

Lilly's face darken again, "The Miraculous are meant to be kept hidden from everyone. It is to keep the family and friends of the holder safe. If the Miraculous ever fell into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous."

"Then why did Angel give me the Miraculous?" Jesse asked, "She knows the Miraculous are supposed to be a secret, doesn't she?"

Lilly just nodded. "Yes, she does know. But she gave you the Miraculous because she trusts you all to keep it a secret."

Jesse stayed silent, before Olivia spoke up, "So what are the origins of the gems?"

"Ah." Lilly mused. "You might want to sat down for this story." All of them obeyed as Lilly cleared her throat.

"Many centuries ago, " Lilly began, flying up and swirling up images as an example, "Magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous." An image of 8 pieces of jewelry appeared, all resting in a small box. "Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation and good luck;" An image appeared again, but with an image of a pair of red earrings with five black spots like a Ladybug. "And the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction." A black ring with a glowing green cat paw print appears. "According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power."

"Wow." Jesse said in awe, "What are the powers if the Miraculous Angel gave me?" She asked, pointing towards the gem on the armband.

"The Butterfly pin allows you to control an element." Lilly said. "The element depends on the personality of the holder. For example, water is a symbol of purity for the Miraculous, which means only those with a pure heart can have it. The holder is kind and may be untrusting to others at first, but once you know them very well, they can be extremely loyal and caring towards you. The problem is, most water users have very short tempers." She chuckled, "Which means if you anger them, or hurt the ones they care about, you're dead meat."

"What about Jesse's element." Axel asked, motioning towards Jesse, "You said the element depends on the holder, right?"

"Jesse has air." Lilly answered, "I could explain more, but honestly, I'm hungry. Just because I'm a kwami doesn't mean I have unlimited power. Does anyone have any food?I prefer fruit, mostly apples."

"Ah." Petra stood up, "I'll go get some."

"But Petra-"

"I'll be fine, Axel." She interrupted, pulling out her sword. "I can handle myself." Then, she climb down the ladder.

After a moment of silence, Lukas stood up, "Alright then. We should probably get some rest. We gotta start looking for this temple as early as we can. Now, my guess is, if we start at the portal and kind of split up-"

Axel turn to face him and frown, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Did I do something to you?" Lukas asked, "I'd really like to know. You keep getting on my case for what seems like no reason."

Jesse sighed, "He's just trying to help."

"See?"

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Axel said, crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this guy telling us what's what."

"I'm just trying to get ready for tomorrow," Lukas said, glaring at Axel.

Axel frown, "You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket. Don't tell us what to do."

That seemed to hit Lukas's nerves, because he took a threatening step forward, "Take. That. Back."

"Can't. Wouldn't."

"You know what?" Lukas stepped towards Axel, "I get to wear this jacket becasue I know how to build. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to break things."

"Your threats don't scare me, now that we know how you really are."

"Jesse, your friend is way out of line." Lukas said, turning towards her.

"I wasn't going to bring it up, but I can only take so much."

Jesse got to her feet, "Let's just drop it."

"Don't be like that, Jesse."

"Just drop it." Jesse said, repeating herself more slowly.

But Axel showed no signs of stopping, "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" He shoved him, "Angel might be dead because of you."

"You're taking this too far, Axel." Olivia said.

"I don't have to take this," Lukas said, glaring at the male in front of him, "Listen... why don't I just leave and let you guys hash this out."

"You can't just leave." Olivia protest, "It's dangerous out there!"

"I can take care of myself. It's what Axel wants, right?" Lukas asked, raising an eyebrow..

"Let me leave if he wants to leave." Axel said, not stopping the blond.

"You're not going anywhere." Jesse said firmly.

"Oh, yes hi is." Axel interrupted. "Even if I have to-"

"ENOUGH!" Lilly barked. All presented whip their heads towards the kwami, who was now a darker blue.

"That is enough! Axel, get your butt flat on the ground NOW!" She hissed. Axel immediately flopped on the floor, causing Olivia to gently bump on the ground on her butt. "Lukas, young man, I'm talking to you too. Sit down." Lilly told the blond. With no place to argue, Lukas sat back down, shocked at despite how tiny Lilly is, she can be dangerous.

"Listen up, young man." Lilly turn to Axel again. "Lukas is a part of your team now. I don't care how much you despise it, just deal with it. I understand that you're worried about Angel, and so am I! But we need to stick together if we want to survive. We only have one enemy now, remember?" Axel bit his lip and look at the ground in shame.

"And Lukas-" Lilly turn to the blond. "You need to think about your actions too! I understand that you feel like an outsider, but I had expected you to be more patient from what I've seen from Angel's perspective, but this is unbelievable. Angel may be friends with Axel for an hour or two, but anything you say to him, you say to her." With that, Lilly turn to the rest of the group, "Furthermore, all of you need to forget your past relationships and focus on what's happening. Angel's disappearance and the Wither Storm. All of you may be the last chance the world has, and if you're a bunch of bickering idiots, we're all doomed! Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Olivia whimpered.

"Uh-huh." Axel said nervously.

"Absolutely." Lukas agreed without hesitation. Lilly suddenly relaxed, her face melting to sadness and despair, before hovering to Jesse and plopped herself on her head. It seems Angel's disappearance affected her even more than the others.

As Jesse sat back down, Lukas spoke up, "Zombie-sized chickens. That's what I'd fight."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm staving."

After a moment, the creaking of the ladder can be heard, and Petra emerged, carrying three apples in her hands, "Alright," She said, "I managed to get three apples so I hope this is enough for you Lil-" She stopped and raised her eyebrow when she noticed the tense atmosphere. "...Did something happened?"

"Lukas and Axel happened." Jesse answered as Lilly flew off of her head and into Petra's hands.

"I leave for ten minutes and this happens?" Petra said as her eyebrow rose even higher, "Geez, we need Mama Angel if this happens again."

Jesse sniggered at that, before thunder rumbled, and rain started to fall. "Of course..." Olivia frown, looking up.

"Rain is better than monsters." Lukas remarked, before turning to Jesse, "Thanks for keeping me around, Jesse."

"Yeah."

"And Lilly-"

But the kwami turn on her side and fell asleep.


	9. Memories and Lies

**Memories and Lies**

 _A 12 year old Angel walk down the hall of her school, glancing at the students whispering about her. She gulped and quicken her pace, walking into her classroom. She was starting to regret coming to this school._

 _It'll be the same as every school she went to, people whispering about her eyes, people avoiding her, and she'll be alone without any friends._

 _Angel sighed and sat down next to a boy with red hair and turquoise eyes . He seem to be drawing something. Angel sighed again and took out her book and began to read._

 _Not even a moment later, there was a, "There's a butterfly in your hair."_

 _Angel jumped and turn to the red head next to her, blinking, "Really?"_

 _He nodded and hand her a mirror. Sure enough there was a royal blue butterfly on top of her head. But this was normal. Ever since she chased off a bully a few months ago, butterflies in different shades of blue have been fluttering around her. She wasn't worried or curious. In fact, they sort of count as friends. "Huh." And she shrugged. "It's kinda normal for me I guess."_

 _He blinked, and smiled, before holding a hand out, "Nathaniel. Nathaniel Kurtzberg. But everyone calls me Nath or Nathan."_

 _Angel beamed. Maybe this school is a good place to go to after all. She took his hand and shake it gently, "Angelina. Angelina Amari Pham. But call me Angel for short."_

 _The teacher came in, and the two scrambled to sit properly._

* * *

 _"Get back here you little rascal!" 15 year old Angel laughed as she chased Andy through the hall of their house._

 _"Never!" Andy giggled, slipping into the living room, where their adopted parents sat, glaring at each other._

 _Angel grabbed him and scoop up the 10 year old and laughed, spinning him around in circles, with Andy giggling in glee. Lisa, the women with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, shook her head at them. "Kids."_

 _Samuel_ _, the man with black hair and blue eyes as well, sighed and smile, "At least they're not causing trouble."_

 _CRASH!_

 _"LISA! SAMMY! We smashed the vase with my foot!"_

 _"Or, maybe not." Samuel sighed. Lisa roll her eyes and went over to them._

 _This lead to Angel and Andy apologizing over and over for the mess._

* * *

Jesse woke up with a start, blinking as she took in her surroundings. She was still in the treehouse. She look over to Petra and Axel, who were leaning against each other. Cute. Rueben and Olivia were huddled up in a corner, and Lukas was sleeping next to her, leaning on her shoulder. She felt her cheeks burn.

But Lilly wasn't there. Panicked, she carefully moved Lukas off of her shoulder and took out her sword and climbed down the ladder. Once down, she noticed Lilly, sitting on the ground frowning. "Lilly?"

The kwami turn to look at her, but said nothing, and glance at the floor. "Hey." Then she sighed, "Do you think everything's going to be okay?"

Jesse blinked, and sat down with her, "I'm sure it'll be."

Lilly nervously laughed, before she stopped, and look at her with a serious look, "Did you dream something strange?"

Jesse looked surprised, "Um, I think? If you count getting dreams with a younger Angel laughing and chanting with a 10 year old boy and a redhead, than yes."

Lilly immediately relaxed, "Good." She smiled.

Jesse took this opportunely to ask, "So what were the dream for?"

"Those were Angel's dreams," The kwami answered, sighing in relief, "You get them because she's still alive, and if the pervious holder of the Miraculous is still alive, you will get their dreams. Once you gave the Miraculous back to Angel, and since you are a holder of the Miraculous for only a day, Angel won't be getting your dreams, and vise versa."

"That's... really cool."

Lilly chuckled and tug on Jesse's sleeve, "Come on, we might wanna get some rest."

* * *

The sun slowly rose, giving the world a warm glow. The group climbed down the ladder and begin to walk across a pathway to continue their search for the temple. Axel glance at Lukas, but didn't do anything except walking more quickly to walk beside Petra.

Jesse's grin fell as Lukas stop walking to look at them. She stop as well and turn to him, "Sorry about all that business last night."

"Honestly, I'm just... I'm more embarrassed than anything else," He chucked. Jesse smiled at him and walked over to Olivia, who gave her a little shrug a moment later. Then she blinked.

"There's a butterfly on your head."

Jesse blinked, "What?"

"I'm serious, there's a butterfly on your head."

Jesse blinked again and over to a river to see what was on her head. Sure enough, there was a butterfly of a silver color nesting peacefully on her head.

"Huh?" Jesse mused. "I guess I do."

"That's completely normal!" Lilly chirped as she flew towards them, "They'll stick around the current holder until they pass it on to someone else. Unless the current holder is chosen by the Miraculous." Lilly would of continued, when...

"Hey!" Lukas yelled, and the two turn to see him on a hill, pointing to the distance, "There's something over that way!"

Olivia called up to him, "What is it?"

"Some kind of building, I think." He answered.

"Let's get a closer look." Jesse suggested, walking towards a wall with some vines and began climbing them (or, in Lilly's case, fly over them) , along with the others.

Once they got themselves on the top of the cliff, they managed to get a good look at the building. It was mostly in ruins, vines crawling over most the surface, except for the bunch of stained glass in the center that looked similar to the Amulet.

"We should head in," Jesse said a moment later, "But let's be careful."

With that, they all, except Lilly, jumped down, Rueben landing with a squeal. Lilly just propped herself on Lukas's head, who look up at her, "Why are you on my head again?"

"I like your hair." She answered, "It's soft, just like Angel's."

"...Please don't get in my hair anymore."

"I make no promises." Lilly laughed.

"What is this place?" Axel asked, interrupting the two's batter.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Olivia responded.

Lukas look up at the glass Amulet, "It's the temple of the Order of the Stone."

"Lukas, are you sure?" Olivia asked him. Jesse pull out the Amulet.

"He's right. Look." Jesse said, showing them the Amulet.

"Holy crap." Axel said as they approach the temple.

"Do you think they're in there?" Olivia asked them.

"Let's go in and find out." Axel said as they all walked in.

* * *

"Let's just all be careful," Jesse warned as they make their way through a dimly light tunnel walled with dispensers.

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

"If you spot anything, call it out. We don't have a lot of time." Jesse added as she look around.

Axel look over at the wall, "Isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces?" He asked, looking at the dispensers. "What do you dispense, little guy?"

"I... get the feeling that we don't really wanna find out." Olivia said, wincing." A hiss cut through the air, making Jesse stop and hold out her arms to stop the others.

"Get behind me." Jesse said. She walk forward, looking around for whatever made that noise.

They stopped again when a creaking sound reach their ears, and Rueben, who was shaking from fright, ran forward, squealing. Jesse ran after him, with the others following her. They all, unfortunately, ran over two pressure plates.

A gate slammed down over the entrance from where they came from, preventing them from escaping.

"Gah!"

"That's probably not a good thing." Axel remarked, earning a nudge from Petra. And then the dispensers began making noises, which means they were about to fire and SCREW DESCRIPTIONS, RUN FUCKERS RUN! "Aw, come on, dispenser faces!" Axel complained, "I though we were friends!"

"Run!" Lilly shouted as she flew ahead, dodging the arrows with ease thanks to her tiny form.

And they did. They all ran for their lives as the dispensers began shooting arrows. Jesse jumped to avoid one, before ducking into a roll to avoid another, and stopped as one flew past her, before continuing and stopped at where the others were waiting.

Jesse put her hands on her knees, panting. But she quickly straighten up and gasped. There was even more arrows were right front of them."We're trapped!"

Lukas turn to her, "We activated the dispensers with that pressure plate." He said as he point to the said pressure plates. "If we can figure out a way to trigger it again, I'll bet that'll shut 'em off."

"There's a crafting table." Jesse said, pointing to the said crafting table, "Maybe we can make something useful."

"Out if what?" Olivia frown, "We don't have anything. All of our tools and materials are back home."

"Alright, everyone, empty your pockets. Let's see what we've got to work with." Jesse ordered.

Suddenly, the arrows stop flying from the dispensers. "Or maybe you can just let me go ahead and trigger it." Lilly said smugly as she hover over the pressure plates.

Jesse blink, "Oh yeah. Forgot about your size." Petra let out a laugh as they continue down the hall.

"The Dead Ender's luck is changing." Axel said.

They came to a library that was covered in cobwebs. Lukas look around, "This... must be their enchantment room."

They made their way deeper in and split up, Axel speaking up with a raised eyebrow, "Doesn't this look like Ivor's creepy basement?"

Jesse spotted an enchantment book sitting on an obsidian table and walk over to it, and began reading it out loud, "The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and assuring that peace prosperity would reign forever."

Lukas came up from behind her, "Well, not exactly forever."

Jesse turn back to the book and continued reading.

" _These six members... six friends. Together would give so much to gain their rightful place as six heroes. They would their own end. They would slay a dragon.._."

" _Ivor_ was a member of the Order of the Stone?" Olivia stared at the book in shock, "The stories never mentioned him."

"This is so... crazy." Lukas voiced.

Jesse put her hand on her chin, "This might explain why Ivor had such a grudge against Gabriel."

"They lied to us." Olivia frown, crossing her arm, "They lied to the whole world!"

"Why would they do that?" Petra wonders, frowning.

Axel turn to Petra, "Man, I can't believe you punched a member of the Order of the Stone." Petra snorted.

Lilly plopped herself on Jesse's head, "But who's the six member?"

Jesse look at the book, only to startle back, eyes wide. "The six member... she looks like _Angel_."

Curious, they all took a look at the book and gasped. The six member, wearing gold and white armor, looks completely identical to Angel.

Lydia Amari. Angel's own mother.

* * *

 _A/N: So we get a little peek at Angel's life and her mother is the member of the Order of the Stone! Also, Gabriel didn't know his old friend had a daughter, but because he hadn't seen Lydia in years, he forgotten what she looks like and didn't work the connection until Ellegaard tells him later on. Ivor, however, recognizes her. We'll get to that later~_

 _But anyways, I normally don't do review responses, but because I got a question from Miss RavenBlaze4850, today's is a exception. So every question I get, I'll do review responses! Oh, and the little '/' I made, it's a different subject or review._

 _Lucykillrcassie: You get that chappie XD_

 _Ariza Luca: Well, I had to get a nickname that actually connects to Axel's personality XD/ Yeah, the slime block part is inspired by Charade, actually. Gotta have something that comes from Angel's personality XD Little shorty has a short temper XD_

 _wildkratticusfever: Me too!_

 _S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101: Thanks~ Oh god, your username made me dizzy XD_

 _sailor . mikuchan: Oh! Thank you~_

 _RavenBlaze4850: Well, things are totally normal! Oh, water magic from Angel! That is totally normal! And a tiny creature with a big head and wings talking to them is really normal XD To be honest, I can't imagine them reacting to Lilly thanks to writer's block, so this is the best I can do. I might rewrite it. /Me too!/ Oh, umm. I got the inspiration from nowhere actually. I wrote this book by the time I got into Miraculous Ladybug. So I thought why not combine my current obsessions and boom! Butterfly effect XD._


	10. Please Hurry

_A/N: I know, I don't normally do A/Ns at the beginning of the chappie but I have something to clear up._

 _I said Ellegaard would tell Gabriel about the connection between Angel and her mother. But I changed my mind XD_

 _You're thinking Angel and Olivia will get Ellegaard, and once they come back, Ellegaard will remind him right? WRONG!_

 _Ellegaard will still tell him, in a different way, mostly because my imagination got me picturing Magnus literally scooping Angel off of her feet when she and Axel come after Magnus when realizing the connection between her and her mother and be like, 'Hey tiny! Nice to see you!' and then he literally dropped her a full eight inches back to the floor and fuss over the similarities between her and her mother._

 _...I blame Ariza's Charade for the dropping part XD_ _I know, I'm weird when it comes to my imagination XD_

 _On to the chappie~_

* * *

 ** _Previously_** ** _, on My Silver Story~_**

She took his hand and shake it gently, "Angelina. Angelina Amari Pham. But call me Angel for short."

 _ **-A lost memory-**_

 _The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and assuring that peace prosperity would reign forever._

 _These six members... six friends. Together would give so much to gain their rightful place as six heroes. They would author their own end. They would slay a dragon..._

 ** _-A lost legend-_**

"Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone?" Olivia stared at the book in shock, "The stories never mentioned him."

 ** _-The truth underneath-_**

"They lied to us." Olivia frown, crossing her arms, "They lied to the whole world!"

"Why would they do that?" Petra wonders, frowning.

Axel turn to Petra, "Man, I can't believe you punched a member of the Order of the Stone." Petra snorted.

 ** _-Will always arose-_**

Jesse look at the book, only to startle back, eyes wide. "The six member... she looks like Angel."

Curious, they all took a look at the book and gasped. The six member, wearing gold and white armor, looks completely identical to Angel.

Lydia Amari. Angel's own mother.

 ** _~Will Angel help defeat the Wither Storm? Or will she succumb to her Wither Sickness?_**

 ** _Find out next time on My Silver Story~_**

 **Please Hurry**

"Angel's one of the members of the Order of the Stone?!" Petra cried out, looking at the picture. "But that can't be possible, we just found her today!"

"It's not Angel." Lilly said, looking just as shocked, "She's too young to be in the Order of the Stone. But the woman in the picture, I've seen her in many photographs. Angel told me all about her. She's Angel's mother."

Jesse turn the page and began reading Lydia's info. Lilly landed on her shoulder and began reading as well

 _Lydia the Acrobat, whose flexibly and strength inspired both fear and awe in all. Said to have disappeared shortly after the Ender Dragon was defeated, 15 years ago. No one knows where she is._

'15 years ago, the exact age of Angel.' Lilly frown, 'Could it be that she left because of her pregnancy?' She flew off of Jesse's shoulder and began looking for anything that shouts evidence. 'I need to look into this more carefully.'

"It says here, she disappeared shortly after the Ender Dragon was defeated." Jesse said a moment later, narrowing her eyes, "And that her name was Lydia."

"Maybe that's why they didn't mention her." Petra said, crossing her arms, "Maybe because they were still hurt over her disappearance, that they didn't mention her in the story. But what about Ivor?"

"I don't know.." Axel said, frowning. "Gabriel didn't looked so surprised when he saw Angel."

"This is so crazy." Lukas repeated, as if he couldn't believe it.

Jesse put her hand on her chin, "The Order might not be we thought they were, but Angel and Gabriel are still out there. That monster is still out there."

Lukas nodded and pull himself together, "Jesse's right. We need to focus on what we came here to do."

That's when Lilly flew over to them, holding a folded piece of paper between her paws. "Jesse! Wait! You might want to read this!" She said, handing the piece of paper to Jesse.

Jesse blinked, before opening the paper and began reading it out-loud, "'My dearest friend, I have great news. I found a nice home and met the love of my life. His name is Luis. I miss all of you, but the pressure between everyone was too much for me. But I will always love you all. Anyways, I've married and give birth to a girl a few months ago, and she's been an absolute angel. She has silver eyes and blonde hair like me, but she's energetic, selfless, and stubborn, just like her father. You should of seen her when we tried to dress her up for a wedding. I have to feed her her favorite food in the end. Her name...is..." Jesse faltered a bit, her eyes widening as her friends gather around her, before slowing picking it back up, "Angelina Amari Pham. I hope to see you again, Ivor. Love, Lydia.'"

There was a short silence, before Petra spoke up, "So." She said, sounding stunned. "Angel is the daughter of one of the members of the Order of the Stone, but we don't know where her parents are. Where are they?" She asked, directing her question to Lilly.

Lilly hesitated for a moment, before answering, "I don't know. But what I know is that we need to keep going. If I know Angel, she and Gabriel are trying their best to get here. We need to hurry."

The group shared looks with one another, before nodding. Olivia turn to a white staircase, looking at it curiously, "Where do these stairs go?"

Jesse stared at it for a moment, before adding, "They go up." And started walking up the stairs.

* * *

Jesse emerged in what used to be a large room, with holes in the walls and floor, and the walls were crumbling. Despite all that, it was beautiful. "Now this is cool." Axel said as he emerged from the stairs.

"Wow." Jesse breathed. Axel walk over to a destroyed wall.

"What happened to the walls?" Axel wondered, looking around.

"More like what happened to this whole place." Jesse muttered, looking around.

"This must have been where they met." Olivia suggested.

Axel turn to her with half of his unibrow raised, "So where are they?"

Jesse spoke up, "Gabriel said that once we find the temple, the Amulet would lead us to the Order of the Stone."

Axel turn to her, "Well, what are you waiting for? Pull it out then."

Everyone walk up to them as Jesse pull out the Amulet and grin in excitement when she held it up above her head. Nothing happened.

Olivia dropped her grin, "Is... something supposed to happen?"

"Well, that was a let down." Axel said in a disappointed tone before walking away to look at the map.

Jesse lowered the Amulet, "There's got to be something we're missing. Look around and see if you can find anything."

They split up to take a look around as Jesse spotted Lukas sitting on some steps under the map reading a book. She made her way over to him, "Find anything interesting in that book?"

Lukas look up at her, "The only thing I've found so far is that the Amulet was used to track the positions of the members of the Order."

"And does it mention how?"

"It's less technical and... well, more historical." He replied. "Oh, and I found this." He pull out a small dark purple journal with 'Angelina' written neatly in gold and cursive. "I don't know why the Order has this, but here."

Jesse blinked and took it, looking it over carefully.

"It's Angel's dairy!"

The two jumped and twisted around, only to see Lilly hovering over them, her eyes wide.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Wait." Lukas snap out of his shocked state. "Did you say Angel's dairy?"

"Yes." The kwami nodded, "I recognized that book anywhere."

Jesse stayed silent for a moment, "Will she mind if we look at her dairy?"

"I'm sure she won't mind."

Jesse shrugged and sat down next to Lukas, ignoring how her cheeks burn when he scoot over to her and placed his head right next to hers, she began to read out-loud softly.

* * *

 _Um...I don't know how to start this._

 _Should I introduce myself?_ _So... My name is Angelina, but most people call me Angel._

 _Kim give this to me as a Christmas present._

 _Like literally, he threw it at my face and told me to write in it._

 _I swear, that boy is too much sometimes._

 _Well, I guess this thing is useful. I'd probably fill this with doodles or maybe little notes and stuff._

 _._ _..I'm talking to a book._

 _Angelina~._

* * *

Jesse and Lukas snorted at the end, before the former continued.

* * *

 _So this Christmas has been... interesting._

 _First off, Alix decided to break into my house and literally drag me to the park to celebrate Christmas._

 _And Kim's crazier than usual. Pretty sure it's because of Ivan._

 _Speaking of Ivan, someone (Kim) pushed him under the mistletoe 10 minutes ago. And then pushed Mylene. And he apparently learned from 3 years ago, and specifically told them to kiss each other on the lips._

 _Ivan burned the mistletoe instead. Kim's head would have been next if it weren't for Mylene. Thank God._

 _...They're trying to get me to play Truth or Dare with them now. Kim and Alix are playing._

 _I don't see this ending well._

 _Angelina~._

* * *

Jesse's eyebrow raised, "O...k, that was eventful. Very."

"Oh. Oh!" Lilly laughed, "I remember that day! Angel ended up singing the Duck song in one of her dares."

Lukas snorted and tried to hide his sniggers.

Jesse laughed, "Ok, let's just continue."

* * *

 _Things have been quiet. Maybe a little too quiet._

 _I mean, I don't mind the silence, but this is a little strange._

 _Kim stopped barging in my room and challenging me to dares._

 _Max stopped coming over to play video games._

 _And Ivan stopped talking talking to me entirely._

 _I hope everything's okay._

 _Angelina~._

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

The three look up, only to see Petra standing in front of them, raising an eyebrow.

"Learning about Angel's forgotten life apparently." Lukas answered, shrugging. "Lilly said she wouldn't mind."

"I'm not wrong." Lilly piped up. "If she sees you reading through her dairy, she'll be all chill. She doesn't mind."

Petra blinked and lower her eyebrow, "..considering you know Angel the most out of all of us, I'm going to believe you." Then, she sat down next to Jesse. "Mind if I read with you?"

"Nope." With that, Jesse continued reading.

* * *

 _Actually, never mind about Kim._

 _Turns out, he was actually trying to find a harder challenge for me and a different way in to surprise me._

 _You know how he got in?_

 _He came through the_ window _._

 _And he forgotten that I'm so jumpy when it comes to intruders._

 _He almost got a bat to the head._

 _He never came through the window again._

 _Pff-_

 _Angelina~._

* * *

Petra snorted. "Well, that was something."

Jesse let out a breathy laugh, "Alright, let's read one more entry. We don't want to go farther into her life too much."

* * *

 _No freaking way._

 _Cross out Max too._

 _He got me my favorite video game of all time._

 _Until Dawn._

 _Max, you are officially the best._

 _He was actually saving up enough money to pay the game. So he didn't come over because he was so busy._

 _Holy shit._

 _Angelina~._

* * *

Jesse closed the book and put it away, "So we learn about a few people in her life. But who are they?"

Lilly looked a bit uncomfortable. I mean VERY uncomfortable. "They're... people who hang out with her. She doesn't see them all the time, but they're nice to her. Mostly." Before they could ask any questions, Lilly quickly said, "How about we continue looking. The Order aren't going to find themselves." With that, she quickly flew off.

All three of them shared a look, before shrugging. Petra went off somewhere while Lukas started reading the book from earlier again. Jesse hummed a bit and walked away, only to spot a banner with the Amulet on it.

"It's the same as the Amulet." Jesse blinked. She stepped closer to it and took out the Real-Amulet before placing it on top of the pedestal.

Walking around a huge hole in the floor and over to a table with redstone lamps covered with stained glass and levers on it, she pull a random lever, making some of the redstone lamps lit up. She pulled another lever, making the redstone lamps switch out and replaced by new ones on the bottom.

That's when Jesse got to work. She quickly turn on the rest of the levers, before turning off the second, fourth, and sixth.

Immediately, all the lanterns light up, and a white beam shot out from the redstone lamp sitting in the middle of the table and hit the center of the Amulet, shooting red and green beams across the map.

"Wow." Jesse said in awe.

"It's absolutely incredible." Olivia said, looking at the map, "How they build this? Okay. Now I'm impressed."

"This looks like some sort of tracking system," Jesse said. "It's the Order! It's showing where they are right now!"

Lukas walked in front of them, "Look, we don't know enough about how this thing works. Maybe the Amulet only tracks them when they're on the surface. Or maybe it doesn't work when they're in the Nether. We have to go off of what we DO know."

Jesse nodded, "Angel and Gabriel are relying on us. That Wither Storm is still out there. We know that Gabriel is trying to tell us something." She paused, "We got to find the Order of the Stone."

"But, there are only two lights." Axel said, frowning as Jesse walk towards the map, "There are only two members of the Order left?"

"He said Soren was missing." Jesse replied, looking at the map.

"That's leaves Magnus."

"Or Ellegaard." Olivia said, finishing for Lukas as she walk up to the map as well.

"Let's head out." Jesse declared.

Lukas frown, "I'm not going with you guys." They turn to him with startled eyes. "I have to stay here. If Gabriel's like the legends say, then he's probably doing everything he can to get here. And if what Lilly told me is true, Angel's just as a great fighter as Petra. They're still out there. They have to be." He said, even though Gabriel's light wasn't on the map.

"We might need your help out there." Jesse protested, "You should come with us!"

"Nah," Lukas said, shaking his head. "You don't need me. This is where I should be. If there's even a small chance that they're alive... I have to stay. Go. Get help. I'm gonna focus on making this place safe before nightfall."

"And I'm staying here too." Petra declared, stepping to stand next to Lukas.

"Are you sure, Petra?" Axel asked, "We might need you with us."

"Three go, three stay. It's even."

Lukas nodded, before looking around the temple, "This temple is pretty big though. If we're gonna have a chance at fortifying it, we're gonna need some help." He turn back to them, "If, uh, maybe one of you guys could hang back with me?"

"Sounds like Olivia will have you totally covered while me and Jesse are out finding Magnus." Axel said, turning to the young engineer, who gave him a look.

"Finding Magnus? You really think that's how it's going to go? We need Ellegaard. She's the world's greatest engineer. She'll figure out a way to stop that thing."

"We're trying to destroy it." Axel argued, turning to the map, "And when it comes to destruction, Magnus is the master."

"You're a smart person, Jesse." Axel said as he stand under the green light. Olivia stood under the red, "And obviously, the smart thing to do is to go get Magnus."

"I think Axel meant Ellegaard there, Jesse."

Axel turn to her and open his mouth when Jesse interrupted, "Olivia, you and I are going to Ellegaard's."

Olivia smiled, "Awesome."

"Axel," Jesse said, turning to Axel, "You stay here with Lukas and Petra and get the place ready for when Petra shows up."

"What? With that guy?" Axel asked, pointing toward the blond.

"I'm right here."

Olivia turn to Axel, "Come on, Axel. For Angel's sake."

"Fine. I'll do it for Angel."

Jesse smiled at him, "I'll take it."

"Wait, Jesse...!" Lilly flew over to them and prop on Jesse's head, "You can leave the Amulet here."

Jesse blinked, "Why?"

Lilly didn't say anything. She flew over to the Butterfly Miraculous and gently touched it with a paw. Immediately, white butterflies shot out of it, causing everyone in the room to look at them in awe. One of the butterflies landed next to Lilly, "Fine Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer." It flew away, flashing red. Lilly turn to them, "The butterflies can track any person down. So you can leave the Amulet here."

"Awesome!" Jesse shouted, handing the Amulet to Petra before she, Olivia and Rueben began making their way to the stairs, when a noise cut through the air.

Lukas look over to the giant hole, "Uh, guys?" They all looked towards the hole, their eyes widening. In front of the sun, far in the distance, was the Wither Storm.

 **"Please hurry."**

* * *

 _A/N: How ironic that the last sentence is the same as the name of the chapter XD  
Anyways..._

* * *

 ** _Next time, on My Silver Story~_**

"Angel! Gabriel! You're alive!" Petra shouted in joy, running over to hug Angel, who yelped.

 ** _A~_**

"Come on, Angel! Let's go get Magnus!" Axel said, grabbing the blonde by the arm and literally dragged her outside.

 ** _N~_**

" _This_ is BoomTown?!" Angel exclaimed, gapping at the sight in front of her.

 ** _G~_**

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Axel said, grinning.

 ** _E~_**

"What's the Death Bowl?" Angel asked, going sickly pale.

 ** _L~_**

"Fantastic!" Lukas open the door to the temple, grinning from ear to ear, "You guys are never going to believe who showed up while you were gone."

 ** _I~_**

"Gabriel!" Jesse exclaimed happily, running over to him.

 ** _N~_**

"What about Angel?" Jesse asked, feeling horror replace her happiness.

 ** _A~_**

"She went off a little with Axel a while ago." Gabriel replied, sighing, "She's fine.

 ** _-Axel and Angel went off to find Magnus-_**

 ** _-But the question remains-_**

 ** _-Will it be enough to save the world?-_**

 ** _-And will Angel survive her Wither Sickness? Or will she wither away.-_**


	11. BoomTown

**Previously, on My Silver Story~**

"Angel's one of the members of the Order of the Stone?!" Petra cried out, looking at the picture. "But that can't be possible, we just found her today!"

 ** _-Nothing is what it seems-_**

 _Lydia the Acrobat, whose flexibly and strength inspired both fear and awe in all. Said to have disappeared shortly after the Ender Dragon was defeated, 15 years ago. No one knows where she is._

'15 years ago, the exact age of Angel.' Lilly frown, 'Could it be that she left because of her pregnancy?' She flew off of Jesse's shoulder and began looking for anything that shouts evidence. 'I need to look into this more carefully.'

 _ **-But-**_

 _Um...I don't know how to start this._

 _Should I introduce myself?_ _So... My name is Angelina, but most people call me Angel._

 _Kim give this to me as a Christmas present._

 _Like literally, he threw it at my face and told me to write in it._

 _I swear, that boy is too much sometimes._

 _Well, I guess this thing is useful. I'd probably fill this with doodles or maybe little notes and stuff._

 _._ _..I'm talking to a book._

 _Angelina~._

 _ **-No truth be hidden forever-**_

Jesse blinked, before opening the paper and began reading it out-loud, "'My dearest friend, I have great news. I found a nice home and met the love of my life. His name is Luis. I miss all of you, but the pressure between everyone was too much for me. But I will always love you all. Anyways, I've married and give birth to a girl a few months ago, and she's been an absolute angel. She has silver eyes and blonde hair like me, but she's energetic, selfless, and stubborn, just like her father. You should of seen her when we tried to dress her up for a wedding. I have to feed her her favorite food in the end. Her name...is..." Jesse faltered a bit, her eyes widening as her friends gather around her, before slowing picking it back up, "Angelina Amari Pham. I hope to see you again, Ivor. Love, Lydia.'"

 _ **-Not even the most hidden ones-**_

"Awesome!" Jesse shouted, handing the Amulet to Petra before she, Olivia and Rueben began making their way to the stairs, when a noise cut through the air.

Lukas look over to the giant hole, "Uh, guys?" They all looked towards the hole, their eyes widening. In front of the sun, far in the distance, was the Wither Storm.

"Please hurry."

 _ **~Will Angel and Axel find Magnus in time? Or will the world will be destroyed?**_

 _ **Find out next time on My Silver Story~**_

 **BoomTown**

"We're almost there! Don't worry!" Gabriel shouted to an unconscious Angel in his arms. It was noted that Angel was a few shades paler and if you roll up her sleeve, the mark was an inch longer. He finally reached the temple and started banging on the door.

"Who does there?" A voice came up from above, and he look up to see Lukas looking at them with a bow in hand. His eyes light up, "Gabriel! Angel!" He popped out of sight, and the door opened, the blond standing in it with a big grin on his face, "It's fantastic to see you!" When Gabriel didn't smile, Lukas's eyes trailed to the girl in the warrior's arms, his grin fading, "What happened?"

"Is Jesse here?" Gabriel asked, ignoring the blond's question.

"Um.. she and Olivia went off to get Ellegaard. Why?"

Gabriel shook his head. He'll tell everyone once they arrived. "It's nothing." He said. "Angelina got bitten by a cave spider. Is there any milk?"

Lukas nodded and ran off, coming back with a bucket of milk, "Here."

Gabriel took it and dump the contents into Angel's mouth. Immediately, her skin went a few shades darker, but she was still very pale. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groan, making Gabriel put her down, only to be literally lifted off the ground immediately after.

"You're okay!" Axel yelled happily.

Angel let out a whine of protest. "Axel, I appreciate the hugs, but ribs..." She eked out.

"Oh, sorry," And then he dropped her. Literally, he let go of her and dropped her a full feet back to the floor. Luckily, despite her Wither Sickness, she managed to land on her feet due to her reflexes (and being a part-time superhero), but she did stumbled a bit. _(Remember, Angel is short. Axel is two feet taller and lifted her off a feet off the ground XD)_

Angel patted herself down, before Lukas reach out and pull the much shorter girl into a gentle hug. (Lukas is 5 inches taller) "Still, it's good to see that you're okay."

Angel let out a shaky laugh, before pulling herself away, "Where's Jesse?" She asked, "And where's Olivia?"

"They went off to get Ellegaard." Lukas replied, "And Axel here really wants to get Magnus."

"And we can go now!" Axel said excitedly, jumping up and down, "Come on, Angel!"

"I don't think that's a good ide-" Gabriel was interrupted when Angel rushed away to the stairs.

* * *

Angel rush up the stairs to see Petra sitting down, staring at the Amulet. Axel, Gabriel, and Lukas followed behind her as Petra turn around. She brighten up and and smiled, "Angel! Gabriel! You're alive!" Petra shouted in joy, running over to hug Angel, who yelped.

"I just woke up and you guys tackle me with hugs?" Angel joked weakly. "At least give me time to process it."

Petra let out a little laugh of her own as she hand the Amulet to Angel, before squinting her eyes on the blonde, "Hey, Angel, are you okay? You're really pale.."

"Oh, I'm fine," Angel said dismissively, putting away the Amulet, "What I'm worried about is you guys. Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine!" Petra spread out her arms, grinning ear to ear, "No broken arms, legs, or any injuries. Wish I could say the same for you."

"Petra, am I correct?" Gabriel asked, stepping up. When the redhead nodded, he continued, "Why do you have the Amulet with you? I thought I give the Amulet to Jesse."

"Ah, L-" Angel stepped on Petra's foot. "-Olivia found something that could track the rest of the Order. So they left it here."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow when Angel stepped on Petra's foot, but shrugged and went over to the map. Angel pull Petra away from Gabriel and give her a stern look, "Didn't Lilly told you NOT to tell anyone about the Miraculous's history?!"

Petra sheepishly snatched the back of her neck, "Sorry, I forgot."

Angel roll her eyes and remove her hands from Petra's shoulders, "Apology accepted." She said, "Just don't slip up next time. It's very important that the Miraculous remain a secret. Not even the greatest heroes can know."

Petra nodded, seeing the seriousness in the situation, "Got it."

Angel let a smile form on her lips, before Axel pop up behind her. "Come on, Angel! Let's go get Magnus!" Axel said, grabbing the blonde by the arm and literally dragged her outside.

"Wait, she isn't in a good-" Gabriel begin to protest. But it was too late. They already gone outside, "-condition." He finished with a deadpanned tone. Petra and Lukas shared a look. What was that about?

* * *

Axel threw his arms in the air as they zoom away in the minecarts, "Woooooo-hooooo!" Angel, who was sitting in front of him, look over at him. Seeing her look, Axel said, "Aw, come on, Angel. You're not even having a little fun?" He threw his arms in the air again and yelled, "I mean, I am!"

"Okay, Axel." Angel said. "I know you're having fun and all but what the heck is going on? Why did you drag me to get Magnus instead of Petra or Lukas?"

"I just thought it'll be easier to get Magnus with you with me." Axel said as he put his arms down, grinning, "We actually found out there are two other members of the Order..."

"And...?"

"One of them is Ivor." Angel blinked in surprise as Axel continue, "And your mother is the other." Angel's mouth dropped as she stare at Axel for a few moments. Axel waited for her reaction, raising half of his unibrow when Angel sat there like a statue. "Um, Angel? Are you oka-"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Okay!" Jesse said as she and Rueben reached the top of the hill, turning around to look at Olivia and Ellegaard, "Just a little farther!"

Ellegaard climbed to the top and saw that the entrance was slightly improved. "Well. That's certainly impressive. Wow."

The all jumped down and ran towards the temple, stopping at the entrance. And then a creeper walk towards them.

"Gah!" Jesse cried out, before it got killed with six arrows and dropping dead in a white cloud of smoke, "Whoa!"

"Who does there?" Lukas demanded from the top of the entrance, "Jesse? Is that you?" He blinked, looking at Jesse with disbelief.

"Lukas, did yo build all of this?" Jesse asked, her eyes practically glowing.

"Well, yeah. I figured I would try and fortify the place, y'know?"

Jesse look up at him with a shy smile, "Awesome!"

Lukas turn slightly red, "I-I-I, um, I'm so glad you're back!"

"And we brought Ellegaard!"

"Fantastic!" Lukas shouted happily, doing a little dance, which made Jesse laugh. He pop out of sight, and opened the door as the others made their way towards him, grinning from ear to ear, "You guys are never going to believe who showed up while you were gone."

As Jesse entered the building, she spotted Gabriel leaning against the wall, grinning weakly.

"Gabriel!" Jesse exclaimed happily, running over to him.

"Hello everyone." The warrior said, smiling. "It is.. good to see you."

"He showed up not too long before you guys." Lukas said, closing the door.

Gabriel turn to Ellegaard, "Ellegaard. My old friend." He said, before pulling her into a hug.

Ellegaard chuckled, "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes. Maybe with you here we actually stand a chance against whatever this thing is."

"How I've missed your optimistic spirit." Gabriel smiled. Then he turn to Jesse, "And it's especially good to see you, Jesse. I feared that you might be the last face I ever saw."

"It's such a relief to see you." Jesse told him, "I'm glad you're okay."

Gabriel smiled slightly, "If Petra hadn't pull me out of the Wither Storm's clutches... Well let's just not think about that." He turn around and started walking away, the rest following, "I came here to the Temple, hoping against hope to find the other survivors. It makes me glad that, even in these terrible times, this Temple can stand as a stronghold. A symbol."

"What about Angel?" Jesse asked, feeling horror replace her happiness, "Did she make it too?"

"She went off with Axel a while ago." Gabriel replied, sighing, "She's fine."

"Angel?" Ellegaard raised an eyebrow, "As in, Angelina?"

"Yes...?"

"Oh Gabriel." She chuckled, "Haven't you heard from Lydia's letters? This 'Angel', is Lydia's daughter."

Gabriel stared at her for a few moments, his jaw practically hitting the ground. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Calm down, calm down." Axel said, patting her back, "We were surprised too."

Angel stared at him with wide silver eyes, "My mother... is one of the members of the ORDER OF THE STONE?!"

Axel winced and rub his ear, before looking at the blonde, "...yes."

"Okay. Okay." Angel said nervously, leaning back in the minecart while rubbing her arm. Luckily, Axel didn't notice, "This is obviously a dream. A very realistic dream. Oh g- Notch, someone pinch me." Axel complied. "OW! Not literally!"

Axel lean back and cackled as Angel smacked him playfully. Once they calmed down, Angel sat there and think. Should she tell Axel about her Wither Sickness? Or should she not? Nah. She doesn't need another person to worry about her. That's when Axel's eyes widen and pointed ahead of them, "Uh, DUDE?"

Blinking, she turn around, only to see a very angry Ghast ahead of them. She groan, "Oh, sugar honey ice tea." The Ghast shot a fireball at them, and Angel, acting out of pure instinct, pull out her sword and swing her sword like a baseball bat, smacking the fireball away and killing the Ghast.

Sighing, she put away her sword and turn around to see Axel looking at her with a grin, "You were awesome, Angel!"

"I just smack a fireball away with my sword." Angel said dryly, although she was smiling.

Axel just waved it off, "Yeah, but with that Ghast... this is, like, the perfect warmup for when we get to Boom Town!"

Angel's smile faded into a confused look, "Boom Town?"

"Yeah! Boom Town!" They shot past a sigh with rainbow letters that said, '!BoOmtoWn!'

Angel twisted around to stare at the sign, "Whoever wrote that sign has unusual grammar. Must... fix..." She jokingly reached for it, making Axel let out a bark of laughter. The blonde girl grin at him, but it looked a bit weak thanks to her Wither Sickness.

* * *

Angel stepped out of the portal, only to fall due to lack of ground. "Whoa!" She yelped. Luckily, she managed to land on her feet, only to stumble a second later. She turn around and saw that the Nether portal was being used as the O for the giant sign that read 'BoOmTowN'. Axel walked out and nearly landed on top of Angel, who slide out of the way just in time. "You okay, Axel?" She asked, holding out a hand for him.

"I'm fine," was his muffed answer, before he took her hand and pull himself up. The two turn around and ran forward to take shelter beside a destroyed building.

"Be careful, okay? One wrong step..." With that, they began making their way to the corner, only for Angel's foot to step on a tripwire and triggered TNT below them. "...crap," was all Angel could say, before grabbing Axel and jumping out of the way of the explosion. She quickly grab Axel and ran as more explosions started going off. She kept running until a griefer ran towards her with a block of TNT above his head.

Angel quickly hit the ground as the griefer leapt over her and exploded. Literally. Wincing a bit, Angel got up, only to see a griefer above her with an evil grin, holding an egg. Right when he threw it, Angel duck into a roll, a chick appearing on the ground.

Angel ran down an alley, coming to a stop when Axel appeared, "Whoa." He said, "Did you see that?" He look over the ruined city, where two griefers can be seen throwing TNT at each other. "Utter chaos, man!"

The blonde blinked and turn around, her eyes widening, " _This_ is BoomTown?!" Angel exclaimed, gapping at the sight in front of her.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Axel said, grinning.

"Ah ha, no."

"Well, this is BoomTown, in all it's glory!" Axel said, "It's like I've finally come home. These are my people."

Angel gave him a long look, "Axel, I don't think this place is a good place to live. This place is absolutely crazy!"

"You're being too small-minded, Angel. This is awesome!"

"Oh my Notch, Axel!" Angel groan, covering her face with her hands, "You'll think a poisonous potato was awesome if it had TNT strapped to it!"

Axel developed a thoughtful look on his face. "...well, can't deny that."

Angel remove her hands from her face and point at him accusingly, "Don't you _dare_ do that. Don't you dare."

Axel just cackled as Angel roll her eyes and rubbed her arm. This time, Axel noticed, "Hey, is your arm okay?" He asked, raising half of his unibrow.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, "I just bump into a cave spider on the way to the temple."

Axel nodded, but he didn't look like he brought it. Angel's going to have to get another excuse. That's when she spot a banner of the Amulet. Narrowing her eyes, she pull out the Real-Amulet, with the green bar glowing brightly.

"Dude, it's freakin' glowing!" Axel exclaimed. Then he realized something, "Where'd you get that?"

"Petra give it to me before you drag me off." Angel said simply, turning to look at him.

Axel's eyes widen, "Um... Angel?"

Angel raise an eyebrow, "Yes...?"

"Your eyes are glowing."

"What."

"I mean it, your eyes are glowing. A bright green color too."

Angel's eyes went wide, "...Really?"

"I'm serious, they are glowing."

Angel took out her locket and opened it, looking into the small mirror inside. Indeed, her eyes were glowing a bright green color. "The hell?" She mumbled, looking at her reflection.

"I know." Axel agreed, "This is weird and awesome."

Angel gave him a look, before turning back to the Amulet. "Anyways, I think I saw the Amulet glowing when it was near Gabriel." She said as she point the Amulet to a certain direction, watching it glow brighter. She carefully move the Amulet around, watching as it glow brightly in certain directions.

"Maybe a little to the left?" Axel suggested. "No, the right. I mean your left. Right. I mean, your right. About left."

Angel sent him a withering glare, but he remain unwithered, so she dropped the glare. "Axel, you're stressing me out with that." She moved the Amulet towards a tall black tower with huge chunks taken out of it.

"Whoa!" Axel gasped from shock.

"Huh, looks like we found Magnus." Angel mused, but also gaining unwanted attention.

A girl with blue hair in pig tails, a pink shirt and a black mask over her eyes jumped down from one of the building and looked at them with a mischievous grin. "Hey there, new people."

Angel's expression immediately became more guarded and her shoulders straighten up, ready to run if it comes to that, "...and you are?"

"You, ah, you said you know where Magnus is?" The girl asked, ignoring Angel's question. "All the griefers here in Boom Town want to find Magnus, y'know."

Angel narrow her now glowing green eyes as she moved the Amulet into her back pocket, "Just leave us alone okay? It's none of your business."

"Hmmm. I'm afraid to say that you're just making me wonder even more what the heck is up with that thing."

"What's going on?" Another griefer appeared. And then another. "Nohr found some noobs with a thingy that can find Magnus." Another griefer responded as they all jumped down and walked towards the two.

"Angel..." Axel said in an anxious tone.

Nohr turned around and glare at the other griefers, "Bunch of scavengers! This drop is mine!"

Angel let out a long sigh, making everyone presented look at her, "So we're new to BoomTown. I bet you think we're scared by your skills and expect us to be doing whatever you want and say." She said in a light tone that was obviously dripping with sarcasm, "Nope. No thanks. We're in a hurry to get Magnus and because of that, I have one thing to say to you all." A pair of wings made of water appeared from her back, surprising the griefers and Axel. Angel grinned, lifting one hand and waving cheerfully, giving them a bright smile, "Au revoir! (Bye!)"

She grabbed ahold of Axel and flew away, ignoring the shouts from the griefers. She flew them over to the roof of a house that was farther away from the griefers and landed, gently dropping Axel as well. Axel, who was in shock the whole time, turn to her, his jaw practically hitting the ground, "I thought you said you couldn't use your abilities!"

"I can't attack them." Angel corrected as the wings disappeared. "But because I'm still bonded to my Miraculous, I can summon water wings."

"Awesome!"

Angel smiled a bit, forming a serious look, "Let's split up so it'll confuse them."

Axel nodded and grin, before running off to a different direction. Angel sighed a bit as she pull out a hoodie and put it on to cover her eyes, before summoning the water wings again and flew off to a spot where there were no rooftops anywhere nearby. She landed a moment later, rolling forward in a perfect parkour roll before running towards the black tower.

She didn't get much farther when Nohr suddenly popped out of a doorway near her. "Hey, know what the best time of the year is to visit BoomTown?"

Angel sent a deadpan glare at Nohr, "Lemme guess, winter?"

"Yup!" And Nohr flipped a lever. The sandstone beneath Angel gave away, and the girl yelped as she dropped into the deep hole, landing on her feet (again). "No way out of there, dingus!" Nohr cackled, pulling a ladder out of her pocket. Only to forget that Angel can fly and is now flying away. "Hey!"

Angel landed on a building and onto another ledge, before leaning against the wall and grabbing her arm, panting a bit, sweat running down her forehead. It seems using the wings drained her. A lot. Wiping away the beads of sweat from her forehead, Angel quickly continue running, only to see Axel a few blocks below her, "Axel! Magnus is somewhere in that building above us!" She panted, "He's gotta be close!"

"Then, quick! Toss me the Amulet!" He shouted, startling Angel. Axel made a frustrated noise and gestured his arms at the griefers, "You're surrounded by griefers and they're gonna tear you apart!"

Angel bit her lip, glancing at the griefers approaching them, before tossing the Amulet to Axel, "Just try not to get hurt." She said pleadingly as her eyes turn back to silver.

Axel gave her a lopsided grin, "Hey, don't worry about me. I got this. You just keep them distracted." And then Axel run off.

"At the top!"

"Yeah, that's where I saw 'em."

Angel quickly took off, before nearly tripping over a pile of eggs. Her frown turn into a grin and scoop up the eggs, "I love a good table-turning. Egg-cellent." She ran up some stairs as the griefers rushed after her, before hurling one of the eggs at the nearest griefer, which smacked him square in the chest and knocked him backwards to the other one, knocking the two of them off.

Angel kept throwing eggs at the griefers, knocking them all back before running up the next set of stairs, although the griefers were soon back on her tail again. Reaching the top of the stairs, she found a block of TNT. "Well, hel-lo, opportunity~" She sang excitedly upon finding the TNT, before picking it up and cluck it at the stairs, blowing the griefers off the stairs. Angel was going to be blown back a bit, but thanks to being Flutter, she managed to keep her footing. She went up to see the results of her TNT-tossing and winced, "Sorry!" She shouted, before summoning the wings again and fly towards the black tower while coughing a bit.

Upon reaching the tower, the wings disappeared, and she tumbled violently on the ground in front of a wide-eyed Axel, "Whoa! Angel, are you okay?" Axel asked as he help her up.

"Yeah." Angel reassured him, "I'm fine. The wings just take up a lot of energy." Axel frown a bit, but before he could ask, Angel interrupted him, "Do you have the Amulet?"

"Course, I totally rocked it." Axel told her proudly, pulling the Amulet out of his pocket.

Angel eyed the arrow in his knee, "...one sec." She crouched down and pull the arrow out of Axel's knee, making him let out a hiss of pain, before tossing it to the side, "I don't have a potion of healing, so you're going to have to walk on it for a while." She told him.

Axel waved it off dismissively, "It's fine, but thanks."

Angel gave him a thumbs up, before turning around and walk towards the door, "Magnus, here we come!"

Once they reached the door, the two looked at each other and shrugged, "Huh. Maybe it's, I don't know, locked or something? That's a thing people do to important doors, right?" Axel asked, unsure.

Angel roll her eyes, before walking up to the door and knocked on it. She'd just knocked on it the fourth time when the doors banged open, startling both of them. Axel grumbled a bit, "Fine. Knocking worked. For once."

Angel frown a bit. This was too easy. Way too easy. She's been through many akuma attacks, simply sneaking in always at least have booby traps, anything. She suddenly felt a nudge on her back, making her turn around, "You going?" Axel asked.

Angel only gave a simple nod and walk inside the tower. Okay, something's definitely wrong now. Because the minute they walked in, some trapdoors beneath them swung open, causing them to fall. Yup, always trust your instincts.

* * *

Axel and Angel's screams filled the air, before they landed rather painfully on the ground. The blonde hissed from pain and grabbed her arm, wincing a bit as she rolled up her sleeve to glance at her arm, before pulling it back down.

The two got up and tried get across the pathway when someone armor walked out, "You are completely surrounded by hundreds of hidden death traps. One step closer... and KABOOM!" The guy pulled a lever, and a sand block popped up to reveal a TNT black beneath.

Axel took a step black and Angel flinched and topple on the ground, nearly falling straight into the lava in surprise. Angel groan, before pulling herself back up and nearly met the eyes of the bald man's eyes behind the black mask.

"It's Magnus! We totally got caught by Magnus!" Axel said excitedly. But upon seeing the look Angel was giving him, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Er... I think we're going die now."

Magnus sneered at them,"Did you really think you could sneak up on me? Ha! You're two of the worst griefers I've ever met."

"It's because we're not really griefers." Angel said dryly.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, sure. Because let me tell you, that guy-" he point to Axel. "-he's got griefer written all over him."

Axel seemed touched by this, "Man, you don't know how much that means to me."

This caused Angel to give him a deadpan glare, before turning back to Magnus, "He's not a griefer. He might look that way, but I promise- He's harmless. Except maybe when it comes to his friends. Then he's dangerous." Axel sniggered at that.

Magnus simply give an amused smirk at that, "Riiight. So tell me something, 'Not Griefers.' How'd you find me? Who are you working for?" He asked, walking back to the levers. "You're working with someone?"

"Gabriel sent us." Angel replied (keep in mind, Angel still has the hoodie on. And that Axel still has the Amulet).

Magnus laughed at that, "Gabriel? You're seriously telling me you're buddy-buddy with Gabriel?"

"If you count running away from the Wither Storm for our lives then yes." Angel muttered sarcastically so that only Axel could hear. He smirked at that.

"You know how often people try and tell me that one? This is all sounding pretty weird, dudes." Magnus flipped a lever, and the TNT blocks shot out of the way before exploding, leaving the way clear. Angel tentatively approached him as Magnus pulled another lever and more TNT shot onto the path. "Who are you really? Why are you here?" He put his hand on another lever, but didn't pull it. Yet, anyway, "I want answers. Now."

"The world is being destroyed." Angel said quietly.

"You have me intrigued. Go on." And Magnus flip the lever, making the TNT launch and explode.

Angel slowly walked forward, making sure there were no more TNT. "There's a huge monster eating up the entire world. Nothing can stop it. Gabriel told us to reunite the Order. Magnus, you've gotta come us. You might be the only chance we have."

Magnus shake his head and flip another lever, making more TNT pop out. "Give me one reason why, for even a second, I should come with you." He told them, walking up to a ledge, "I am the ruler of this place. I keep the disorder!"

"BoomTown." Angel started, "this place you've built up and are known for... It's about to get destroyed. But if you come with us... We can still stop this."

Magnus turn away and looked down, "All this... stuff you've told me... you expect me to just take your word for it? Two strangers with wild stories. And nothing to say for it."

"Are you that paranoid? Do you really not trust anyone?" Angel asked slowly.

"It's how I've survived this long."

Angel look up at Magnus, "That sounds lonely."

Magnus looked away in response, but didn't say anything.

At the moment, Axel spoke up, "Please trust us. If you don't trust me, trust Angel." With that, Axel took Angel's hood and slowly lifted it to show her eyes. "Because she's the daughter of your old friend."

Magnus's narrowed eyes widened and didn't do anything but pull a lever, making the TNT fly side ways and explode, leaving the way clear. Angel gently took off the hood and stare at Magnus, who stared back. There was a long silence where Magnus and Angel were staring at each other and Axel looking between the two of them.

Angel shallowed and quietly whispered, "Magnus?"

Suddenly, Magnus was across the floor and literally scooping Angel off her feet into a hug, the smaller female letting out a shriek of surprise, "Hey Tiny! Nice to see you!" He cheered, his grin practically splitting his face.

"Ribs..." Angel eked out.

"Oh, sorry," and he dropped her. Literally, he suddenly let go of her and dropped her a full eight inches back to the floor. Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting that and sprawl out onto the floor with a groan. She barely gotten up, when the rogue pull her up to her feet and started looking her over, "Wow... Lydia was right." Magnus said, surprised, "You're her exact replica!" He laughed and threw his arms in the air.

Angel smiled a bit nervously, before forming a serious look, "Mothers aside, we need your help. Are you in?"

Magnus was silent for a moment, before finally sighing, "You sold me the second I saw your eyes. I'm in." With that, Magnus removed his hands off of Angel's shoulders, "Oh, but we might have a little bit of a problem getting out of here."

"Why? You're Magnus." Axel said, puzzled, "You can just walk out of here."

"Hello!? I don't know if you've looked around this place, but it's kinda full of griefers!" Magnus told them.

"But... that's kinda awesome. Right?"

Magnus huffed and crossed his arms, "No! You've heard the whole 'Challenging the King for His Crown' thing, right? It's like their thing. So as long as I'm King, I can't leave this tower. Not as fun as you might think. I mean, hey, I do get to spit on their heads occasionally, so I guess that's something."

Angel sniggered at that, before suggesting, "Maybe choose a new king. Or, queen. Whatever. Then you can come with us."

Magnus shook his head, "That won't work, I've beaten them dozens of times, none of them are worthy - they'll see right through it. But you... you're the mysterious newcomer with the silver eyes and the daughter of one of the members of the Order of the Stone. By now. there's sure to be all sorts of rumors of how awesome you are. If you can beat me, then I'll be able to leave!"

Angel's face went completely blank for a moment, before a smile came over her face, "I guess that could work..." Then her smile wiped off, "Yeah. but assuming I won, wouldn't I be stuck here then?"

Magnus brush it off, "Nah, you're not as legendary as me. Should be easy enough to throw another fight or just give up the crown with way lower level griefers. The trick is, don't become a legend. But I highly don't that won't happen. You're Lydia's daughter, you have her skills according to her letters."

If he hadn't turn around, he would of seen the flash of hurt in Angel's eyes - he almost did. But he didn't. "Ohhh this is going to be good. I'm actually excited about this! But we gotta make sure it looks legit." He turn back around. "The Death Bowl has never seen the carnage we're about to create!"

"What's the Death Bowl?" Angel asked, going sickly pale.

 **To be Continued~**

* * *

 _ **Next time, on My Silver Story~**_

Angel scanned the area with wide eyes, Axel did the same, but with an excited face. "This is the Death Bowl!" Magnus loudly announced.

 _ **Fear~**_

"So, Tiny. Welcome to the Death Bowl." Magnus said, turning to the blonde.

 _ **And Trust~**_

Angel's face went completely blank again, before answering, "Just follow my lead. And try to make this real."

 ** _Can't last forever~_**

Angel turned around and stared in horror at the sky, "No." She whispered, taking a step back, "No." She took another step back, "Not again!"

 _ **Not even-**_

"Holy, CRAP!" Magnus said, his eyes widening, "Is that your Wither Storm?!"

 _ **Hope~**_

Angel's eyes suddenly roll to the back of her head, and she collapsed on the ground.

 _ **A Girl-**_

Lilly crash into Angel, sobbing as the blonde gently hugged her back.

 _ **A Kwami-**_

"Nice to see you too, Lilly." Angel said, smiling a bit.

 _ **Equals a Hero~**_

"Our bond can never be broken until the day Angel dies." Lilly said, smiling, "So even if Angel gives her Miraculous to anyone, our bond isn't broken.

 ** _-Will Angel defeat Magnus and get him out of BoomTown?-_**

 ** _-Or will she loss and give in to her Wither Sickness?-_**


	12. AN

A/N: I forgot to credit Ariza for some scenes in the last chapter, but also I'm going to need a name for Angel. Leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me and I'll pick the first one. Bye~


	13. To Clear Things up

_AN: Apparently I haven't been clear in my last Author's note. I meant the name Angel must goes by in the Death Bowl that isn't one of the suggestions in the game. Anyways, ttyl~_


	14. WELCOME TO DA DEATH BOWL!

_A/N: A scene in here may or may not came from Ariza's Hybrid, since I couldn't resist putting something that involves Angel's shorty-ness._

 _Also, we got a name. The Butterfly by the amazing Ariza Luca. Don't know her? Check her out! Her stories are awesome!_

 _Anyways..._

 **Previously, on My Silver Story~**

"Is Jesse here?" Gabriel asked, ignoring the blond's question.

 _ **Withered~**_

Axel and Angel's screams filled the air, before they landed rather painfully on the ground.

 _ **Adventures~**_

"BoomTown." Angel started, "this place you've built up and are known for... It's about to get destroyed. But if you come with us... We can still stop this."

 ** _Cannot~_**

If he hadn't turn around, he would of seen the flash of hurt in Angel's eyes - he almost did. But he didn't. "Ohhh this is going to be good. I'm actually excited about this! But we gotta make sure it looks legit." He turn back around. "The Death Bowl has never seen the carnage we're about to create!"

 _ **Be Safe~**_

"What's the Death Bowl?" Angel asked, going sickly pale.

 _ **~Will Angel defeat Magnus in the Death Bowl? Will the pain from the past years affect her?**_

 _ **Find out next time on My Silver Story~**_

 **WELCOME TO DA BEATH BOWL!**

Angel scanned the area with wide eyes, Axel did the same, but with an excited face. "This is the Death Bowl!" Magnus loudly announced.

"Welllllcome, ladies and gentlegriefers," A griefer in a suit and 3D glasses shouted, 'to the DEATH BOWL!" He walk up to the three, "In one corner, we have Magnus, your king of BoomTown-" Magnus waved to the crowd with a cocky grin, "who is prepared to defend his title and crown."

"So, Tiny. Welcome to the Death Bowl." Magnus said, turning to the blonde.

Angel frown as she stifle a cough, "I'm not that short."

He just patted her on the head, before continuing, "The Grief-Off to end of Grief-Offs." He leaned in a bit, dropping his volume so no one can hear them, "How do you wanna fake this? What's your grand plan?"

Angel's face went completely blank again, before answering, "Just follow my lead. And try to make this real."

Magnus give her a thumbs-up, before 3D Glasses came up to Angel, "And you? What name do you go by?"

Angel blinked, "...pardon?"

3D Glasses dropped his voice to a normal volume, "I'm gonna need a name."

"Ah, I see." A pause, "The Butterfly."

"You heard the name, folks," 3D Glasses turn to the crowd, "Give a big Death Bowl welcome to the Butterfly!" Cheers grew to a deafening level, enough for Angel to wince and cover her ears. "Let's begin!"

"...Je commence à regretter cela déjà. (I'm starting to regret this already.)" Angel mumbled.

"Opponents will craft their own griefing towers, which they will use to grief each other." 3D Glasses announced, "The only rule is-"

A griefer interrupted, "That there are no rules!"

"... no eye poking." 3D Glasses finished, earning some boos from the crowd, "Other than that, go crazy. Seriously."

Angel gave Magnus a weak smile. He gave her a wicked one in return.

...Well, that certainly calmed her nerves.

* * *

Lilly lay on Lukas's head, careful to keep out of sight. Gabriel and Ellegaard both don't know about the Miraculous nor kwamis. It's better to stay hidden to avoid questions.

Once the two friends walked away to catch up, Lilly poked out of the strands of hair, alerting Petra, Jesse, Olivia, and Lukas of her presence.

"About time you popped out." Petra chuckled, reaching out to the kwami. "I was beginning to think that Lukas's hair is your home now."

"It might as well be." Lilly giggled as she flew over to Petra, ignoring the protests from Lukas.

Olivia walked up to her, curiosity shinning in her eyes, "Lilly, you said've been with Angel when she was 12, right?"

"Yup."

"Can you tell us how you met her?"

Lilly stayed silent for a moment, before answering, "I suppose so."

"OoO! Do tell!" Jesse said eagerly, rushing over to listen.

Lilly chuckled as the four began gathering around her. "I guess it won't hurt to tell."

* * *

 _Flashback~_

 _"Leave her alone." A 11 (keep in mind, this was a few months before she turned 12) year old Angel frown at the sight of the other blonde harassing the little dark blue-haired girl. "She didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"And why should I?" The other blonde put her hand on her hip, grinning cocky, "My daddy will hear about this~"_

 _"And your daddy will hate to see his daughter bullying an innocent girl, hmm?" Angel held up her phone, which recorded everything to this point._ _Chloe's grin faded into a scowl, "You will regret this!" before stomping away._

 _Angel turn around and send a gentle smile towards the girl on the ground, "Sorry about that." Angel said, helping the girl up. "Chloe's always like this."_

 _The girl smiled weakly, "It's fine." She held out her hand to the blonde, "I'm Marinette by the way. Nice to meet you."_

 _Angel smiled, "Nice to meet you, Marinette. I'm Angel."_

 _Unknown to them, a blue butterfly watched over them curiously._

 _~A few weeks later~_

 _"You made a little friend!" Marinette said joyfully, pulling out a mirror and showing to Angel._

 _The blonde blinked in surprise at the blue butterfly resting on her head. "When did that get there?" She wondered, peering at the mirror. It was kinda weird. To have such a shy insect land on her._

 _Marinette shrugged, before tilting her head slightly to look at the insect, "You know, I notice we've been getting a lot of these butterflies flying around you."_

 _Angel just shrugged, "Maybe it's migration season for these guys."_

 _"I see most of them around your house." Marinette pointed out._

 _Angel paused, her face going completely blank, before answering with a, "Maybe because of the flowers outside."_

 _Marinette snorted, "You know, It's so weird seeing you think. Your face literally drops to a pure, deadpan look."_

 _Angel playfully mimicked her thinking state, before the two girls burst out laughing as the butterfly circled around and land on Angel's sketchbook._

 _~A few months into the school year~_

 _"Hey! Wait up!" Angel followed the butterfly ahead of her, panting a bit. The butterfly paused in it's flying, waving it's little legs at her, before continuing, "Come on! Slow down." Angel turned a corner and saw-_

 _Angel stiffened up when she saw a familiar abandoned neighborhood. Granted, it was only that one time, but... It was as clear as day._

 _T_ _he shooting._

 _This was where it happened._

 _Why was she here?_

 _Why did it lead her here?_

 _Angel shook her head and continued running after the blue butterfly. No time to reminisce over painful memories. It's time to see why butterflies were flying around her. The butterfly circled around and beckoned her closer, before turning around and facing a-_

 _Angel blinked. It wasn't guiding her to a park at all. It was leading her to an old abandoned building. Angel shallowed and took nervous steps forward towards the building. This was how people in horror movies die, she mentally pointed out as she work on loosening the boards so she could get in. It wasn't through following a butterfly but definitely going into a creepy building._

 _Once she snapped another board, she carefully opened the door and crept inside, only to freeze when she saw something. Something that was not a butterfly nor a human. In fact, it didn't look like a human at all._ _It_ _was hideous, at least seven to eight feet tall, with milky white eyes. It exhibit spinal disfiguration, giving it a hunchback-like appearance. Its teeth are sharper and disfigured and their limbs are much longer. Its dirty-white skin is also taut against its body; pulled tightly around their lengthy frames - like a glossy, stretched armor. It has no hair and female or male characteristics and skeletal, with deadly claws to tear apart its prey. In short, it was terrifying._

 _There was a small creak, and it turned its head towards her and began running towards her. Angel tried to back away, but found that her feet were planted firmly on the ground. Angel watched fearfully as the thing went closer and closer..._

 _And passed her entirely._

 _Angel slowly blinked as she turn around slightly to see the thing had disappeared in thin air. Slowly, her eyes lit up in realization. "They rely on movement and sound." Very quietly, she crept forward, careful not to attract the attention of the other monsters._

 _~After walking pass several monsters~_

 _Angel crept into another room when she saw the butterfly flew in, and saw a soft glow on the bottom of the floor, instantly drawing her gaze down to it. Something blue gleamed back at her. Before she could move, the butterflies swarmed around her, urging her to the blue thing. A pause, before she walked forward and pick up the thing, only to be startled by a blue flash, causing her to nearly drop the thing._

 _A large blue sphere appeared in front of her, and Lilly appeared in front of a stunned Angel, her eyes closed tightly. She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Hello there."_

* * *

"And then she jumped up and down and started attacking me with questions." Lilly chuckled. "Our bond hasn't been broken ever since."

"Bond?" Jesse wasn't the only one who asked that. "Does that mean I broke your bond?"

"Our bond can never be broken until we agree to break it." Lilly said, smiling, "So even if Angel gives her Miraculous to anyone, our bond isn't broken.

"Well, we learn something new everyday." Petra chuckled.

* * *

 _In BoomTown~_

"Butterfly! Pick your building material! And Magnus, you-"

Magnus cut him off, "Nah, I'm good. Brought my own supply."

"Let the griefing begin!"

And then a blast of cheers that made Angel wince again, before walking over to her side of the arena and began looking over the materials, "Hmm... Wood, stone, and... pink wool?..." Angel snorted, before walking over to the chest with the stone. "Stone it is."

After grabbing the materials, she quickly went back and build the tower. Once she was done, she look over to Magnus's tower, before exclaiming loudly, "Axel, what are you doing over there on his side?!"

Axel stop jumping excitedly and look at her nervously, "Yeah, though you might bring that up. It's just, um, it's a little hard to see you on that side, so I though I'd come over here to see you better."

Angel send him a deadpan look, before looking over to Magnus, who had an excited look coming over his face, "Take your best shot!" He shouted to her. The blonde roll her eyes, before picking up an egg and apurtly chucking it at Magnus. He dodged it, and it hit the ground and swarmed a tiny baby chicken. "Ha! You grief with me, you grief with the best!" and he turn to the crowd, putting his hands on his hips.

Angel immediately chuck another egg at Magnus, this time, it hit the back of Magnus's head and knocked him over. Another baby chick joined the other one, and Angel smirk slightly as Magnus climbed up to his feet.

"So, Butterfly. Taking an amulet isn't enough... you need to take my crown as well, huh?"

"Great job on the acting," Angel mouthed to him, smiling, before raising her voice to a normal volume, "Then, I guess your crown shall be mine!"

Magnus look over to the chickens, which were still running around on the platform, and kicked both of them off, and then turn back to Angel. "You are but a student! Prepare yourself! For I am here to give you your final lesson!" And he headed over to his TNT launcher.

Angel merely watched calmly as Magnus pulled the switch and causing the TNT to launch towards her. Closer, and closer...

And fell entirely. 3D Glasses watched in horror as it flew towards him, knocking him into a hole.

"Er, that was just a warning," Magnus cleared his throat awkwardly as the crowd booed at him.

"What? A warning that you need glasses?" One of the griefers taunted, making the crowd laugh.

Angel uncross her arms, "It seems the student has becomes the master, like how that even a butterfly can be a predator, which means if I play this right, I can win."

I don't know what that means, but I love it and I want to put it on a t-shirt!" Another griefer shouted.

Angel roll her eyes again, before pulling the switch to her own TNT launcher and sailed the TNT right to Magnus. But the Rogue turned around and stacked slime blocks in front of him, making the TNT bounce off and sailed right back Angel.

Angel let out a surprised shriek and dove out of the way from the TNT as it blew up a good portion of her tower, before grimacing at the growing pain in her arm, "Ok... that seemed a bit too real." She said slowly in a voice the was quiet enough so that the rest of the audience couldn't hear her (not that it was a problem, Angel's voice is pretty soft)

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her, "Nobody messes with the BOOM MASTER!"

"...Weep." Angel got up and sketched, her eyes glinting dangerously, "This has to look real, after all."

"Angel, you okay?" Axel called out as he rush over to her tower.

Angel waved him off. "I'm fine." She said, although it wasn't in a voice Axel was used to hearing. It was filled with competitiveness.

Angel glanced at him, before Magnus caught their attention, "Had enough yet?" Magnus taunted, "All righty. I think Noob time... is over."

Angel chuckled a bit dangerously, "Give your best shoot, Magnus!"

"Magnus! Craft a cannon!" A griefer shouted.

"Yeah, finish 'em with a cannon!"

Magnus agreed with a, "If it's a cannon you want, it's a cannon you'll get!"

Axel winced, "Yup, he's completely lost it, dude's going for the kill! Angel, you better craft... I dunno, the best thing of your life. Like, right now!"

Angel walk over to the chest and pull out some stone and starting building a thick wall with a hole. "It's pathetic. But it'll do for now." She crossed her arms and looked up, her silver eyes widening "...or maybe not."

Magnus was standing behind two levers with fire in his eyes in a cannon that was shaped like an open-mouthed skull with enough TNT inside to blow any town sky high in the mouth, and a double lava fall. Angel's face turned into a deadpan look, "Ah, craaaaappp."

Magnus cackled as he pull a lever, a block of TNT shooting out of the skull's mouth at Angel's tower. The latter let out a yell, before pulling out her whip and began smacking TNT away to the walls of the stadium. But because of her Wither Sickness, she didn't managed to smack away a TNT block in time and got knocked off the platform and on some surviving cobblestone.

Angel clenched her eyes tightly. This was suppose to be real. A bit too real. Maybe she should- no, she can't give up now. Lilly needs her. Angel got up and leapt to the left to avoid another TNT block. "Angel, look out!" Axel shouted as another TNT block flew towards the blonde. Angel dove to the side, watching the TNT sail over her head. During this, Axel ran to a chest and rooting through it as he tried tried to find something to help Angel, who was dangerously getting weaker and weaker.

"You're going up against the Kind of Grieferes and you pick stone?! Ha!" Magnus taunted Angel, who weakly got up, barely able to stand. Angel lifted her head a bit, revealing wary and tired eyes, before pulling out another egg and throwing it at Magnus, making him fall on his back. Angel gave a weak grin at that, before turning to Axel, who was still digging through the chest.

"Stuff! I got cool stuff coming your way!" Axel shouted to Angel, pulling out a bow and four arrows, running back to Angel, "I got you some arrows and a bow! I think it's enchanted or something!" He shouted as he threw the items to Angel.

Angel catch the items and look at them, confused, before realization crept over her face, "TNT plus arrow..." Angel mused, a grin replacing her confused look.

Axel put his hands on his hips, grinning, "Oh, yeah."

Magnus finally regained his senses and got back to the levers.

"Hey, Magnus!" Angel shouted, climbing on top of what's left of the platform.

"Yeah, short stuff?"

Angel pull back the bow at full draw, fingers pulled back to her cheek, a smirk tugging at her lips, "Boom." With that, she let go of the arrow, launching it all the way towards Magnus's build and going though the lava, before hitting some TNT.

The fire left Magnus's eyes as they widened, "Oh, crap!" was all he could say before the TNT exploded, triggering more explosions, knocking Magnus the tower with a yell. The griefers gasped, Axel's mouth was wide open, and Magnus slammed onto his back on the ground.

Angel landed on a single block of cobblestone and sat neatly, with her foot dangling on the side of the block, she said, "Looks like you didn't realize the Butterfly was a wasp." Then she gave Magnus a grin, "But GG."

Magnus glared at her before a smirk came over his face and shook his head slightly, "You're even more competitive then Lydia."

Angel's grin was wiped off as soon as she heard that. He still didn't know his old friend is dead. That's what hurts her.

Partially.

3D Glasses finally climbed back up and saw that Magnus was on the ground and Angel still on a block in the sky. "We have a winner!" 3D Glasses bellowed, "the Butttterflyyyyyyy!"

The crowd exploded into cheers and Angel jumped down, wincing in pain when she landed on the ground. Axel quickly ran over, grinning at Angel as 3D Glasses said to Angel, "You gonna say something, champ?"

Angel open her mouth but then her pupils and irises to shrink to pinpricks in the whites of her eyes in horror. She shakily pointed ahead of them, and they turned around.

There, in all it's glory, was the WitherStorm.

"Holy, CRAP!" Magnus said, his eyes widening, "Is that your Wither Storm?!"

"No." Angel whispered as she took a step back, making Magnus and Axel turn to her. "No." She repeated, taking another step back. The blonde was actually _shaking_ from terror. "Not again!"

"Angel, come on!" Axel shouted, tugging the girl's sleeve, "We gotta run! NOW!"

Angel didn't move, and Axel groan, before literally scooping her off her feet, and after blinking at the lack of weight in his arms, and began running away, with Magnus following them as the tractor beams started roving over the tower and lifting things up, griefers, buildings, _anything_.

"No! No no no no no NO NO no NO!" Magnus looked around at the screaming griefers, "STOP EATING MY KINGDOM!" Magnus screamed at the Wither Storm, coming to a stop and making Axel, who was still carrying Angel, jolt to a halt as he tried to get him running again.

"Magnus, come on!" Axel yelled, tugging on the Rogue's sleeve.

He grumbled and ran after them, only to stop after a few paces, "YOU'LL REGRET MESSING WITH BOOM TOWN!"

"Go!" Axel yelled, and they both began running again. Angel, who snapped out of her terrified state, jump off of Axel's shoulder and began running as well. There was even more chaos than before, with the terrified screams of the griefers ringing out in the air, more and more explosions going off, and griefers getting sucked into the Wither Storm left and right.

Angel grabbed Axel, who grabbed Magnus, before pulling out her whip and flick it at the portal, the strip sailing straight through the mouth of it, "Hang on!" She nearly screamed, before the group got jerked off their feet and thrown straight through it.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Oh Look, A Pissed Off Angel (sorta)

**Little Blooper from this chapter XD**

"It would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing." Magnus said, throwing his arms into the arms.-

Lunar paused from her writing, and stare at the screen, bemused, before she burst out laughing. "Arms into the arms! Priceless!" And then she proceeded to correct it, giggling a bit.

Yes, yes it is true. I accidentally wrote 'arms' instead of 'air' XD

Hey! Don't blame me! I was tired!

Anyways...

 **Previously on My Silver Story~**

Angel scanned the area with wide eyes, Axel did the same, but with an excited face. "This is the Death Bowl!" Magnus loudly announced.

 ** _No Hero_**

 _The blonde blinked in surprise at the blue butterfly resting on her head. "When did that get there?" She wondered, peering at the mirror. It was kinda weird. To have such a shy insect land on her._

 _ **Can Survive**_

Angel grabbed Axel, who grabbed Magnus, before pulling out her whip and flick it at the portal, the strip sailing straight through the mouth of it, "Hang on!" She nearly screamed, before the group got jerked off their feet and thrown straight through it.

 _ **Wither Sickness**_

Angel didn't move, and Axel groan, before literally scooping her off her feet, and after blinking at the lack of weight in his arms, and began running away, with Magnus following them as the tractor beams started roving over the tower and lifting things up, griefers, buildings, _anything_.

 _ **Not even**_

Angel landed on a single block of cobblestone and sat neatly, with her foot dangling on the side of the block, she said, "Looks like you didn't realize the Butterfly was a wasp." Then she gave Magnus a grin, "But GG."

 _ **A Miraculous Holder**_

 **Oh Look, A Pissed Off Angel**

"We're almost there!" Angel shouted to the former King of BoomTown and Axel as she climbed up the . "Just a little farther!"

Magnus's head popped over the edge of the hill first. "Wow." he stepped over to the edge and look at the archway, to which the gaping holes were completely covered with redstone, with an iron door. "Someone went bonkers with the defenses, huh?"

Angel stared blankly at the archway, "Huh. I guess it's because of Olivia or something. She's really good at redstone..." She said, more to herself than Magnus.

They all hopped down and jog towards the entrance, only for something to jump at them. "Gah!" and Angel slice the thing in half with her sword, which turned out to be a creeper.

"Who goes there?" Someone yelled dramatically. Angel look up and saw Lukas standing on a platform with a bow. Upon realizing who it was, Lukas's eyes widened, and he lowered the bow, "Angel? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Angel shouted up to him, "Nice acting skills, by the way!"

"Gee, thanks." With that, Lukas pop outta sight and opened the door. "Come on. Jesse and the others are inside."

Angel poked her head inside the building, only to be greeted by Gabriel, with his arms crossed and a weak grin on his face.

...crap SHE FORGOT ABOUT HER-

"Hello everyone." Gabriel greeted. "It is... good to see you."

"Gabriel." She greeted back, smiling a bit.

Gabriel looked at her with a look that said, 'you're in big trouble young lady' before turning to Magnus and walking towards him, "Magnus. My old friend."

Magnus grabbed him into a literal bone crushing hug, "You always were a tough cookie to keep down." And then he let go. "Ha ha!"

Gabriel smiled at him, "It's good to see you."

"It's... Good to see you too, you old meathead."

Angel chuckled at the exchange, before Jesse popped out of nowhere and scaring the crap outta Angel. "Gah!"

"Hey, Angel." Jesse greeted, "I need to talk to you about something."

Angel blinked in confusion, before realization crept over her face, and nodded. Jesse took her hand and took her to the library, with Rueben following them. Magnus and Gabriel glanced at each other, before shrugging, and continuing up stairs with Lukas and Axel in tow.

In all honestly, Angel was expecting Jesse to tell her about how they found out about her mother's secret... maybe shake her out of memory land... (haha, you do not to watch your own mother die in front of your eyes. It's horrible...)

She did not expect being attacked by an angry mass of blue that was now plastered to her face, rubbing its face against her. "H-Hello, Lilly." Angel chuckled.

"'Hello Lilly?' 'HELLO LILLY?'" The kwami gripped as she pull back to look at Angel better, "I haven't seen you since the Wither Storm, wondering whatever or not you're alive, and all you can say is 'Hello, Lilly?'"

"Sorry, I have no apples to beg for forgiveness..." Angel said, chuckling a bit. "Nice to see you too, Lilly."

Jesse let out a little laugh at that, alerting the two of her presence. "Come on you two. Let's go to the others."

Angel chuckled a bit as they trotted up the stairs...

And see Magnus glaring at none other than Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer standing with Olivia, "What. Is. She. Doing here?"

Gabriel sighed, "Oh this isn't going to go well."

"Right, um. I forgot to mention - Olivia and Jesse went on a little expedition on their own before Angel and Axel went off to get you." Lukas said sheepishly to the Order of the Stone member.

"And this, 'Olivia' person, came back with _her_?" Upon spotting Angel, he turn to her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did you know about this? Did Ellegaard out you up to this?"

Angel cross her arms and gave him a hard look, "Is this a problem?"

"You bet y-"

Angel cut him off. "Nah-huh. No." She gave him a slightly weak glare , "We're reuniting the Order of the Stone. If you despise working with Elli- I mean Ellegaard so much... deal with it."

Magnus open his mouth to object, when Olivia piped up, "Angel! Angel! Look- Jesse and I found Ellegaard!"

Angel dropped the glare at glanced at Olivia. "Hang on a sec. I'll go and figure out what's going on."

"Good." Magnus glared after her as she walked away, "You do that."

Angel turn to Jesse, "Come on, Jess."

Jesse nodded and followed her. As they walked closer to them, Ellegaard's voice can be audible, "Easy now, Olivia. Let's try and play it cool, hm?" She turned to Angel, her expression turning hard," So, Angelina I suppose... Why did you bring _him_ with you?"

"We're trying to reunite the Order of the Stone." Jesse answered for the blonde.

Olivia was glowing with excitement, "It was kinda crazy, actually. Jesse and I went to Redstonia, and there were all these amazing engineers inventors. It was a bit intimidating, actually... But Ellegaard made me her protege!"

Angel's face exploded into a smile, "Way to go, Olivia! I was Queen of Boom Town. For like, twenty seconds."

"Well," Ellegaard cut in, "Assistant, for now. I mean, after what happened..."

Olivia's smile faded. "I know. I'm sorry. So sorry."

Angel frown a bit, before asking, "Redstonia?"

"It's like a town devoted to nothing but engineering and invention." Olivia explained, "It's amazing. And I was pretty out of my league."

Ellegaard glanced at her, "She might have, well, embarrassed herself a tiny bit."

Olivia had the audacity to look flustered, "Yeah. But after we pled our case she agreed to take me on as her assistant and come back to help. Not bad, right? And Jesse don't give me that look. You weren't interested in becoming her assistant."

Angel's smile faded, before crossing her arms and delivered a harsh glare at Ellegaard, who didn't seemed to notice. She didn't like how Ellegaard brushed off Olivia like that. Olivia always tried her best. She even tried to get Angel's (faked) memories back! She even _f*cking_ idolizes Ellegaard! How disrespectful-

Olivia gave a start when she heard a low growl coming to her right. She glanced, and was surprised when she saw Angel literally shaking from anger, who quickly composed herself, and form a straight face. But it was obvious she was desperately trying to hide her anger.

Olivia was definitely not tearing up right now. Something just got into her eye.

Before Ellegaard could react to the two, Magnus came up to them, apparently having lost all patience, "Oh, hoooo-ray. It's Ellie. And here I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"Hello, Magnus," Ellegaard responded primly, returning the glare he was sending her, "your voice is exactly as pleasant as I remember. Which is to say, not at all."

"Ow, my feelings." Magnus stepped closer. "Is that the same wit you're going to use to save the world?"

Ellegaard stepped forward as well, "Why? You here to tell me how to do it better?"

Angel let out a long sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, I would never dream of doing that. Unlike you I actually do things instead of just talking about them."

"Hey!" Olivia interrupted, "That's Ellegaard you're talking to! Show her some respect!"

"Wow. You finally found yourself a live one." Magnus said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Olivia repeated, sounding more offended this time.

Magnus just ignored her, "Your devotes are usually more on the bookish side."

Angel blinked, removing her hands from her nose. "What's wrong with books? I like books. I think I used to lay on my mum's lap while reading a book from Ivor-" She slap her hands over her mouth, eyes wide from surprise as Lukas, Petra, Jesse, Olivia, and Axel snapped their heads towards her. "...the heck?" She mumbled, bemused. "I... I don't think I remember that before..." That was true.

Very true.

Shaking her head, Jesse turn to Magnus and Ellegaard, "Well, let's just ignore what just happened, can we please focus on the bigger picture? We have a very hungry Winter Storm-" Angel and Gabriel flinched at the slight mention of the Wither Storm. "-in the process of turning the whole world into its dinner."

"Yeah, I'll admit, that thing looked real nasty. And I've seen some nasty stuff in my time." Magnus agreed.

"Too much for you, was it? Your usual brutish approach didn't cut it?"

"Hey!" and Magnus whirled back on Ellegaard, "you weren't there, alright? You didn't see how this thing tore everything up-"

" **EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!** "

Both of them jumped at the voice that interrupted the bickering, and turned around.

Now, I don't wanna bore you with descriptions but Angel looked downright furious. " **THAT IS IT! YOU TWO TAKE FIVE HUGE STEPS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER NOW!** "And she proceeded to shove the two apart, enough to cause them to fall flat on their butts, both of them bemused at the fast that despite her size, she can be scary. Then she turn to Olivia and spoke in a much more calmer, but angry, voice, "I'm talking to you too, Olivia. Please step away."

Bemused, but not wanting to anger the blonde farther, she step away.

Satisfied, Angel turn to Ellegaard and Magnus, and started speaking, "The _entire world_ is being eaten." She spoke, speaking as though she was talking to children (hey, Andy isn't always innocent). "And you're both here arguing like an old _married couple_!" Gabriel snorted at that for some reason. "So would you two _please_ put aside your differences, because we don't have _time_ for petty **ARGUMENTS**!" She literally screamed at the last word, making all presented flinched from her volume. "I'm serious!" She threw her arms in the air. "IF WE HAVE TWO MEMBERS OF THE ORDER OF THE STONE ARE SQUAWKING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE-" Gabriel snorted again. "-THEN, please pardon my language,THEN WE'RE F*CKED!" She let the last word echo through the temple.

"Whoa!" Magnus recoiled, looking slightly nervous and a bit taken aback.

"Yikes." Ellegaard agreed. No one could guess that the soft-spoken blonde girl could have a such a furious temper.

"Angel's right." Petra spoke up from where she stood next to Axel. "We need to find some way to stop that thing."

Ellegaard hummed a bit, "I don't know it you've looked around yet, but this place isn't nearly the stronghold it used to be. Most of our supplies are gone."

"It would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing!" Magnus said, throwing his arms in the air.

Ellegaard sighed, "I hate to say it, but you have a point."

"This is amazing." Axel mumbled.

Olivia whispered back to him, "I know."

"Are they... getting along?" Lukas asked.

Petra arched her eyebrow at him, "You talking about Ellegaard and Magnus, or Olivia and Axel?"

Angel's sour mood dissolved upon hearing that, and pull up her sleeve, muffling her laughter.

"If only Soren were here," Ellegaard mused, "he might have something we could use..."

Magnus gave her a look, "Oh Ellie. Not this again. You know I hate when you brag about you and Soren's little brainy club."

"I'm not bragging! I think I've got a legitimate idea here!"

"Why not get married?"

The two turned to the source of the voice and glared at Angel, who kept a straight face. But from the way the corner of her lips twitched, she was trying not to outright laugh. And it also didn't stop the titters from the others and the tint of pink on the cheeks of the engineer and rogue. "NO!"

The corner of Angel's lips twitched, "You know, when two people fight a lot, they love each other."

Jesse completely lost it. She ran over to Lukas and buried her face in his chest, making a lot of little choking noises that sounded suspiciously like she was furiously suppressing her giggles. Lukas would of been embarrassed, but he was too caught up in the joke that he simply yank up his sleeve to smother his own laughter, shaking heavily. Axel had literally fallen over, cracking up so hard he was nearly silent, while Petra couldn't stop laughing as she lean against Axel to balance herself (that failed shortly after when he'd fallen over), Olivia smeared her head over her face and had actually dropped to the ground, muffling her laughter, Gabriel and Rueben were in stitches, and Angel was simply smirking (it wasn't like she wasn't laughing, it was her wither sickness).

It was incredible. One minute she pissed at them, the next she was smirking and laughing.

Magnus roll his eyes, his cheeks still pink, "Ha ha, very funny."

This just caused even more laughter.

Once everyone calmed themselves down, Ellegaard coughed a bit, and continued, "Well, Soren has a kind of... 'super TNT', stronger and more explosive than anything else in the world. The Formidi-Bomb."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Magnus dismissed, "I've heard all about the 'F-Bomb' before."

Angel snorted at that.

"F-Bomb?"

"Yeah, Soren claimed that dropping the 'F-Bomb' could destroy anything."

Angel dissolved into a fit of giggles (along with a fit of coughs but anyone could brush it off from her laughter) as she flopped on the ground on her back and smear her hand over her face, earning confused looks. She lifted her other hand and waved for them to continue.

Jesse reemerged from Lukas's chest, cheeks slightly pink, "Well, the Formidi-Bomb sounds perfect! We should go get it! Now!"

Ellegaard rubbed the back of her neck, "Erm, there's a little problem there... we don't know where Soren is."

"That sounds like a pretty big problem to me."

That set everyone off again.

"Beautiful translation, Petra." Angel chuckled, still on the ground.

Petra grin, "I try my best."

Ellegaard just ignored Petra's sarcastic comment, 'But you found us. Do you know where he is." Jesse turn to the map, and everyone followed her glance. Ellegaard nodded at that, "Our map could locate him. Unless he's in the Nether. Or the End. But, it's worth a shot."

"He wasn't on the map." Jesse said, still looking up at it. Ellegaard nodded and began studying the map as Angel and Gabriel sat on the steps next to Rueben, the former in particular looking drained and tired. Jesse, upon spotting them, walked over to them, "You guys okay?"

Angel answered for them, "We're fine."

"You sure-"

"I said we're fine." Angel repeated, more harshly. And then a cough. "But we'll talk about this later."

"If you say so." With that, Jesse walked away.

Once Jesse left, Gabriel sent Angel a look.

Angel glanced at him, "What?"

"You didn't tell her about your sickness."

"Yeah, so?"

"The least you could do is to tell Jesse what's going on!"

"Do you want them to worry even more?"

"At least they know what happened with you!"

"You should too!"

"My Wither Sickness not as bad as yours!"

They were interrupted when the red, green, and pale blue lights flickered on the map, all shining on one spot on the map. The two got up and walk towards the map, although Gabriel sent her a look that clearly said, 'we're still talking about this later.'

Angel glared at him which basically said, 'no we are not. we are not telling them.'

Magnus cut off their silent conversation, "Okay, there's your light... my light..."

He was cut off by a white light flickering to life at the top of the map.

* * *

 **A/N: I need to stop doing those 'Next time on My Silver Story' things. My ideas change all the time you know!**

 **Also...**

 **WHEN DID THIS STORY GOT OVER 1,000 VIEWS?!**

 **WHA?!**


	16. F-Bombs and Songs

**Previously on My Silver Story~**

"We're almost there!" Angel shouted to the former King of BoomTown and Axel as she climbed up the hill. "Just a little farther."

 _ **Memories Can Be Cherished,**_

"'Hello Lilly?' 'HELLO LILLY?'" The kwami gripped as she pull back to look at Angel better, "I haven't seen you since the Wither Storm, wondering whatever or now you're alive, and all you can say is 'Hello Lilly?'"

 _ **Forgotten,**_

Angel was expecting Jesse to tell her about how they found out about her mother's secret... maybe shake her out of memory land... (haha, you do not want to watch your own mother fie in front of your eyes. It's horrible...)

She did not expect being attacked by an angry mass of blue of blue that was now plastered to her face, rubbing its face against her.

 _ **And Painful,**_

Angel blinked, removing her hands from her nose. "What's wrong with books? I like books. I think I used to lay on my mum's lap while reading a book from Ivor-" She slap her hands over her mouth, eyes wide from surprise as Lukas, Petra, Jesse, Olivia, and Axel snap their heads towards her. "...the heck?" She mumbled, bemused. "I... I don't think I remember that before..." That was true.

Very true.

 _ **But It Can't Be Destroyed.**_

 **F-Bombs and Songs**

"That's new." Axel said, walking over to the map.

"There he is." Ellegaard said as Jesse joined them. "Soren had his fortress deep inside the mountains. After the Order... broke up, that's where he went to keep doing his experiments."

"Look," Magnus spoke up, "he invited me a couple times, but it always seemed a bit..."

"Weird, right?" Ellegaard finished for him, "It always seemed a bit weird."

Magnus nodded in agreement, "Glad we can agree on that at any rate."

Jesse walked up towards them, "Then let's stop hanging around and go get us some super TNT!"

Apurtly, another light flickered on, this one dark blue. Angel's eyes widen upon seeing the color. "Sh!t." She mumbled.

"Whoa..." Ellegaard mumbled as the dark blue light move towards the white one at a rapid clip.

Olivia frown, "I didn't do that before."

"Don't you guys see?" Angel asked, her voice cracking a bit. This time, when she spoke, Jesse chimed in, and the two girls exclaimed, eerily, at the same time.

"That's Ivor!"

Everyone's head snap to the map in shock as Ellegaard spoke, "Ivor's going to Soren's! We need to move."

Jesse squint at the map a bit, "Hmm... I don't think we're too far. We could probably make it on foot."

"Perfect," Ellegaard put her hands on her hips, "we can wait until morning and travel with a full day's sunlight."

"Uhhh and risk that thing catching up with us?" Magnus protested, "I think I've had enough Wither Storm for one day, thank you very much."

Ellegaard frown, "Right, because getting caught out there in the dark is so much better."

While the two were arguing, Petra glanced at Angel, who was drained of the amused and angry energy from before, and looked even more tired then before. She start to sway, and Petra's eyes pop even wider-

Petra moved, rushing over to the blonde and managing to prevent her from collapsing on the ground (thankfully it wasn't that difficult since Angel was very light and not wearing her armor. Petra may not have any problem carrying her before but the armor added the weight) and doing a faceplant. Upon hearing the sudden thump, they turn around. Petra was holding the blonde by the torso, the blonde herself facing the ground and unconscious. Petra grunted at the sudden attention before pick the blonde up, flipping her over so she was carrying the much-smaller girl bridal-style, "It is official." She spoke, "We're staying here to rest."

No one wanted to object to that.

* * *

Angel was rudely awakened by a voice, **'Well, I see you're warming up to everyone already.'**

 _ **'I thought you were gone ever since the Wither Storm.'**_

 **'I was never gone. I'm a voice in your head, remember?'**

 _ **'Then where were you?'**_

 **'What about me?'**

 _ **'You never spoke a word since the Wither Storm nor when I was in BoomTown.'**_

 **'I... was busy. Anyways, I'm going to leave you be. '**

Angel huffed and sat up as the voice faded away. How long has it been? Two hours? Maybe she should check her watch- oh wait it's in her pocket. Time to think about it, she never had a chance to check her pockets. Maybe there's something useful.

Why does that word sends her shivers down her spine?

Angel blinked when she felt something that felt like wood. No it wasn't her sword, it was much more thicker and hollow. She pull it out... and stared at the object in her hand. It was a guitar. How did her guitar followed her here? A small smile crept over her face. Well, she was bored. So why not?

"Hmm, Angel?" Lilly yawned, poking her head out of her holder's hair. Then her face lit up, "OoO! Are you gonna sing?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, "I'm bored."

Lilly eagerly sit herself on Angel's shoulder, eyes literally glowing.

Angel chuckled and began gently playing some tunes, singing softly.

I had a dream  
We were sipping whiskey neat  
Highest floor, The Bowery  
Nowhere's high enough  
Somewhere along the lines  
We stopped seeing eye to eye  
You were staying out all night  
And I had enough

"You're still awake?"

Angel yelped and Lilly let out a little squeal, flying off the blonde's shoulder. They whip around to see...

"Oh ha ha." Angel roll her eyes, putting one hand over her heart, "You scared me."

Lilly landed on Angel's shoulder again, pouting slightly at the redhead.

Petra sniggered a bit. "Sorry."

Angel look over at the beds and felt her face flush slightly, "Did I wake you up?"

"Sorta." Petra smiled, walking over to sit next to her, "Mind if I listen?"

"Not at all." With that, she continued.

No, I don't wanna know  
Where you been or where you're goin'  
But I know I won't be home  
And you'll be on your own

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me

I had a dream  
We were back to seventeen  
Summer nights and The Libertines  
Never growing up  
I'll take with me  
The Polaroids and the memories  
But you know I'm gonna leave  
Behind the worst of us

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me  
It ain't me   
It ain't me, ah, ah 

It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)   
It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me

Angel finished, drawing out the 'me', and smiled. It's been a while since she sing, well, carefree.

Not ever since...

"I never realize," Petra spoke up, "but you have a pretty voice."

"Thanks." Angel replied as she put away her guitar, before sniffling a cough. It was a miracle she didn't cough during the song.

Petra chuckled a bit, "Come on. Let's sleep for two more hours and we'll be ready to go get the Formidi-Bomb."

A strange grin crept over Angel's face, "... Hey Petra? You know how Magnus said dropping the 'F-Bomb' could destroy anything?"

Petra blinked, not getting what Angel was saying, "Yeees?"

Angel grin and point to a random block on the ground, "Say I want to destroy this." Before Petra could react, Angel turn to the block and look down at it, "F*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck."

Petra stared at her for a few seconds, processing on what just happened, before proceeding to crack up so hard she was nearly crying, while Lilly had literally _fell off_ of Angel's shoulder, tears rolling down her face. Angel grin, "What would happen if I used it on the Wither Storm?"

Petra fell off the chair she was sitting on.

Let just say Axel was very confused when he woke up to three cracking females (does Lilly count?) on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter chapter this time. Sorry.**

 **But hey, at least I amused you XD**


	17. Walking to Soren's And Monsters

_A/N: Before we start this chapter, I'll like to announce Angel's voice actor (and by that, I mean scroll through singers and actors and choose one that fits Angel the most). I meant to announce it in the last chapter, but forgot XD_

 _Anyways, the one who is... Drumroll please..._

 _Kina Grannis!_

 _If you don't know her, search her up on Youtube! I highly recommend her cover of 'It ain't me', which is the song in the last chapter!_

 _Oh, btw, there's something in this that is from both Charade and Hybrid by Ariza since it's hilarious._

 _Anyways..._

 **Previously on My Silver Story**

"Don't you guys see?" Angel asked, her voice cracking a bit. This time, when she spoke, Jesse chimed in, and the two girls exclaimed, eerily, at the same time.

"That's Ivor!"

 _ **The Order's**_

"There he is." Ellegaard said as Jesse joined them. "Soren had his fortress deep inside the mountains. After the Order... broke up, that's where he went to keep doing his experiments."

 ** _Reunion_**

Everyone's head snap to the map in shock as Ellegaard spoke, "Ivor's going to Soren's! We need to move."

 _ **Is Underway**_

Petra moved, rushing over to the blonde and managing to prevent her from collapsing on the ground (thankfully it wasn't that difficult since Angel was very light and not wearing her armor. Petra may not have any problem carrying her before but the armor added the weight) and doing a faceplant.

 _ **However...**_

Petra grunted at the sudden attention before pick the blonde up, flipping her over so she was carrying the much-smaller girl bridal-style, "It is official." She spoke, "We're staying here to rest."

No one wanted to object to that.

 _ **It's Just the Beginning**_

 **Walking to Soren's.. And Monsters.**

After everyone got woken up by the cracking females on the ground, and after said females stopped laughing, they continued on to their walk (even if they were confused on why said females were laughing).

So far, they had been walking for twenty minutes and nothing had happened. Angel didn't dared vocalize this thought though, just in case she jinxed herself (knowing her luck, it might be the case).

"Hi, Angelina."

Angel started a bit as Ellegaard came up next to her. "Oh, hello." Then she straighten up her posture and put on a more guarded look. After brushing off Olivia like that? Nah, ain't gonna trust her.

Upon seeing the guarded look on her face, Ellegaard chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry if I seemed a little hostile before."

Angel raised her eyebrow, "A little?"

The engineer winced, "Ah, sorry. Not the best way to acquaint ourselves since I try my best to not get on your bad side. Especially since you're Lydia's daughter. Considering you don't remember your past." Angel nodded, but quickly composed the flash of hurt that came over her face back into a more regular look. Not that it mattered, anyway.

Her friends had seen it. But Ellegaard certainly didn't. Because she continued talking, "So I heard you managed to beat Magnus in the 'Death Bowl'. Sounds like you're a pretty impressive person, nowadays. Pick fights with lots of monsters?"

Angel's expression soften slightly, but she still looked wary. "Thanks, but..." She look over to the others, who all gave her a worried look, proving to her that they seen the hurt look on her face. She smiled at them, "... I'm just doing my best to keep everyone safe."

"I can always appreciate humility. I like you," Ellegaard stated, making Angel blink, "Innn any case, are you okay? You gave us quite a scare when you fainted." and she gave the blonde a worried look.

Angel blinked, "Yeah, I guess I gotten a bit tired."

"Ah." She paused again, "I gotta ask, what's the, ah, 'deal' with your friend Olivia?" She glanced over her shoulder at the said engineer, who was smiling, unable to hear what was going on. Ellegaard smiled back, before turning back to Jesse, "I appreciate her enthusiasm, but she can be a little... much, sometimes? She's always very eager to jump in and help. Which is sweet, of course, though sometimes I wish she would think a bit more before jumping in."

Angel's face immediately darken into a glare after that statement, "Olivia is one of my friends, she's smart and she always has a plan. I don't care if you were the Queen of Everything, if you want to stay out of my bad side, then don't talk about my friends behind their backs like that, got it?"

Ellegaard blinked at the blonde girl who was now glaring at her. "Ah... I suppose you've got a point." She glanced at Olivia again, "So... why didn't you listen to her plan to come and recruit me?"

"Aw, are you jealous, Ellie?" Magnus asked, grinning at her from where he was standing on the other side of Angel.

Ellegaard stick her tongue at him, before turning back to Angel, "Not to make it awkward. Or to demand 'why didn't you want to recruit me' or anything."

Angel was obviously still a bit angered at Ellegaard's rude comment about Olivia, but she answered anyway, "It's not like I have a choice, Axel dragged me to get Magnus before I could say anything. And if I did have a choice, I would of choose Magnus. I mean it's nothing against you, but Axel and Lukas got into a fight from what I heard from Petra, so there's a big chance that the temple would be demolished by the time we got back..." Her expression turned into something a bit more sheepish, "And there's also the fact that we needed to destroy the Wither Storm, and no one knows destruction better than Magnus." And she motion to the said griefer.

Gabriel snorted a bit. He evidently heard the comment, "Tell me about it. Some of my beds went on fire because of him."

Magnus's small smile fell, and he turn around to gave the warrior a glare. The warrior remained unwithered, so he dropped the glare. "I didn't sent fire to your bed _that_ many times!"

Gabriel roll his eyes at him, "No, I went through twenty-seven of them, Magnus," He responded, sounding incredibly tired, but extremely amused.

"Ah, I remember," Ellegaard said, smiling mischievously at Magnus, "You went fire to nine of them, blew eleven to smithereens, and the remaining seven you threw off a cliff."

"I said I was sorry! It was an accident!"

"Which one? Blowing up the beds, dropping them off a cliff, or setting fire to them?" Ellegaard said teasingly.

"I hate you all."

"Lies, you love us."

By this point, Angel was now in stitches from their little byplay.

"Uh, guys?" Lukas's incredibly strangled voice cut through the playful banter, and they turned to see what he was looking at.

Monsters.

Thousands of them.

"Yep. Exactly what I worried about. And exactly why we should have waited til morning!" Ellegaard blurted out, eyes widening as she took a step back.

Angel echoed her with a mantra of, "crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..."

"At least the Wither Storm isn't tearing us apart right now, all right?" Magnus shot back.

Angel just continued chanting 'crap' over and over again. Jesse glanced at her, before spotting a spider jumping down from a tree. "Well, we can listen to your lover's spats later, because we've got some monsters to fight here, people!"

Ellegaard and Magnus just ignored the intended joke.

Lukas chuckled and pull out his bow, Jesse pull out her sword, Angel (albeit a little shakily), Petra, and Gabriel doing the same. Although the blonde girl was still nervous, there was now a spark of determination in her silver orbs.

...I just made a Undertale reference didn't I?

Whatever.

And then they charged.

Angel immediately headed after a couple of zombies and literally _slammed_ her sword against it, cutting it in half and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Letting out a cackle that basically scream 'EVIL VILLAN IN ACTION' , she twisted around and cut off another zombie's head, before proceeding to lift her foot and knocked a zombie to a skeleton. With that, she turn to another skeleton and swept her legs under it, proceeding to stab it repeatedly, her eyes blazing crimson.

Angel, your Miss Darkness side is showing.

She blinked, surprised at the voice as her eyes turned into the lovely silver it was before, and realized what she done.

Crap.

CrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!

Angel groaned and clutched her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

 _Miss Darkness is not here._

 _She's gone and she's never going to come back._

 _Then why...?_

Glancing at Angel, Magnus groaned when he saw Angel, clutching her head, and letting a few monsters near her. So he grabbed something out of his pocket and bellowed, "HEADS UP!"

Out of instinct, Angel yelped and quickly ducked, still holding her head as a flashing piece of TNT soared over her head and then burst apart in a fiery explosion, sending a large amount of monsters flying. Weep, that's one way to kill monsters. Angel grimaced, before turning to the King of BoomTown (or, um, former. She was only queen for like, I don't know, 10 seconds, did that still count?) and bellowed, "Thanks!"

"No problem, Tiny!"

Angel managed to resist the urge to slap him in the face and yelling at him for calling her that. But, she's a mature teenager, totally in control of her emotions, her actions and urges. Even if said urges were too tempting. She completely failed a few times though, she slapped Chloe in the face, which caused her to get suspended, smashed a few tables (it was only like 2-3 tables!) when Adrien started annoying her too much (He was asking her about her mother. Doesn't that pull heart strings?) , which made the school charged her adopted parents for the damage, and many more she didn't remember...

We're off topic now!

"It's gonna be light soon! We're gonna be okay!" Jesse shouted to the others and she continued running, putting her sword away, the rest soon following her.

"Man I miss daytime!" Olivia groan tiredly.

"How far is Soren's?" Axel asked, getting tired.

"It can't be much farther." Gabriel responded.

Jesse spotted the mountain in the distance, relief seeping into her eyes, "Not much farther! We can make it!"

Angel was just repeating 'crap' over and over again. Again. (Why does that sound confusing?)

* * *

They opened the door to Soren's fortress and stared in awe at the entrance room. Well, except for the Order, since they seen the place before. Although they looked a bit impressed.

"Soren really lived down here? So far from anyone?" Lukas said in awe, looking at the room.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" Ellegaard mumbled. No one could tell if that was sarcasm or not.

Angel's lip twitched, "You know, I'm pretty sure no one could tell if that was sarcasm or not."

Hey, I just said that.

Ellegaard snorted, but didn't hear the voice. Angel sure did, because she stared at the ceiling curiously, before her eyes popped even wider, and slapped her hands over her mouth and started coughing. Really harshly may I add. Gabriel had a coughing fit too, but his was less harsher and less loud, unlike Angel's. No one noticed it (well, they didn't notice Gabriel's, since the majority of the people presented glance at Angel and Angel only) except Jesse, who stared at the two with wide eyes, and Petra, who narrowed her gold eyes in worry.

Angel quickly straighten up once the coughing fit passed (it passes really quickly) , and continued to follow the others along with Gabriel. Jesse and Petra stayed behind for a few moments, staring after them, before silently following the two to the room.

They began to make their way up a set of stairs... only to come to a huge room that had pillars above what looked like a huge black abyss, the light lightening up the room to show another door across the room.

Angel stared at it wordlessly, before slowly swiveling around to look at Gabriel, "Why?"

"Yeah, I'm really not feeling those columns," Lukas agreed, rubbing his head.

The warrior simply jerk his head at Magnus, a faint annoyed look coming over his face. "That, you can blame him for."

"What? I haven't- oh, this was before the entrance hall was so fancy, I remember now," And Magnus laughed a bit at the sharp looks the teenagers were sending him. "Yeah, Gabriel's right... this was kind of my fault."

Angel's sharp look literally dropped into a deadpan look. "...kind of? Sections of the floor are missing. I'm pretty sure you literally blew up sections of it."

"...shut up, Angel."

"Shut the hell up or I'll bite the sh!t outta you!" Petra barked angrily at the two, before doing a huge leap and landing on the nearest column, "Come on, the more you talk, the more the Wither Storm will eat the whole world."

Axel followed her with a "Wooo-hooo!" and landed on the column next to Petra. The column didn't even shift upon landing.

Angel blinked, but shrugged and jump on another column. "Well, if it can hold Axel, I guess it can gold all of us."

"Are you calling me fat?" Axel mockingly glared at her, sounding offended.

Angel snorted. "Muscles are heavier than fat, Axel, I'm just saying!"

Axel open his mouth to protest, but paused, and closed his mouth, before turning around to continue jumping column to column.

After a moment, Magnus followed him, then Olivia, Gabriel, and Ellegaard . Jesse stayed back for a moment, watching Angel and Gabriel carefully, before turning to Rueben. "Just... don't fall, okay?" With that, she back up a bit and jumped on to a column.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	18. Uh-Oh

_A/N: Hello to everyone whose reading this, but I'm here to announce something. There was a book before this, a book that was in a 6 month hiatus (to which I apologize for that), that I plan on rewriting._

 _I kinda cringed at the current version, so I decided to rewrite it and see how it goes! But once Episode 3 of My Silver Story is finished, it will go in hiatus and I will start writing the rewrite of that book._

 _And then once I finish Episode 1 of I Am A Warrior, it will go on hiatus and I will work on Episode 4 of My Silver Story, and then Episode 3 of IAW (I Am A Warrior) or A Glowing Heart of a Warrior, and then Episode 5 of MSS (My Silver Story), and... you get the idea XD_

 _Oh, by the way, I'm sorry if this is late. I got violently sick (and still am) so I have to rest for a bit._

 _So Enjoy~_

 **Previously on My Silver Story**

Her friends had seen it. But Ellegaard certainly didn't. Because she continued talking, "So I heard you managed to beat Magnus in the 'Death Bowl'. Sounds like you're a pretty impressive person, nowadays. Pick fights with lots of monsters?"

 ** _It said that 'Do ill, misery will haunt the bad doers._**

 _Miss Darkness is not here._

 ** _Do good, and happiness will grace the do gooders in the most miraculous ways._**

 _She's gone and she's never going to come back._

 _ **Angel like to think she done good. She's been kind to everyone.**_

 _Then why...?_

 ** _Yet, reality just loved to slap her in the face._**

 **Uh-oh.**

"Oh... that is deep. That is very, very deep." Jesse nervously looked down, before continuing to jump from column to column, until a column she landed on started to shake. She gasped from surprise, before turning around to see Rueben sliding off the edge of another column, desperately crawling to get back on.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Jesse shouted, before running over to him and started pulling him up. After a panicked pull, she managed to get Rueben back on his feet, before jumping onto the rest of the columns, finally making it across.

Lukas walk over to her, a worried expression on his face. "Jesse! You okay? That was crazy!"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she turned to Rueben. "How about you. Rueben?"

Rueben just gave a little, shaky, oink.

"What a rush." Lukas remarked, smiling a bit at her. (It sounds awkward, I know. I'm just going along with my play-through and yes, everything in this story are my choices [except for going after Ellegaard])

Jesse smiled back before glancing at the abyss, and her eyes widen. There was Endermen.

Quite a group of them too.

Lukas also noticed the Endermen, and glanced down. "Whoa. Look!"

"What is that?" Jesse remarked fearfully as Rueben and Lukas covered their eyes.

"Endermen." Was Lukas's answer.

Jesse cover her own eyes. "There are so many. I didn't think they ever came in groups that big."

"No kidding." Lukas agreed. "It's like an Enderman Party." Turning to Jesse, he said, "Come on, we should get out of here - Olivia and the others already went ahead." And then he turn and walk through the door. Jesse followed him.

As soon as they walk through the door, they stopped and marveled at the place. It was beautiful.

"Wow. This architecture, it's... incredible." Lukas marveled at the sight.

Jesse turn to him, "Looks like the others already swam across... Guess we better catch up." With that, Rueben jumped in the water and began to swim across. Jesse blinked, before shrugging and jump in the water. Lukas followed suit as the sounds of annoying can be heard across the room.

"Oh be quiet, it's just a pointless building. That's all I'm saying. I mean, just look at-"

"Magnus, if an artist painted the inside of your mind, he'd end up with the most extraordinary desertscape paintings."

"Enough, quite squawking like a married couple."

Geez, Mama Angel has been unleashed.

Ellegaard just ignored her, "That's it! I'm going!" And she walked away, "Once again, it falls to me to take care of everything. I'll find this 'Super TNT' myself!"

"Oh no no no!" Magnus shouted angrily at the engineer, "You do NOT get to be the one who walks away." Upon getting no answer, he growled, "That's it! I'm going." And he walk away, "See! I'm walking away too now too. 'Super TNT', here I come!"

Angel let out a long suffering sigh, and buried her face in her hands, frustrated at the two, and glanced at Gabriel, "Does this always happened?"

"You have no idea." Was his answer.

Olivia, upon noticing Jesse and Lukas, said, "It's hard to pick 'glass half full', when they keep kicking the glass over."

"What glass? I see no glass." Petra joked. Olivia poked her, a faint smile on her face.

Lukas shook his head at them, "And I thought they were doing so well."

Jesse nodded, "They've definitely got issues to work through. But hopefully they'll work things out and get to the important stuff."

They began to spread out a little, "What are we gonna do now? Where should we go?"

"Let's figure it out..." Jesse answered.

Angel wipe off sweat from her forehead, looking at her infected arm, before looking over to the others. Axel, upon spotting her, grin and gestured for her to go over to them. She smiled and walk over to them, laughing at some of the jokes before coughing into her palm.

She removed it, and she gasped loudly and slapped her other hand over her mouth in horror.

There, laying on her palm, was a few drops of...

Blood.

It was getting harder and harder to hide it.

Sooner or later, it'll be too obvious.

She hate to admit it, but Gabriel is right.

She needs to tell someone.

Now.

"Angel?" She look up, seeing the others looking at her with a worried look. "You okay?"

Angel smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine." Glancing at each and every one of them, she felt her eyes locked on someone wearing blue and black, "But, Petra? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The redhead blinked, "...sure."

Angel turn to face Axel, Jesse, and Olivia and send them a smile that promised them certain death if they tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. Olivia, getting the message, said, "We'll leave you two to your discussion." With that, she turn and walk away, dragging Axel and Jesse with her. Angel glanced at Gabriel, who gave her a smile, relieved that she was telling someone.

Angel just gave him an unsure look, before taking her and Petra to a more private area. "...I feel bad for not telling the others, but I feel like I could trust you in this one."

Petra smiled a bit, although she looked a little confused, "Hey, whatever it is... I trust you. You can tell me."

Angel's look softened, "Thanks, Petra." After a moment, Petra reach out and squeeze the blonde's shoulder. Or at least attempt to.

The moment her hand touched Angel's shoulder, Petra flinched back, blowing on her fingertips, gold eyes wide with surprise, "Angel, you're burning _hot_!" Petra wasn't kidding, she almost got burned upon touching Angel's shoulder.

Angel wince. Because she had the element of water...

It turned into fire.

Fun Fact: It always happened whatever she gets sick. Kim once put her in a tub full of ice water to cool her down ("What? Max, touch her forehead! She's burning _hot_ to the touch!"). Angel rub the back of her neck, "Ah, let's just ignore that fact." Then she paused. "Do you know what Wither is?"

"The Wither? Of course. We've been-"

The blonde cut her off, "No, just 'Wither'. Or 'Wither Sickness' I guess."

Petra blinked, but paled once she finally realized what was wrong.

Angel took the change to roll up her sleeve and turn her back against the others so they won't see what's going on. But it was kinda too late.

Someone seen it.

Someone wearing-

"Holy crap!" Petra gasped from horror. "What are we doing over here, we need to-"

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Petra." Angel frown and look down at her arm. The purple mark was darker and took up most of her upper arm by now, and the skin that wasn't covered by the mark was very pale, almost pure white. There was angry red, purple, and gray specks in it, and her veins had turned red. "...Jesse got me away from the Wither Storm, but I'm afraid it was a bit too late."

"Well, we're going to go over there and tell the others." Petra declared, grabbing the blonde's shoulders (and regretting it a second later when she remembered about the heat on the blonde's skin). "We can get help-"

"We are NOT telling anyone." Angel hissed in a low voice, glancing over her shoulder.

Petra narrowed her gold eyes. "Yes we are-"

"When I say we're not telling anyone, I say we are **NOT TELLING ANYONE!** "

That immediately caught the attention of everyone, and they turn to the two, startled. Angel, however, ignored this, and cross her arms, glaring at the redhead in front of her (and having to look up because of it, she's really short you know).

Petra didn't back down, "Well it's better to let the others know about this then having you-"

"Nah-uh. No way." Angel said firmly. "We are focusing on the Wither Storm! Not me! Plus, it's not the time!-"

"Oh yes it is!" Petra near _shouted_ as Lukas came up to them, frowning, "Woah, you two. Let's just calm down. Friends being friendly, Eeeeeeeverybody being-"

The two turn to him in unison, eyes practically blazing with fury. " **SHUT UP!** "

Jesse ran over to them, and put her hands on Lukas's shoulders, a shocked look entering her eyes. "Whoa!"

Angel turn back to Petra, "What I'm saying is that we're focusing on the Wither Storm! Not me! Once this is all over, than we can focus on it!"

"Well, it's not going to happen if you're dead!" Petra barked, crossing her arms.

Angel growled, "Like I said, we're not focusing on me! Is healing me going to help defeat the Wither Storm? No! Is worrying about my condition going to help? No! Is telling everyone going to help with this? No! What I'm saying is that we should focus on the Wither Storm and destroy it!"

Petra stare at her for a few seconds, before throwing her arms in the air, groaning, "Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"I'm being stubborn because I'm not more important than the millions of lives dying because of the Wither Storm!"

"Than I'm being stubborn because we need to make sure nobody dies!"

"Oh, I'm sure no one is dying now."

"Then, we're making sure no one else dies!"

"That is it! I'm going!" And Angel stomped away to follow Magnus, steam literally steaming from her head.

"Oh, no, no no! You do not get to be the one who walks away." Petra snapped, "That's it! I'm going!" And she turned around and head down Ellegaard's hall, grumbling swears under her breath.

Jesse looked torn from choosing either Angel or Petra.

In the end.. she choose...

 **Angel**

 **Petra**

 **Who should Jesse choose? Should she go after Angel and find out about her sickness along with Gabriel's, or should she go after Petra?**

 **Leave your votes in the comments.**

 **And remember, each choice has a different ending. So choose wisely.**


	19. Got a Problem

**A/N: Erm, guys! I have a problem..**

 **For some reason, I can't view the reviews from Chapter 18. Does anybody know the problem?**

 **If so, please PM me.**


	20. Miss Darkness

_A/N: Alright! Let's do this! Good thing I can read the new reviews now. Phew! Keep in mind, I'll probably be doing more of this decision thing so look out for it!_

 _Oh, by the way, I have a question from the same person as last time, but there's too many reviews to keep up with XD If I do the reviews it'll delay the chapter so..._

 _I'll just do Raven's review._

 _RavenBlaze4850: Ah, yes it's a Hybrid reference XD/ Well, if Petra has no Wither Sickness, but realizes someone has it, she'll likely snap like Lukas from frustration. So, no, I don't think it'll escalate to these arguments. Angel's just very stubborn./ yeah, maybe there should be a stack of MCSM AUs XD/ *grins* Miss Darkness is coming. You just have to read to find out./ Hmm, the puppeteer episode... Honestly I didn't imagine Manon getting akumatized again or another puppet lover... Anyways, unfortunately that's not what I have in mind ;)/ No it's not too complicated, it's a fantastic theory./ Well, yeah, Jesse would probably calm her down, but in my personal opinion, the Petra route is better, but the majority voted for Angel's route so that's what I'm going for XD/ Alright, I got your vote!/ Two separate chapters... Well, for every singe choice, it's very unlikely XD. At the end of Episode 3, I'll put up all unknown choices. (I'm probably going to post both paths because of boredom XD)/ Don't worry, I'm planning to get 3-5 votes so it's not a problem XD._

 **Previously on My Silver Story**

Angel wipe off sweat from her forehead, looking at her infected arm, before looking over to the others.

 _ **Lies Can't be hidden forever.**_

"When I say we're not telling anyone, I say we are **NOT TELLING ANYONE!** "

 _ **All Lies Have to be Revealed at Some Point**_

Petra stare at her for a few seconds, before throwing her arms in the air, groaning, "Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn!"

 ** _Even The Most Hidden Ones,_**

"That is it! I'm going!" And Angel stomped away to follow Magnus, steam literally steaming from her head.

 _ **Have to be Revealed.**_

"Oh, no, no no! You do not get to be the one who walks away." Petra snapped, "That's it! I'm going!" And she turned around and head down Ellegaard's hall, grumbling swears under her breath.

 ** _Every Lie Has to Be Exposed_**

 **Miss Darkness**

 _-JESSE WENT AFTER ANGEL-_

Jesse turn to Lukas, "You go after Petra, I'll go after Angel!"

Lukas didn't have to be told twice as he nodded and ran to find his redhead friend. Jesse turn on her tail and started running after Angel.

"Angel?" Jesse called out. "Angel! Come on! Where are you?"

Jesse found Angel walking in front of her, mumbling something in french.

"Angel?" Jesse put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, only to flinch away from the heat, and blow on her fingertips. Wincing, she turn to her, "Angel, you're burning _hot_!"

Angel turn around, "I know." She turn away, "You want to know what's going on, right?"

Jesse nodded at her.

The blonde sighed, "Do you know what Wither is?"

"The Wither? Of course, we've been."

"No, Jesse," Angel cut her off, "Just Wither. Or Wither Sickness."

"Angel?.."

Angel paused. "You gotten me away from the Wither Storm, but I'm afraid you didn't get me away soon enough." With that, she took the change to roll up her sleeve and expose her Wither Sickness. Jesse startled back, surprised. "It appeared shortly after you saved me."

"Holy crap!" Jesse gasped. "What are we doing down here? We should go back and-"

Angel's eyes flickered from silver to crimson in mere seconds. "We are **NOT** telling anyone!"

"But why not?" Jesse protested, not noticing the change in eye color. "It's going to be obvious soon or later!"

Angel narrowed her eyes, "I'm not the only one with Wither Sickness."

"Wh?!-"

"Gabriel has it." The blonde cross her arm, her eyes turning back to silver. "From what I heard, it's not as worst as mine."

"Well, we're going to get-" Jesse was cut off by a creeper throttling in the hall.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea-!" Angel scampered out of the way before it could explode in her face. Jesse wasn't quite as fast or lucky.

The explosion blasted a hole in the floor, Jesse falling in it, before grabbing into a stone ledge, dangling with one hand.

* * *

Lukas ran down the hall, looking for Petra, only to find her punching a wall out of frustration.

"Petra?" Lukas called out, cautiously approaching her. "Are you okay? You don't normally lash out like that."

Petra groan, "I'm sorry, Lukas, but Angel is just so stubborn!"

"Is something wrong?"

She fell silent. "Nothing, Angel just didn't want to tell anyone about..." She paused. "Something. It just frustrates me to no end!"

"Well, what is it?" Lukas asked, raising an eyebrow, "You can tell me, you know that?"

"I know." Petra sighed. "I'm just afraid what Angel will react."

"What do you mean?"

"I sense something dark in her." Petra shivered. "It only grew stronger when she gets angry. I just have a bad feeling."

Before Lukas could say anything, there was another voice. "I think I know what's going on." They turn around.

Lilly was flying in front of them, a look of concern on her face. "It's Miss Darkness."

Petra and Lukas will remember that.

* * *

To put to it in an extremely long story short, Angel had tried to pull Jesse up, ended up failing and falling down the hole, both of them traveled down the hall, and now they found a gigantic library (Angel's eyes were literally sparkling when they found the library, much to the amusement of Jesse).

"Wow!" Angel said in awe, "This is amazing!"

Jesse snorted, "Of course you would think that."

Angel roll her eyes, before running over to one of the many bookshelves and began looking it over, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright, be careful!"

The moment Jesse walked out of sight, Angel gasped and grabbed her head, "What the-"

* * *

 _"Mommy mommy!" Little-Angel jumped up and down, silver eyes sparkling. "Ivor's here!" And then she proceeded to nearly tackle Ivor, causing him to nearly fell backwards. The man roll his eyes at the smaller blonde, grinning slightly._

 _"Easy there, sweetheart." Luis chuckled as he and Lydia walked in the room, sounding very amused, "Ivor's getting old."_

 _Ivor's grin faded as he directed a glare at the other male, "I am not-"_

 _"Now now, you two." Lydia picked up Angel, who pouted, and chuckled, "Ivor's not getting that old."_

 _Ivor gestured to Lydia, "See?"_

 _Luis just roll his eyes. Lydia chuckled again, "Well, it is good to see you, old friend."_

 _Ivor smiled, "It is good to see you too."_

 _Little-Angel squirmed out of her mother's arms, and ran over to Ivor, tugging on his clothes, "Ivor, are you going to tell your stories again?"_

 _Ivor's smile grew wider, "Of course."_

* * *

Angel groan, holding her head, waiting for the headache to disappear, only to hear the sounds of fighting. She pull out her sword and ran towards the sound...

And found Jesse arguing with none other than Ivor.

...Well she's screwed. "You're not going anywhere." She said calmly, pointing her sword towards him.

His eyes widen, and he turned around, "Angel? You're alive?" His eyes looked oddly shiny-

Angel's own eyes widen. Was he crying? She shook her head, "I guess I am." With that, she charged and backed him up right next to a sword stand. Although she didn't really want to fight him, she has to. Ivor grabbed a sword and slash at her, but she blocked it, thus beginning the sword fight.

For the longest time, they didn't say anything at all, although Ivor opened his mouth a few times, but closed it. Then Jesse knock Ivor to the ground with her sword, away from the blonde. Angel crouched down, holding her arm.

"I'm the only one who can stop the Wither Storm!" Ivor exclaimed, climbing back to his feet, "Not you! Not the Order! Don't make yourselves the villains in my story." And he raised his sword and charged at Jesse, but she too raised her own sword and blocked it. They struggled, golden blades interlocking, before Ivor shoved Jesse to the ground.

Angel's eyes widen-

* * *

 _"I did it!" Little-Angel jumped up and down, holding a wooden stick in her hand, "I got papa!"_

 _Ivor let out a little laugh as Luis grumbled something about 'losing against his own daughter', "Good job, Angelina."_

 _Angel pouted, "Ivor, I told you to call me 'Angel'!" She wince._

 _"Why is that?" Ivor said teasingly, picking up the sticks from the fight._

 _"Mommy says papa used to call me that when I was a baby." Angel said innocently, making Luis stiffen._ _"I never called you that."_

 _Angel tilted her head, "Really?"_

 _"Really." The fact that any amusement that was on his face disappeared defended his statement._

 _Angel frown, before her eyes light up, "Ah, I remember now, mommy says someone named 'Ellie' called me that-"_

 _Ivor choked on his spit, and Luis blinked from surprise. Angel blinked, confused, "Something wrong?"_

 _"No, nothing's wrong, sweetheart." And Luis gave Angel a grin. Then he poked her, "Got you."_

 _Angel's confusion disappeared, and she pouted, "Hey, no fair!" And she went up and poked him back._

 _By the time Lydia came to the basement, the two went in a poking session, much to the amusement of both Ivor and Lydia._

* * *

To put it in a extremely long story short (again), Ivor drink a Potion, went zooming around the room, knocked Angel down, fought with Jesse, drink a Potion of Invisibility, threw a few potions of harm at Jesse, who dodged them all and knocked away a Potion flying at Angel, then the others came in.

"Even more of you?" Ivor exclaimed angrily. "Will this parade of useless blabber never cease?"

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she come up to stand next to Jesse.

"We found Ivor." She said simply. "We stopped him."

Angel corrected her, "Jesse did, anyway."

"False." Ivor glared at all of them, "You have stopped nothing." He walk towards the door, "A query... have you ever seen the effects of a Splash Potion of Slowness?"

"Ivor, don't!" Angel shouted.

"Too late, Angelina." Ivor sneered, beginning to pull out the Potion.

Angel stared hopefully at him, "Ivor, didn't I told you not to call me that when I was little?" She said softly, so that no one except Ivor could hear.

Ivor froze mid-way, and he look up at Angel, as though he was saying, 'you remember?', before he shut his eyes tightly, and smashed the potion at the group's feet.

Angel started talking again, but at a much, much slower pace, "Ivvvvooooor!"

He walked away, refusing to make eye contact with Angel, but when he did, Angel could see sadness in his dark blue eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he seem to say.

The blonde tried to run after him. Unfortunately, due to the Potion, she didn't go that far.

"Yoooouu biiiiig jeeeerk."

"Geeet baaack heeeere."

Okay, Angel felt like laughing. Their voices sounded so ridiculous.

Ivor closed the door.

* * *

 _Angel was curled up on her bed as Ivor came in, carrying a few books, "Angel? I got some more books for you-" He cut himself off as soon as he saw Angel curled up on her bed. "Angel?"  
_

 _She sat up apurtly. Ivor's eyes went wide-_

 _Angel slammed into him, clutching him tightly as she press her wet face against his chest. Ivor, out of instinct, carefully wrap his arms around her, not saying anything. Angel, when emotional, tends to not listen to anyone. Using words isn't a wise choice. She just needs someone there for her. To comfort her silently. "I'm s-sorry Ivor!" Angel cried. "I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything! Everything happened so fast and, and, and I couldn't react at all! That man pull out a gun and tried to shoot me but got mum instead and than papa-"_

 _Ivor froze._

 _She didn't need to say anything else._

 _Her mother is dead._

 _So was her father._

 _Tears fell down his cheeks. His old friend was dead. Gone._

 _He didn't even get to say goodbye..._

 _Angel fell unconscious ten minutes later. Once she did, Ivor reach into his bag and took out a potion._

 _A potion that will erase Angel's memories of Ivor._

 _He pour the contents in her mouth._

 _The deal was done._

 _She couldn't remember him anymore. He pick up his things and left._

 _For good._

* * *

As Jesse skipped to a stop, Axel tripped, falling unnaturally slow. "Waaaaattttcccchhhh iiiit," Lukas said slowly . When he said his next line, it went back to normal, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Axel screamed, before he faceplanted on the ground, only an inch away from Jesse. There was a short silence, before Jesse said, "Everyone okay?"

Axel let out a groan, still on the floor, "I felt all of that."

"That was one heck of a landing, Axel." Olivia winced a bit.

"He mostly used his face." Lukas agreed, wincing as well.

"Yeah." Angel rubbed the back of her head, ignoring the sweat.

Jesse turned around, and nearly choked, "Angel, are you _crying_?"

Angel blinked and gently touched her cheek, which, in fact, has something wet on them, "...I suppose so." She paused. "Do you guys mind if I rage for a moment?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

The loudest scream they ever heard was emitted then as Angel smash her fist against the bookshelves.

Yup. Do NOT anger the blonde. Or else.

* * *

After Angel finished raging (and screaming. and punching the bookshelves- Angel, no, leave them alone. Stop), and after Jesse helped Axel up to his feet, the group quickly split up, before Jesse's eyes lighted on Angel, who was sitting on a white table, drained of the angry energy she had minutes before, along with Gabriel.

Upon hearing Jesse approach, she lifted her head a bit. Immediately, Jesse let out a quiet gasp, hands going up to her mouth.

She gotten even worse then before. Angel's _gray eyes_ were hooded with pain, a deviation from the silver tint it had been before. Her skin was nearly _pure white_ , and the bags under her eyes were a darker shade. And there was also the fact that the heat radiating from her was more obvious, and sweat was starting to appear on her skin.

Gabriel glanced at her, "She gotten even worse." Gabriel's condition was slightly worse, but it wasn't as bad as Angel's.

Jesse put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, ignoring the heat. "You guys okay?"

Angel shook her head, "We're doing okay." Then she look up, "Are you o-" She was cut off by a cough. "-wait, are you-" Annnd another cough. "-are you-" She went into a full-blown coughing fit, some drops of blood coming out of her mouth. Lukas glanced over, not noticing the blood but noticed the coughing, and narrowed his eyes from concern.

Jesse stared at it in horror, before turning to Angel, "You need to tell everyone. NOW."

 **Negativity Level: Akuma Level.**

Angel got up, her eyes covered by her bangs. She brush them aside.

Her eyes were now crimson.

She charged.

Lukas moved, grabbing his sword and knocking the blonde out with the flat side.

There was shock. "Wh-?!" Jesse gasped, panting from her spot on the ground. "What was that, Lukas?"

"I acted," was her answer.

Olivia frown, "Jesse, Angel's eyes were crimson."

"You're right!"

Lukas didn't know what to do. If he told them about Miss Darkness, they might think of her as a monster. But if he didn't tell them, they might be in danger. He glanced at Petra, then Lilly, then Petra again.

 **A/N: Now it's your turn to decide. Should Lukas tell the others about Miss Darkness, or should he not?**

 **-[Do Nothing]-**

 **-[Tell the others about Miss Darkness]-**

 **-"I don't know what's going on, but it's bad."-**

 **In the previous chapter, had Jesse gone after Petra (with Lilly), she would of still learn off both Wither Sicknesses, but in a different way. Angel's Wither Sickness is obviously told by Petra while Gabriel's was by Lilly. Like in Angel's route, Jesse will immediately propose to tell everyone. However, Petra tells Jesse instead of Lukas about a feeling she had around Angel when the latter got angry earlier and asked Jesse if they could wait until Angel cools down. This prompts Lilly to tell them about Miss Darkness instead of Lukas.**

 **Angel would still be a bit negative, since Gabriel will continue to try to convince her to tell everyone, but because Jesse was informed of Miss Darkness, she manage to lower Angel's negativity level, ensuring that Angel partially transforming into Miss Darkness never happened.**

 **But because Lukas didn't know about Miss Darkness, he would ask Jesse about Angel's strange behavior, prompting a different choice problem to pop up and have the readers decide between either telling Lukas about Miss Darkness, say nothing, or shrug and say 'I don't know what's going on'.** **In conclusion, Lilly will inform whoever's with Petra about Miss Darkness, in which that person will decide whatever or not to tell everyone else.** **So think about your options and choose wisely.**

 **Also, please go to my profile, find the poll, and put in your votes. Trust me, it's easier for me to keep track of votes. Remember to put your theories and thoughts on the chapter in the comments section. and theorize away~**


	21. Aftermath

_A/N: *sighs* I can't believed I have to repeat myself._

 ** _Do NOT leave your votes in the review section. _**

_I'm serious. Please write your theories in the review section, not your votes. It's easier for me to keep track of votes._

 _RavenBlaze4850: To be honest, I didn't plan to have Miss Darkness appear until later XD Just so you know, the scene just popped up in my creative mind XD /...Did you read the Author's Note at the end? It tells you how I specially told everyone not to leave their votes in the reviews but in the poll in my profile. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I hate repeating myself. But anyway, thank you for your theory and please vote on the poll in my profile next time./ Uh, no, I'm not a Jetra shipper and no, I didn't prefer the Petra route because of it. The Petra route is the better ending, that's why._

 **Previously on My Silver Story**

Angel's eyes flickered from silver to crimson in mere seconds. "We are **NOT** telling anyone!"

 ** _I Will Always Care About You_**

 _"Mommy mommy!" Little-Angel jumped up and down, silver eyes sparkling. "Ivor's here!" And then she proceeded to nearly tackle Ivor, causing him to nearly fell backwards. The man roll his eyes at the smaller blonde, grinning slightly._

 ** _You Should (Never) Be Alone_**

 _Angel fell unconscious ten minutes later. Once she did, Ivor reach into his bag and took out a potion._

 _A potion that will erase Angel's memories of Ivor._

 ** _Will You Be Here For Me?_**

Angel got up, her eyes covered by her bangs. She brush them aside.

Her eyes were now crimson.

She charged.

 ** _Always..._**

 **Aftermath**

 _-LUKAS CHOOSE TO TELL EVERYONE-_

This isn't going to help at all. Staying silent will get him in trouble with Lilly, same thing with playing dumb. And there's a big chance Angel won't awake by simply knocking her out. The others will get hurt by this. Lukas spoke up, "I think I know what's going on."

They turned to him, waiting for him to continue, "I, er, found out more about Angel's life. Apparently when one person let's their negative emotions take control of them, they turn into villains until they get purified. Angel was one of the victims, and her villain persona is still in there. If Angel feels too much negativity, she'll turn. "

"Who is her villain persona?" Jesse asked him, fear shaking in her voice.

"Her name is Miss Darkness."

Before anyone could be said and done, Angel open her crimson eyes, got up, grabbed her sword, and began attacking Olivia. Olivia shriek as the other female slash at her, but she knock away the sword and began fighting back, with Axel, Jesse, and Petra helping. Just as Lukas thought. Simply knocking her out won't get Angel out of her state. But what will?

Lilly panicked. There are two ways of snapping out of her state. The first way is to get rid of her water abilities by stabbing her through the stomach. The second is to show her a fragment of her past. Because she doesn't want to hurt Angel, she had to go to the second option. But what? All of her possessions are at home- wait a minute. Lilly noticed Angel's locket on the ground. It seems she dropped it during the fight with Ivor. And her mother gave her that locket. Excellent!

"Lukas," Lilly whispered in Lukas's ear, "One thing that could snap her out of it is to show her something from her past."

Lukas spotted (ha-ha) Angel's locket on the ground. He quickly scooped up the necklace, before shouting at Olivia, "Olivia, heads up!" And he threw the locket at the female.

Olivia caught it, looking confused, so Lukas quickly explained, "Showing her a fragment of her past will snap her out of it!"

Understanding entered her expression, and she nodded, before shoving the locket in Angel's face.

Something flash in Angel's expression, and the blonde's eyes widen as it flickered from gray, to crimson, to gray, to crimson, and it repeats. She backed away and clutch her head, "No, leave me alone- **You can't escape me forever, Angel-** Stop! Don't make me hurt them!" Her voice seem to switch from Miss Darkness, to Angel. She was fighting back.

"That's it Angel." Jesse mumbled as everyone back away, "Keep fighting her."

Angel look up at her, her eyes gray, "I'm trying, I'm trying- **Stop fighting it, Angel-** No! I won't let you control me! I won't let you hurt anyone else ever again!"

"Come on, Angel." Petra said hopefully. "You can't lose to a villain!"

Pretty soon, everyone were shouting encouragements to the blonde, shouting at her to fight Miss Darkness. Eventually Angel's eyes turned gray. For good. Angel groan, struggling to get up. Petra grabbed her, pulling her up, "Easy there, I gotcha."

"Oh god.." Angel panted, "Guys, that was horrible." She turn to Olivia, "I'm so sorry, Olivia."

Olivia shrug it off, "It's fine. It wasn't you."

Angel smiled from relief, before walking over to the door, frowning thoughtfully, "So how are we supposed to do this?"

After a moment, Axel spoke up, "Hey, guys. I have an idea!"

Angel raised her brow, "What is it?"

Axel simply turn back to the bookcase and shouted, "Magnus, help!"

The blonde next to him felt her face literally fell into a deadpan look, unimpressed, although there was a spark of amusement in her eyes. The others stare at him with a flat look, unamused. Axel's shoulders slumped when nothing happened, "Well, alright... but I have another idea." He turn to face the bookcase again, but stopped when Olivia dryly said, "Is is yelling for Ellegaard?"

Axel faltered, "Not... anymore."

Lukas sighed "Look, they aren't coming back. We have no idea where they are."

Jesse frown, "They couldn't abandon us if they wanted to. As long as we have... this!" She pull out the flint and steel.

Olivia raise her brow, "Flint and steel? I don't get it."

"It-It's not... that's not what I meant to pull out." Jesse said, sounding a bit embarrassed. She put the flint and steel away, "Hold on... uh... this!" She pull out the amulet, the green, light blue and red gem glowing. But they flicker off a few seconds later.

Lukas's eyes narrowed. "Looks like it might be broken." Petra remarked.

Gabriel shook his head, "No, they must be moving away from us."

"Here, let me see it." Lukas step toward the amulet and took hold of it, trying to pull it away. But Jesse wouldn't let go, her eyes hard. Lukas tried to tug harder, but Jesse tugged back, and soon, they were in a full-out tug-or-war. Angel let out a long sigh as Olivia looked at Axel, who shrugged.

"Maybe you're just holding it wrong. Or maybe you just have to jiggle it a little."

"Do you mind?"

"I just want to see it-"

"You can see it without touching-"

"Not if you can't get it to work-"

"It's working fine."

Suddenly, the white gem on the Amulet start to glow brightly, making Lukas let go of the Amulet with a gasp. "Soren!"

"Soren..." Gabriel mused, walking closer to them. "Why, indeed it is." He happily grin.

Angel gave Jesse a small nod. "Find him, Jesse."

Petra continued for her, "Maybe he can help us."

Jesse look down at the Amulet, before she began to move around the room, watching the light of the Amulet until she came to a certain part of the floor and lowered it, watching it glow brighter. "This is the spot. It has to be."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry if this is late. I got into a new fandom and I couldn't stop watching it XD. Persona 5 is awesome. If you don't want to get dragged into the fandom, don't play or watch a gameplay of it XD. You'll get dragged in it XD. Anyways...**

 **In the previous chapter, had Lukas choose either to not say anything about Miss Darkness, or act clueless, Angel (as Miss Darkness) will still wake up and attempt to kill Olivia (who doesn't want to hurt Angel) forcing Gabriel to risk his neck and stab Angel, freeing the blonde of her akuma persona and leaving her unable to use her water abilities until she healed.**

 **When Gabriel goes in for the kill, it forced Lilly to expose herself to Gabriel and explain what was going on, threatening the secret of the Miraculous. Choosing this option will also severely damage Lukas's relationship with Lilly, so think about your options and choose wisely next time.**


	22. Is That A Grinder?

_A/N: Fun Fact: Even though the Petra route has Angel not partially transforming into Miss Darkness, it has the worst scenarios. I'll reveal them later (wink). But I got another question! Raven has a lot of them XD I don't mind of course._

 _RavenBlaze4850: Nooo it's fine, Raven. Nobody's perfect./ (blinks) I made you scared to decide to choose? Sorry, my creativity tends to get the best of me. Don't worry, some of the future choices are choices that I know that people will pick the right choice. Plus, said choices only affect relationships. / I won't tell, but there are two theories on this one. The first one is that akuma personas still live inside the person if the person still feels negative after being purified. The second, is that the persona and the akuma weren't de-evilized properly. Neither of these are true, of course, but I gave a clue./ ...(shrinks down, blushing) Nooo, anyone can come up with these better than me. It's just creativity. But, um, I'll gave you advice. I would do it right now but I don't need this review response too long XD_

 _Ariza Luca: And by fun, do you mean Olivia almost getting killed? :3_

 _Let's get to it!_

 **Previously on My Silver Story**

"Her name is Miss Darkness."

 ** _You Can Have A Darkness Haunt You_**

Something flash in Angel's expression, and the blonde's eyes widen as it flickered from gray, to crimson, to gray, to crimson, and it repeats. She backed away and clutch her head, "No, leave me alone- **You can't escape me forever, Angel-** Stop! Don't make me hurt them!" Her voice seem to switch from Miss Darkness, to Angel. She was fighting back.

 _ **You Can Have A Darkness Discourage you**_

Pretty soon, everyone were shouting encouragements to the blonde, shouting at her to fight Miss Darkness. Eventually Angel's eyes turned gray. For good. Angel groan, struggling to get up. Petra grabbed her, pulling her up, "Easy there, I gotcha."

 ** _You Can Fear A Darkness_**

"Oh god.." Angel panted, "Guys, that was horrible." She turn to Olivia, "I'm so sorry, Olivia."

 _ **But It Can't Kill You**_

 **Is That a Grinder?**

Axel walk over to her, "Maybe..."

Jesse turn back to the Amulet, which was glowing brighter and brighter, before turning back to Axel, "This is definitely it. Get ready to dig, people."

"Who knows how far down that goes." Lukas frown as he walk closer, "We might end up digging until we hit bedrock."

Jesse gave him a small glare, "Anyone else have a better plan?"

Olivia gave Lukas a teasing look, "Jesse's talking to you, Lukas."

Lukas blushed a bit, "I know - I just... need a-"

He was interrupted loudly by a, "PAI-GOW!" by Axel, who slammed his fist on the stone floor, leaving a small hole.

Jesse look at the small hole Axel made, before looking at everyone, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

After digging a huge hole in the ground, the ones that weren't in the hole were gathering around it, "Are we cool?" Axel called down.

"It's a hole!"

"Does that mean we're cool?"

"I'll find out!" There was a moment of silence, "Looks pretty good! Uhh, it's dark, but other than that we're okay."

"Heading down." Olivia turned so that she was handing onto the edge of the hole, "Don't look up! I've gotta work up the nerve."

"Wait!"

"You have to say that now?!" Olivia shouted back, having been about to let go.

"Something's not right." Annnd here comes the chaos. "Bats!"

The others (except Angel) started screaming, Rueben squealing from where he was perched on Axel's back, "Why are we screaming?!"

Angel just blinked. What's wrong with bats? In her personal opinion, bats are adorable (hey, she's an animal lover, she loves all animals. Except snakes. She's terrified of them).

"Get away! Ah, I touched it! It touched me! Augh!" After a moment of silence, Jesse called up, "All right... it's safe now!"

Lukas jumped down, Rueben and Petra following him. Along with Olivia and Axel, the latter screaming as he landed on top of Lukas, who grunted when Axel got off of him. Angel winced, before she and Gabriel jumped down. Unfortunately, the former stumbled and nearly landed on her face, and the latter crouched down, holding his arm.

Lukas look at them with wide eyes, "Whoa! You two okay?"

"We just slipped." Angel said simply, letting Gabriel pull her up. Jesse's eyes lingered on their arms, a worried look on her face.

Olivia wrinkled her nose, "What's that smell?"

"I believe the scientific word for it is... poop. It's what we slipped on." Gabriel said, amused, making both Angel and Axel try to stifle their laughter. It didn't really work. Olivia let out a chuckle, her shoulders shaking. "Ah-ha. Humor."

Petra's lip twitched, "Just breath through your mouth."

Lukas jerk his head at Axel, "Axel already does that."

Axel stop laughing and glared at the blond, "Hey."

Angel manage to stop laughing and nodded at Jesse, "Lend the way, Jesse."

"Yeah." And Jesse turned around and started walking.

* * *

"Stay close, boy." Jesse softly encourage Rueben, before walking down the tunnel, using the Amulet to light her way. Angel cracked a grin at that. As they reached the end of the tunnel, the group saw thousands of tunnels in varying heights, adorned with well-lit torches. Yelps of surprise echoed from Axel and Lukas as a strange sound became louder and louder.

That doesn't sound good. Heck, that doesn't _look_ goo- oh no...

"We need to get out of here!" Angel and Olivia screamed in unison.

"What?" Lukas yelled in return, not hearing them.

Olivia started backing away from the edge, tucking on Angel's sleeve and gently pulling her away, flinching at the heat radiating from the blonde, "We need to get out of here!" She screamed, louder this time.

"We just got here!"

Angel shook her head, "You don't understand! This is a grinder! They're meant to kill monsters, but the thing is... they can't tell the difference between monsters and people."

All presented paled. "This can't be good." Jesse remarked, looking down.

* * *

 _A/N: Very short chappie, but good stopping point :3_

 _Enjoy~_


	23. DEATH TO THE GRINDER

**Previously on My Silver Story**

After digging a huge hole in the ground, the ones that weren't in the hole were gathering around it, "Are we cool?" Axel called down.

 _ **We Are United**_

"Heading down." Olivia turned so that she was handing onto the edge of the hole, "Don't look up! I've gotta work up the nerve."

 _ **We Are Friends**_

The others (except Angel) started screaming, Rueben squealing from where he was perched on Axel's back, "Why are we screaming?!"

 _ **We Are Family**_

Angel shook her head, "You don't understand! This is a grinder!"

 _ **We Will Always Be There For Each Other**_

 **DEATH TO THE GRINDER**

Of course Axel have to ruin the moment. "But there should be a loot room down there, right?" He subsided when Angel sent him a tired glare, "Just saying... not all that bad."

A faint hiss rang out from behind them. The whole group turn around to see creepers approaching them. Angel inwardly groan, "Ahhh, crap." Before she pull out her sword and charge at them, Gabriel, Petra, and Jesse following suit. It wasn't even a minute before Angel got an idea.

"Jesse, duck!" She shouted, pulling out her whip and readying .

Jesse blinked at her, "What?"

"I said 'duck your head!', not quack like a duck!" Jesse got the message and ducked. Angel took this chance to jump over her shoulder and swing her whip as hard as she could, and the creepers went flying at the wall, blowing up as soon as they hit the side of the tunnel.

Petra held up a fist, grinning, "Nice!"

Angel returned it as Jesse edge towards the hole and pull out the Amulet after putting away her sword and lower the Amulet a bit. "There he is, he's right down-"

The sound of rushing water cut her off, and water gushing towards them, pulling even more creepers. Angel let out a loud shriek and sprang out her arms, managing to create a split in the middle of the water, preventing them from being carried away.

Unfortunately, she didn't remove the force of the water.

Jesse stumbled when a small wave of water hit her, the Amulet shooting out of her hands as she lung forward-

Axel wrap his arms around her torso and yanked her back to safety. Jesse sent him a grateful smile (making Lukas's stomach twist) before walking over to the edge of the hole and started looking for the Amulet.

Olivia walked closer, "Was that?..."

"The Amulet. Yes." Jesse answered, sighing.

"Sorry, guys..." Angel sent all of them a tired glance, still holding back the remaining water. "I couldn't stop the force of the water."

Jesse gave the female's shoulder a squeeze, "It's fine, no need to push yourself." And then she approached the hole.

Olivia turn to her, "Wait. Are you gonna jump?"

Jesse glance at her, "Jumping's easy. It's the landing that's hard." And she jumped down, Petra and Gabriel following her a moment later. Angel followed them after a moment's hesitation and started fighting the monsters along the way.

Pretty soon, everyone got separated, fighting a mob of monsters each, Angel's water abilities working nicely with Petra's own. Lukas noticed this, and decided to compliment them later when he heard Jesse's screams as she fell on top of him.

"Sorry." Was Jesse's apology when she got off of him when the sound of a squealing pig reached her ears. And the Amulet on top of a different tunnel than where Axel and Rueben are, who were being attacked by monsters.

...What should she choose?

* * *

 **Now it's your turn to decide. Should Jesse go after the amulet? Or should she go after her friends?**

 **[Go after Amulet and have Lukas go after Axel and Rueben.]**

 **[Go after Axel and Rueben and have Lukas get the Amulet.]**

 **Please check out the poll in my profile to vote and choose wisely (pretty sure everyone will pick the friends route XD).**

 _Question: Would you guys like to see a teaser of the Adventure Pass?_

 _Anyways, I have another announcement. I will have My Silver Story go in a small hiatus after Episode 4 (and a little event I'm planning) and continue my other story, which is not my Truth or Dare book (it's on a very long hiatus), but A Glowing Heart of A Warrior. I really want to develop those characters since they're one of my oldest ocs in the Minecraft Story Mode (trust me, they're better developed than Angel)._

 _I sorta gave up on them after I made Angel (time to think about it, why did I made Angel again? Oh yeah, because of boredom and the desire to write) and got a writer's block. Their story is STILL a WIP after all this time and I want to fix that. I got their backstory on what happened to their mother but not before they met Jesse and her friends._

 _Here's some info on them._

 _Anna Girana. She's distrusting and wary around strangers but once you get to know her, she's kind, caring, and always desires to protect her friends. Due to the monsters from where she comes from, she trains daily and is actually stronger than she looks, managing to carry even Axel. She's the redstone expert of the two and the more sarcastic. Tends to drop in sneaky jokes._

 _(For example: "Dear brother, please leave Lukas and Jesse alone so they can make out or something." Anna sarcastically said, walking over to them. The two turn to her in shock.)_

 _Adrian Girana. Same as his twin sister, he's distrusting and wary around strangers, but more upbeat and loves to joke here and there. But once you get to know him, he can be serious, childish, caring, and puns, oh the horror. He's the builder of the two and the more mischievous. Oh, did I mention he's also a Lukesse shipper? Which means he loves to tease both of them 24/7._

 _(For example: "Mwah mwah mwah!" The two turned, twin looks of horror on their faces when they saw Adrian in front of them, lips puckered up. "Mwah mwah mwah-" "ADRIAN!")_

 _They were the children of a single mother, who was unfortunately killed and brutally eaten by a monster. As the two ran for their lives, they came across the village of the Glowing Fairies, which was a place for people with dark pasts to go. Every single person in this village is a family. Don't think it's heaven just yet, the village of the Glowing Fairies has many enemies who are willing to kill them. Because of this, many members of the village train to fight these enemies, and the family and friends outside of the village can't be informed of the village's existence due to fear and worry they might get attacked and killed._

 _Trust me, it happens a lot._

 _Anna and Adrian lived in this village for years, until they were sent to the Minecraftia and met Jesse and their friends, defeating the Wither Storm in the process. Jesse and her/his friends still don't know about their village, as they had swore to never talk its existence._

 _Once Episode 4 of A Glowing Heart of A Warrior is done, I will put that in hiatus and make a sequel of My Silver Story and the other way around._

* * *

 _"Sld zn R tlrmt gl svok gsvn? R wlm'g szev nb dvzklmh li nb Nrizxfolfh. Zmw nb ornyh ziv hliv uiln gsv ermvh, hl rg'h evib fmorpvob gszg R'oo yv zyov gl urtsg Xzhhrv svzw lm. Hslfow R?... Ml. R xzm'g trev fk mld! R szev gl svok gsvn ml nzggvi dszg! Vevm ru r szev gl wrv!"_

* * *

Enjoy the first teaser of the Adventure Pass~ If you translated the teaser, do NOT say the translation of it! It contains major spoilers~ But you may guess the letter! Just PM me! If the message has been decoded, I'll give you another teaser

Enjoy and wait for the next chapter~


	24. Crap

_A/N: The teaser has been decoded by Raven!_

 _Here it is: "How am I going to help them? I don't have my weapons or my Miraculous. And my limbs are sore from the vines, so it's very unlikely that I'll be able to fight Cassie head on. Should I?... No. I can't give up now! I have to help them no matter what! Even if i have to die!"_

 _This teaser is from Episode 6, which has the most action! In order to stop leaking spoilers from episodes, I'll be leaking spoilers from a special event (wink)._

 _Here's another teaser:_ _"Zpv tvsf uijt jt uif qmbdf, Vmltb?"_

 _"J'n tvsf, ju tffnt mjlf ju, Obfmh."_

 _"J tff... Ifz, hvzt, dpnf po. Mfu't hp jo."_

 _"Xf'sf dpnjoh, Obfmh!"_

 _Again, PM me if you decoded it._

 _Oh, by the way, the canon choices only need one vote, the ones that are canon to only this story need three._

Enjoy!

 **Previously on My Silver Story**

"I said 'duck your head!', not quack like a duck!" Jesse got the message and ducked. Angel took this chance to jump over her shoulder and swing her whip as hard as she could, and the creepers went flying at the wall, blowing up as soon as they hit the side of the tunnel.

...

The sound of rushing water cut her off, and water gushing towards them, pulling even more creepers. Angel let out a loud shriek and sprang out her arms, managing to create a split in the middle of the water, preventing them from being carried away.

...

Jesse stumbled when a small wave of water hit her, the Amulet shooting out of her hands as she lung forward-

Axel wrap his arms around her torso and yanked her back to safety. Jesse sent him a grateful smile (making Lukas's stomach twist) before walking over to the edge of the hole and started looking for the Amulet.

...

"Sorry." Was Jesse's apology when she got off of him when the sound of a squealing pig reached her ears. And the Amulet on top of a different tunnel than where Axel and Rueben are, who were being attacked by monsters.

 **Crap.**

 _-JESSE CHOOSE TO GO AFTER AXEL AND RUEBEN-_

Jesse didn't hesitate on her choice. "I've gotta help them!"

Lukas look at her, "What about the Amulet?"

"You get it!" And she jumped down. Angel look over to them and let a fond smile crept over her face, before flicking her wrist and sending a zombie flying. 

* * *

To put it in a long story short, they fell off the tunnels, Jesse managing to destroy the grinder with a creeper, and got sucked into some tunnels.

Jesse slammed on the ground, then Rueben dropped on her back. Angel followed them and landed on her feet, before chuckling when she saw Rueben on top of Jesse. She pick Rueben up and look at Jesse with an amused look, "You okay, Jesse?"

"I'm okay," The blackette laughed, before taking Angel's hand and pulling herself up. "Wow, look at this." She whistled, looking around the room.

"Yeah, this is incredible." Angel mused, hearing the sloshing of water above her. She look up, only to be slammed on the ground when Olivia landed on top of her.

Olivia blinked, "Oh, sorry!" And she hopped off the other female and hold out her hand. The blonde took it and got herself back to her feet, mumbling a few french swears.

Jesse look around, "Is everyone okay We all good?" she could see Lukas, Petra and Gabriel getting up to their feet.

Lukas look at her, "Well, I'm definitely not thirsty anymore."

Olivia roll her eyes, "We're fine."

Angel put her hands on her waist, "For now, anyway. I mean, after getting Olivia landing on top of me-"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah." Angel roll her eyes, before noticing someone was missing, "Hey, where's Ax-"

Axel screamed as he landed on top of Lukas.

"...Never mind."

"No, no," Axel said, not realizing he was sitting on top of Lukas, "don't worry, I'm totally fine." And he grin at Angel.

Underneath, Lukas let out a low groan, "Whhyyyy..."

"Oh, crap!" And Axel jumped off the blond, eyes wide, "I'm sorry." Rueben walked over to them, oinking excitedly as Lukas tried to get up, only to slip on the water and fell back down.

Jesse chuckled and trotted over to him and helped him up (making both Petra and Angel share a smirk), as Axel walk over to her with Rueben under his arm, "I knew you'd come for us. I just knew it." he gestured to Rueben, "Rueben had his doubts. I owe you. If there ever comes a time I can pay you back for that, I will pay it back, with interest."

Jesse smiled at him, "You don't owe me anything."

Axel grin at her, before proceeding to squint at Jesse as if he was trying to figure something out, "There's something different about you, Jesse." Jesse blinked, surprise. "You're-" Axel cut himself off when he spotted the loot going through the glass floor. "Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on." He peered through the glass, "This si where all the loot gets sorted, right?"

Olivia peered down at the loot as well, "That's exactly what it is."

Axel straighten up, "See that? Things are starting to turn around." And he shoved pass Jesse, who gave him an annoyed look.

"It's cool what you did up there." Petra said, walking towards Jesse as the others look around, smiling at her, "We stick together and we'll be fine."

"Yeah." Angel grin as she walk closer, Lilly resting on her shoulder, "It's good to know you're not letting all this get to your head. I was worried it might."

Jesse opened her mouth to reply, but, of course, their moment was interrupted by Gabriel. "We're lucky we still have the Amulet." He said as he walk to them. "Do not forget... the mission above all else. Even your friends. We won't always be this fortunate."

Jesse frown at that, "My friends are important to me."

Gabriel shook his head. "And I don't doubt that... but in situations like these, the sentimental can often times be dangerous. I've been in the hero business for quite some time... it has kept me in lunch money. But I will say, for all its perks..." He started walking away. "more often than not... Heroes eat alone."

"Well, then, looks like we're not going to look at you to lead." Petra mumbled sarcastically, before turning to Jesse, "But, everyone is to you."

Angel look over Jesse's shoulder, "Well, maybe not everyone."

Jesse look over her shoulder at Lukas, who had his back to them and was holding out the Amulet. "Looks like it's still working."

"Hey, thanks for grabbing that up there." Jesse smiled. Petra and Angel both snickered at that. "Can I have it back?"

Lukas turn to her, "Not a problem." The white glow brighten before he could hand the Amulet over, causing Lukas to recoil a bit. "Hang on a minute... he's close... Soren's close by!" He turn to face another room. "He's gotta be... this way."

Jesse walk over, Lukas looking at her with a wide grin, "Look how bright it is!" Annnd the light flickered out. Lukas blinked, and tried shaking the Amulet, but it wasn't working. Before Angel could remark something sarcastically, a loud rumble echoed through the room, and they all look at the ceiling, startled.

"Sounds like the grinder is backed up." Olivia said.

Axel raised his brow, "With loot?"

"Axel, no." Angel narrowed her eyes as her eyes started glowing, before her face literally turned _white_ in horror. "Sh!t." A waterfall came down, not bring loot, but bringing _monsters_. Angel lifted up her hands to keep up the water, but it only helped a little because of her infected arm.

...Angel really hates her Wither Sickness right now.

* * *

 **In the previous chapter, had Jesse went after the amulet, it will damage her relationships with both Petra and Angel. Slightly with Petra, and severely with Angel, but it will slightly increase Jesse's relationship with Gabriel.**

 **For Angel, she will think that Jesse is a bit selfish (despite the fact that Jesse saved her from the Wither Storm) and will not trust Jesse with her Miraculous later on, which will change a lot of things (in which I will not spoil XD).**

 **For Petra, she'll just knock Lukas over from anger once they got out of the grinder and will be a bit resentful.**

 **As for Gabriel, he will be glad over Jesse's decision and will be open about his opinion on friends, in which Jesse will immediately disagree with it, thus, decreasing her respect on the warrior.**

 **Enjoy and wait for the next chapter~**


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT (again)

_A/N: Hi guys, I have an announcement. You see, I'm putting this story on hold. There's this story that I really want to write (no, it's not_ _A Glowing Heart of A Warrior) so I'm putting this story on hold. I don't know how long this story will be inactive, but for now, I really want to write the story. It's on DeviantART (don't you dare PM me for my DeviantART, the story contains too much spoilers) and has six different Deviants in the story and I'll see you guys soon!_


End file.
